24 Sins of Bacchus: Envy
by Oldine
Summary: The military wanted power and didn't care how terribly wrong taking alien technology from unknown locations could go. If Pandora opened the box because she coveted the contents, the results would have been much the same. Torchwood is tasked with saving the world from itself again.
1. Chapter 1

"Our envy always last longer than the happiness of those we envy."

 **Heraclitus**

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

 **May 2038**

Anwen Williams stood in the stables on a warm summer morning watching Michael groom her horse. With Rhosyn in a sling, Anwen didn't want to risk it. Silver was well-behaved, but any horse could get spooked. While she missed grooming, and riding, there would be time. When Rhosyn was old enough, they would visit the horse farms in western Wales. As she dreamed as a child, they would ride across open fields with their hair stretched in the wind behind them. The mental image made her smile.

"Dad heard a rumor you were getting married."

She'd wondered what secret Michael was keeping. "We're thinking about it. A big ceremony would be a political mess."

Michael laughed. It was good to hear. "Uncle Jack suggested the same place your parents got married."

"As a joke?" An alien went on a rampage and all the guests had to be drugged with retcon.

"Dad thinks the Cardiff Millennium Centre is a better idea. To limit political complaints. Cardiff is home. The hub's location is known, so it wouldn't surprise anyone. Solid security."

Anwen smiled, nodding. "Ianto asked you to promote the idea?"

"Yeah. Trefor and the general recommended Global. Fully contained. Security and military honors."

"That would work if they ever got married."

"That's what I told them." Michael laughed more. "Trefor looked nauseous."

Multiple hurried footsteps distracted them. Langford entered in front of security. "There were two separate security incidents. Only one injured. Freeney is in the infirmary."

Rhosyn started crying. "Is uh…" Anwen stammered. And comforted her daughter.

"She's safe and on the way home," Langford assured. "We need to get inside."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

 **Friday, October 8, 2021**

Idrissa Oliveira stood in the infirmary. Recruiters had psychics approach them over the years. Tasi had a teenage boy hand her a drawing of the compound room he wanted while she was waiting in line for coffee. Bobby Zhau rescued a nine-year-old girl after she approached him in Hong Kong and gave him an antique coin to transport her across the river. A reference to his nickname Charon the Ferryman. But they had never had a walk-in before. The facility was in a desert.

Dr. Kazadi walked over. "Minimal exposure and injuries." He spoke English with a Congolese accent. "Computer scans suggest India or Parkistan. Vijay said the man spoke Urdu when he first arrived." Pause. "A desert upbringing combined with a psychic ability could explain how he found us."

Idrissa knew there was more to it. While they stopped recruiting when the Fellowship was destroyed by the Refuge, they had contacts throughout the world. If he could find the compound itself, he could have approached any number of people closer to India or Pakistan. The Refuge had active recruitment and rescuers. More people knew about Torchwood, and they were the easiest of the options to contact.

The computer chimed.

"He regained consciousness."

Idrissa switched on the translator as he cross the room. Intake was often complicated. Before the Refuge, they often collected psychics with problems. There seemed to be a connection between psychic abilities and mental health difficulties.

The man looked up from the cot. "Where is the Prophet?" He asked in English, sounding disoriented. Not surprising after a long walk through an unfamiliar desert.

"Are you looking for the Fellowship?"

The man nodded. "The Prophet wants new, powerful acolytes. I am here to serve." Pause. "I will be part of the renewal after the great ship falls from the sky."

Idrissa turned and looked at the doctor. "What kind of medication was administered?"

The doctor shrugged. "An antibiotic."

"I am an acolyte."

Idrissa turned back. "Which Prophet?"

"Azrael, the ancient born of the labyrinth."

* * *

Keara Montfort, the youngest of the three, sat in the garden she identified by the monkey. With her eyes closed and her back against a back corner. It perched on her shoulder, leaning on her head. Like many of the residents, the tiny primate showed up one day and made itself at home. Rumors floated. She had no idea.

The faint sound of the door opening followed by an energy change. Keara smiled. Whatever form he took, she would always recognize the man who saved her. Despite an unfortunate misunderstanding, he'd always been there for her. The monkey chattered as if sensing him too.

Keara opened her eyes as he materialized. "I hear the pharaohs summoned your new acolyte."

"Life according to Rezene," Azrael said.

"He actually said the new man is your high priest, making you a pharaoh." She smiled. "Then he got that look on his face when his ability contradicts his problems. And he decided you were the reincarnation of a great Aztec or Mayan king. Not too many pharaohs from Brazil." She chuckled. "I think we're supposed to build you a pyramid now."

"What can you tell me about the newcomer?"

Keara didn't know where to start. "He's psychic." She shrugged. "An experience changed him before he suddenly decided he needed to travel. It increased his ability. And his delusion." Her humor faded as a comparison came to mind. "He's like Colin. He fixated on part of a vision. It gave him purpose and fit with his psychological problems."

"He told Idrissa a great ship would fall from the sky."

Tingling started in her face and expanded; the world spun. The monkey made an unhappy sound and hopped down. She leaned over as the nausea swelled and vomited on an unusual fern.

"Keara?" Azrael shift, crouching in front of her.

Shaky, Keara said, "An alien ship will arrive. Like the space station. But there is something wrong with it." The images flickered through her mind like a broken projector. "Oh my god." Horrified, she looked at Azrael. "The island explosion exposed us. Aliens will follow the stolen technology here."

The tingling sensation grew. She sensed Soldier Keara for the first time in a long time. "We need a defense fleet now," she said, not recognizing her own voice.

* * *

Azrael entered the infirmary. He needed more information. The ideal first step was determining the new psychic's identity and running an in-depth background check. It was rarely that easy. Depending on the level of his delusion, he might not be able to help them. Missing person reports might help. Reporting it required having someone to report it to. A pronounced mental illness could keep the family from making an official statement. Specifics could take time to acquire.

The man bowed his head as Azrael approached.

"I have questions."

"Ask."

"What is your name?"

"Sai."

Azrael suspected an alias. The name meant something. "Where are you from?"

"Thar."

A desert between Pakistan and India. It fit the medical scans. "How did you get here?"

"I walked."

Patience, Azrael reminded himself. Under other circumstances, newcomers were not interrogated. Sai needed time, space and psychiatric care. If he knew of an imminent threat, and Keara's extreme reaction supported it, questions could not wait.

"You have questions about the great ship." Sai closed his eyes. "It will fall through a hole in the heavens, bringing demons to Earth."

"Why is it great if it is filled with demons?"

"The walls hold knowledge of the past and the future." Sai's voice took on a religious fervor, making Azrael uneasy. "And great weapons to defeat the evil that follows." Pause. "When you defeat Earth's greatest threat, the faithless will bow at your feet."

No part of that sounded good. Filtering out the religious content, Azrael guessed an alien space ship would crash and result in some type of attack. They needed to salvage the ship to have the knowledge to defend Earth. Without knowing Sai's issues, accurate interpretation was impossible.

The door opened and Vijay stepped into the doorway. He motioned toward the hallway.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with him."

Sai nodded.

Azrael crossed the room and followed Vijay into the hallway. He closed the door behind them, looking concerned.

"What happened?"

"Navin Sahni escaped from a mental health facility," Vijay said quietly, his Punjabi accent thickening, as he motioned toward the infirmary. "He's criminally insane. Getting accurate records could be complicated."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know. He's reportedly schizophrenic and obsessed with Varaha, a Hindu myth."

Azrael explained what Sai told him.

Vijay nodded. "Vaguely similar. It involves the cosmic ocean, a demon and saving Earth from evil."

"I will keep him here. Arrange his transfer to the secured ward." Whatever problems Sai had, they could not dismiss Keara's reaction. "Tell the psychiatrist there is some validity in what he is saying. We need as much information as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hughes Flat; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Saturday, October 9, 2021**

Anwen Williams sat at the table near the kitchen in John and Ken's flat. She was researching Halloween decorations or at least that's what she told Ken. At twelve, she didn't feel like a kid anymore. She knew girls at school, all of them older, complained about their parents' rules, and that they were treated like children. They were lucky. Their parents didn't work for Torchwood. They'd never seen an alien nevertheless killed one.

Trefor looked at costume pictures on the coffee table while Michael played with a noisy new toy Ken gave him. Watching her brothers with Ken made her smile. It was her normal. The girls would never appreciate it because they hadn't seen the alternative.

"Find one?" Ken moved over to the table.

Trefor held out one of the magazines. She didn't have to see it to know it was a pilot costume of some type. Their dad expected him to chose Jedi.

Ken turned to look at her, unsure how to say something. "That's not going to work."

Anwen stood, wondering. Trefor smiled. And showed her the picture. She should have known. "What about the flight suit you saw at the mall."

"Like Uncle Jack."

She vaguely remembered John saying that the general had modeled the Torchwood pilot uniforms after the WWII Royal Air Force. "He's not a pilot." Although he had been. Anwen hoped Trefor didn't remember Jack flew spaceships.

"Uncle Jack flew planes," Trefor argued. "I saw a newspaper picture. From an old club."

Shit. She'd seen that. It showed Jack and the real Captain Harkness. According to John, it was taken during a time shift. A weird time traveler stranded Uncle Jack and the original Tosh in a dance hall the night before the Cardiff Blitz. It somehow resulted in a demon rampaging through Cardiff. Although she wondered if Jack or John made that part up.

"The general suggested Han Solo." Anwen was sure he meant it as a joke. "I can be Princess Leia." A Leia Skywalker costume was better than seeing her dad's reaction to Trefor wanting to be Uncle Jack for Halloween.

"No." Trefor looked frustrated. He hadn't thrown blocks in a while, but he might.

"I'll talk to dad." She did not look forward to that conversation. Maybe she could talk to their mother and claim it wasn't available this close to Halloween.

Armed with the magazine, and a growing sense of dread, Anwen headed upstairs to her family's flat. She hoped that mum was home. Dad's jealousy had started up again. At first she thought it was directed at Uncle Jack again. Finding out Jack was Trefor's father explained it some. She wasn't sure how dad could blame her mum for the circumstances that led to that. Not that any of it made sense.

Anwen hesitated in the hallway outside the stairs. She needed to leave Ken out of the conversation. The current jealousy seemed to be directed at Ken and Ianto. Michael bonded with them. She'd made the mistake of trying to explain that Michael liked carers: Ianto, Ken, Tosh and Rhiannon. Her mum had worked for Torchwood too long. Dad got angry. Dr. Harper was an arse. She had no explanation for Jack or John. Dad took it wrong. He'd taken a lot of things badly in the past few weeks.

Annoyed with herself, Anwen entered their flat. Dad would get angry. She'd deal with it. After everything, his jealousy shouldn't stress her out.

"Hey."

Her dad looked up from the dishes. "Where's your brother?" Something about his expression was wrong.

"With Ken and Michael." Anwen held out the magazine. Trefor found a costume.

"I already found three Jedi costumes. For me and the boys."

Ianto already had a dinosaur costume for Michael. "Trefor wants to be a pilot."

"Jedi's are pilots."

Anwen absently rubbed her concealed wrist-strap. "Trefor found a historical costume he liked."

"He'll like what I picked out."

No, he won't. Anwen knew better than to argue at that point. There was something wrong with her dad. She needed to get out of there and call her mum.

"You could be Rey."

It took Anwen a moment to figure out what he meant. "I don't like Star Wars." She watched it because her brother loved it.

"Family costumes. It will be fun." His tone had an edge.

Then an insane question came to mind. Are you actually my dad? His body language and attitude was that wrong. "Sure. I will go tell Trefor."

Anwen backed toward the door. An even more terrifying thought occurred to her. When John and Luc were affected by ancients, they became increasingly angry and violent. Both had been locked up at first for everyone's safety. She tried to remember what John said about the transformation. He didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't press.

Dad wiped his hands aggressively on a towel. "I'll go with you. The boys need to spend time with a real man."

Anwen nodded. And flipping her wrist-strap open. "John Hart." There was no way she was letting her dad, if it was her dad, anywhere near her brothers.

He glared at her.

"There is something seriously wrong with my dad."

He threw the dish towel on the counter. And started walking toward her. Anwen telekinetically moved the table in front of him to slow him down.

Anwen fumbled with the door knob behind her. It clicked, but her dad slammed the table aside. She wasn't sure she could get out in time. Dad or not, he was crazy and dangerous. She levitated the table in front of him. He hit it, cracking it.

Then she sensed John as he teleported into the room.

"Rhys," John called, trying to distract him. And threw a stun pellet.

Her dad hesitated. The effect took longer than usual. Then he stumbled and fell. John rushed over with restraints. Then he flipped open his wrist-strap and programmed a scan.

"He's drugged out of his mind." Pause. "Has his behavior changed in the last few weeks?"

"Yeah." Anwen wasn't sure she wanted to ask. "Did he take something?"

"Not willingly." Pause. "Scan the flat with your wrist-strap."

Anwen nodded.

"If you find something, don't touch it." John teleported out with her dad.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three**

Gwen Cooper stood next to Rhys. The Nanogene station was struggling to remove the drug. There were alien components similar to CN, Rift energy or both. She kept replaying the last week in her mind trying to picture the change. Rhys had been crankier than usual, and fixated on Jedi Halloween costumes.

She assumed it was the weird circumstances behind Trefor and Michael. Losing Dawn suddenly had been painful. The decision to have Ianto raise Michael solved some problems and caused others. Rhys kept it inside because he didn't have anyone to discuss it with. Atmore had been a horrible time for all of them. Gwen couldn't help but wondered if he would have been happier with Dawn.

The door opened and Jack entered, the sound of his boots clear on the floor. "We need to go."

All the time she'd left Rhys because Jack called haunted her. Gwen knew the reasons. Torchwood situations were never convenient. People's lives were in danger. They had literally saved the world more than once. However she justified it, Torchwood was her priority.

"Do you want to stay?"

Gwen knew she should. Pulling up a chair was a healthy response even knowing she could nothing to help him. "No." She turned away. Not for the first time she wondered how different their lives would be without Torchwood. No matter how much she idealized normal at times, she didn't regret her son.

* * *

Ianto Jones met Claire Weaver as she stepped through the large door. It was the second time she'd been in the hub since arriving from Nigeria. The Atmore people had varied backgrounds. She'd been taken from 1963 America by the unusual facility on Tasmania. After a couple years there and another in Nigeria, she had some understanding of the major changes. Seeing Cardiff for the first time had been shocking and required time to adapt.

"Captain Harkness said Mr. Williams is sick."

"Yes." Ianto motioned her toward the back hallway. "Jack and Gwen are tracing his movements for the last week trying to determine what happened."

Claire nodded as they walked. "Is there a nursery?"

"For sleeping. Usually the kids are in the kitchen area or my office when they're here." Ianto wondered how to explain. "Trefor and Michael are having lunch with Ken. Trefor knows something happened but not what." His empathy picked it up from those around him. "Anwen is on the firing range throwing things." Telekinetically throwing marbles at paper Weevil targets was too much for a first day. "She knows her dad's sick."

"Is that normal?"

Ianto wasn't sure how to answer. "For Torchwood."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Is Mr. Williams going to be all right?"

The Atmore people tended to view Rhys like many viewed Jack. He was the hero that kept them safe when the unimaginable took over their lives. "We don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Torchwood London; London; England**

 **Monday, October 11, 2021**

Rex Matheson stood by the windows in his office lost in thought. The situation was insane. After Rhys', the number of cases ballooned. With Torchwood cases, it wasn't unusual to have more questions than answers. But the only possible explanation they had tied to the raids on the military warehouses.

Langston knocked on the door and then opened it, motioning Owen into the office. Rex motioned toward the chairs in front of his desk as he crossed the room. Owen moved over and sat across from Rex.

Owen evaluated ten of the fifteen cases in London and Cardiff in two days and looked ready to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair. Sleep was his next goal. "What happened?"

"Outbreaks have been reported in London, Cardiff, Dublin and Truoro. All four countries and multiple organizations are demanding answers. The only obvious connection are Torchwood offices. After the warehouse raids, there are safety concerns."

Owen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Public Torchwood offices."

"Yes." Rex reached that conclusion just as quickly. "I pointed out that none of the technology seized from the warehouses is in any of the affected cities." Pause. "I've been asked for additional locations. As proof that Torchwood didn't cause the illness." It had to be bad if someone was willing to drug people in four countries. The question as always was what was worth it.

"They must be desperate."

"I provided an old British Guyana location near the border with Brazil. No nearby population. Nothing to damage or steal."

Owen yawned. "What will that resolve?"

"Global has continual satellite coverage of the area. When whoever raids it, we will have proof of intent."

"Tosh has been coordinating with the kids in Nova Scotia. Based on how the Global Space Station was brought into orbit using Armore energy, they think it's a similar attempt. Except it's taking much longer." Owen rubbed his face trying to stay awake. "It could be related."

A thought occurred to Rex after Langston escorted Owen toward a guest room. The island explosion somehow allowed access to alien technology. The original theories on where the technology came from didn't hold. He never asked where Global came from or how. Mainly because he didn't expect an answer. Finding it and successfully retrieving it must have required alien technology in addition to Atmore energy. If Torchwood confiscated the technology necessary to prevent or control an acquisition, that could make them desperate. Especially if there were consequences to not having it.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian sat up in bed reviewing reported incidents since the explosions. The ancient-effect increased his reading speed and comprehension allowing him to process more information than humanly possible. Even with the ability, it was still an incredible amount of information. Separating valid reports was complicated by the wide range of events, and plausibility not being a factor. Reading substantiated accounts made him realize they needed to revise their criteria for assessing conspiracy theories on-line.

Eryn shifted in bed next to him. "You should sleep."

Luc reached over and lightly touched her face. Her insistence on staying with him meant he had to go to bed or she wouldn't. Not that he could blame her. The forced separation had been stressful for both of them. "We need answers." The timing of what happened to him suggested that sifted through the enormous amount of information was necessary.

"Lack of sleep affects your temper." Eryn propped herself up on her elbow.

"I'm good."

"Until you get frustrated. Or a headache."

He conceded, setting the tablet on the bedside table. "A few hours."

She curled up against him as he laid down. He wrapped an arm around her. It wasn't the first time he concluded he didn't deserve her.

Aman Oliveira entered Kailen's lab with coffee and breakfast muffins. It had been a night and Aman suspected it wasn't over. There were too many unanswered questions. He set the tray on an empty section of desk.

Kailen groaned. "What language is this?"

Aman moved over, set his hands on Kailen's shoulder, and leaned forward to look. "Portuguese."

Confused, Kailen entered the criteria. It worked. "Why does Luc speak Portuguese?"

"He doesn't. It has to be ancient-related." Aman wished he knew more than a few words from his birth language. It never seemed important to learn. Nor ask Azrael why he was fluent. The older version of himself had connections to Brazil that hadn't been explained.

Kailen tensed. "The terrorists that destroyed our wedding spoke Portuguese." Pause. "And the biomechs were from South America."

Aman kissed the top of Kailen's head.

"There has to be a connection."

The terrorist they interrogated referenced the prophecy made by Idrissa's sisters. They assumed their motivation involved Azrael and Aman's connection to Azrael's network. But nothing conclusive was found. They had found weird possibilities. Aman wasn't sure he remembered his mother, but there was potential for problems there. His father wouldn't talk about her or his connections to Beaupre. As it wasn't important, they let it go.

"I don't know."

A cascade of alarms sounded. Kailen's hands flew over his keyboard. "Global notifications." He hesitated. "We don't get Global notifications."

"What happened?"

"A mountainside explosion in Guyana." Kailen typed. "It's a country in South America north of Brazil."

Aman had a bad feeling. He moved over to his laptop. "Do they speak Portuguese there?" They needed to contact Nigeria.

A couple minutes later, Kailen replied, "No. English is the official language. There are nine more that are probably regional."

"Find out everything you can."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness stood in front of the conference room flat screen for a conference call with Rex and the Prime Minister. Jack used a portal device and checked the facility on-site before it was offered as a test. There was nothing but a decaying office. According to records, the facility coordinated cultural anthropology research in the region. What he saw supported that.

"We're investigating the cause of the explosion," Rex said. "We chose that location to gather evidence the drug exposure was an attempt to force Torchwood to reveal additional offices."

"Why?" Hazel Bransom asked.

"Someone wants access to the technology confiscated from the warehouses," Jack said. "Based on satellite images, the people in Guyana were US military. In the region illegally."

Bransom sighed. "Any proof?"

"The images," Rex said. Not that it mattered. The US wouldn't admit it even faced with substantial proof. "The location was only provided to the four governments demanding additional locations."

"The US had help finding the office. It was hidden in the side of a mountain. In an unpopulated area." Jack gave it a moment. "The Guyana government may not have known it was there. Finding it through rumors would have taken more time."

"Meaning?" Bransom asked.

"Guyana is a former British colony. Unless someone had or found a very old regional map, the information came from a British historical society or museum." Jack had been with Torchwood at the time the office was operational and couldn't have found it without files and drones.

Bransom looked less than convinced. "That implies British citizens were involved with drugging people."

Jack knew it was a hard sell. "The only suspect in Cardiff is in the Royal Army. The suspects in Ireland are in the Irish Army."

"Canada?"

"RCMP," Rex said.

"Pending I buy this, gentlemen. What motivated such an extreme response?"

"It's possible we confiscated technology necessary to complete a large retrieval. A space station or a ship. As most of the technology was dangerous or potentially dangerous, it's taking time to evaluate it."

"Retrieval?" Bransom gave it a moment. "What happens if it's not done correctly?"

"We don't know."

Jack suspected it was bad.

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams walked toward the infirmary. Nessa's message sounded anxious. She said she had an explanation for what was wrong with her. Even with the weird mood swings, she wasn't prone to drama. It worried him. With everything happening, he doubted it was good news.

"Trefor." Liam hurried to catch up. "I have something about Guyana."

The general stopped.

"Two groups went to the office after the governments received the information." Liam held out a tablet with a video. "The first group prevented the second from accessing the facility. By blowing them up with alien technology."

"Why didn't the satellite catch this?"

"It did. But we had to look because they're not clearly visible," Liam explained. "The first group came in on foot from Brazil and returned the same way." He tapped the screen. "A fake indigenous rights group took responsibility. On a conspiracy site no one would take seriously."

"That's how you knew to look?"

Liam nodded. "Four used Robert's translator to search for information." Pause. "Does anyone in Nova Scotia speak Portuguese? Kailen has bots performing automated searches in major languages. Portuguese is spoken in how many countries?"

"Former colonies." The general paused to think. "Look it up. I need to contact Nigeria. As far as I know, Azrael is the only person with direct Torchwood access that speaks it. He's from Brazil originally."

"Aman?"

"I don't think so. But ask."

Liam nodded and headed off.

Another complication, the general thought. He started walking again. First he would check on Nessa. If it was bad, Rachael could contact Nigeria. Nothing Liam found was urgent. Although it did generate a lot more questions. The Brazil connection made him wonder if Aman was indirectly involved.

A question for another time, the general concluded as the infirmary door slid open. Nessa looked overwhelmed sitting on one of the medical cots. He crossed the room. She looked up.

"What's wrong?"

Nessa hesitated uncharacteristically. "I'm pregnant."

"The tests were negative."

She closed her eyes and motioned toward the bedside table. He picked up the tablet.

The information was confusing. He'd seen a few pregnancy tests. None were positive. "What am I looking at?"

She hugged herself. "The baby isn't human."

He'd never dealt with an alien pregnancy, but he'd heard stories. His mother was bitten and impregnated by a Nostrovite the night before her and Rhys got married. It caused unexpected problems at the wedding. The way Jack told it, they had to retcon all the guests.

"Four, what can you tell me about the pregnancy?"

"The father is not humanoid."

The general had no idea how that was possible. "Something like Nostrovite?"

"No. An energy being."

"Ancient." Tears streamed down Nessa's face. "With Four's help, I even figured out who."

"How urgent is this?"

Nessa shook her head. "It won't kill me."

He set a hand on her knee. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good." The general kissed her forehead. "How long?"

She looked at him. "February, maybe. I've heard stories." Pause. "I didn't believe them."

He sat on the edge of the cot. "Would your aunt know?"

"Yeah. Aunt Colina will be here as soon as she can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Former Torchwood British Guyana; Southern Guyana Near Brazil Border**

Jack Harkness arrived moments after John on the outcropping beyond the facility. A nearby bot allowed them to safely arrive on the side of a cliff. The portal devices still felt strange after the Germany incident. Although Claire reported no complications arriving by portal-modified bot from Nigeria. It could be the location. Or his imagination.

"Is this near where you and Ken landed?" The detour from Edinburgh one was one of many unexplained situations.

"Compared to what?" John looked up from his wrist-strap. "The Solstice Archaeological Park is two countries over and across the Brazil border."

Jack nodded. "And the message?" They discussion they had on the experience was brief.

"Dael, a Torchwood agent from the second future time line I was in. She referenced the attack in Cameroon." John didn't know what to think. "It was like getting a message from a ghost."

"The CN drugging that trapped you in the Rift?"

John nodded. "Dael either betrayed me or died in Cameroon."

"Connection?"

"Ronald Beaupre, Bashiri Oliveira, and Aman." John isn't sure. "Ken suggested it was an ancient's attempt to communicate. The last attempt might have been the transformation dream. It ended badly."

"What case were you working with Dael?" Another thought occurred to Jack. "Did you meet Dael in the original time line?"

"I knew her in one time line." John shook his head. "I don't remember why that Anwen sent us to Cameroon."

"What questions did the interrogators ask?"

John shrugged. "I was hallucinating monsters. Even if I remembered, it wouldn't be reliable."

Jack flipped open his wrist-strap and scanned. It looked the same as his previous scouting trip. "Nothing."

A sentinel appeared several feet from them. It could handle rougher terrain. With no idea what they were walking into, they needed something to go first.

"Drone scans found nothing." Luc's voice came from his Terminator-looking robot.

"Jack," Aman said. "Liam found information on a Portuguese-language website. It could have been meant for us. Luc wrote notes last night in Portuguese without realizing it." He added quickly. "Luc doesn't speak the language."

"Could this involve your mother?" Jack realized it wasn't a question he wanted to ask. He'd lost his own mother young and suppressed it for a long time.

"Azrael is checking that." Aman sounded uncertain. "It could involve my father, Beaupre, the terrorists that disrupted my wedding or the advanced biomechs Azrael dealt with here."

"Do you know of a connection to Cameroon?"

"There are similarities between myths of the ancient Sao civilization in Africa, which included Cameroon, and the Jumbees of Guyana." Luc sounded distracted.

John looked at Jack. "That helps how?"

"Early Torchwood might have mistaken the cryptids for valid cases. Or they could have existed. Explaining an office in the middle of nowhere."

Jack found a conversation with Luc about potentially imaginary creatures to be unnerving. "Are you feeling all right?"

Luc tone shifted as he focused on the conversation. "No. I developed abilities that can't be explained by current science."

"Any scientific ideas?" John asked.

"No."

"It has to be ancient-related," Eryn injected. "We know the first group exists. We know they arrived on foot from Brazil and targeted Americans. The problem is we can find no motivation other than to protect that office." Pause. "They had to know where the Americans were going. Not necessarily why. Entering the area by foot, on short notice, suggests they know the area. Any group willing to target Americans is unlikely to do it unless they have to." Pause. "The conspiracy site announcement suggested they wanted it seen but not taken seriously by most. It's unlikely they knew Four had a translation program. Only ten countries are listed as Portuguese-speaking online. In Africa, South America and Europe." Pause. "Assuming it was a message for Torchwood, they know Azrael exists or that Luc suddenly developed an ability to understand Portuguese."

"Or both," Aman said. "Of all the languages Luc could have suddenly learned, why Portuguese?"

Jack wished they had an answer. "Could it be a religious site?" The world view on cultural rights wasn't always the greatest, but it was better than a hundred years ago. It was a stretch, but Torchwood could have taken over a historical site, if someone felt it was justified.

"We'll look," Eryn said.

John waited until the conversation ended. "The kid could be compromised."

"We could be compromised."

John shrugged. "At least we're sober."

The sentinel led into the former facility followed by the maintenance bot. John Hart entered behind Jack, eying their surroundings. John scanned with his wrist-strap. What stood out was not what he found but what he didn't.

"In the original time line, I saw several old Torchwood facilities. A few that took over historical fortresses." He looked up from his wrist-strap "They had similarities." Pause. "Which database did the information come from. The hub or Global?"

"Global. The hub's historical information has discrepancies." Jack flipped opened his own wrist-strap and scanned. "No tech. No power source."

John checked his results again. "No indication it ever had them." There were possibilities that wouldn't leave a trace. None were suspicious. Until someone killed Americans to protect the facility. "Why this location?"

"It's empty. There is no one in the area." Jack shook his head. "According to the file, the facility was for cultural anthropology research." Pause. "How does anyone research cultures in an area with no people."

"There is a cultural anthropology outpost in a desert. I can't remember where. It's uninhabitable without extreme environmental controls. No one lives in the area." That experience had been unfortunately memorable. A movie-like defense system trapped three of them in a sublevel three stories down. They were barely rescued in time.

"It's a code." Jack groaned. "We need a Global search for all facilities with this classification."

John spoke into his wrist-strap. "Anwen Williams."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones read the information again and groaned. The prime minister must have demanded the military investigate the drug. RMP investigator Chet Chaney arrived and had already disappeared. From the local police report, he was abducted by a military-like group wearing black. One of the witnesses insisted the leader was female. Gael Towler, aka Sal, came to mind immediately. She had a history with Chaney and military black ops. From what they knew of her activities since Connie's death, Sal was out for blood more than usual.

Ianto entered Tosh's lab. She reviewed the drug while Gwen hovered. From Rhys' medical scans, the effects were fading over time. That appeared to be the case from the other known cases. What concerned them were the similarities to CN and whether or not the people distributing the drug understood it.

"PD is asking we assist with an investigation." Ianto explained the abduction and likely suspect. "Do you know how to contact Sal?"

"Yeah." Gwen stood. "Check the police files. See if Sal's behavior changed."

Ianto nodded.

Tosh waited until Gwen left. "We may have a problem."

He walked over.

"Owen found cases in London where the symptoms were completely different. It looks more like a CN variation."

Ianto didn't like the sound of that. "Is it possible?"

"I don't know. The Nanogenes reacted similarly to both CN and this new drug." Tosh turned to face Ianto. "Rhys is a bad test case. He was born and raised in Cardiff. Which means he's been exposed to Rift energy. Atmore. And other possibilities through Torchwood."

"Send me the list of victims with symptoms similar to Rhys." Ianto wondered if it was a coincidence or if the original victims had previously been exposed to exotic energy.

Tosh hesitated. "The drug Andy was exposed to was part of a retrovirus that affected his sperm count and the regional part of his genetics."

"The victims?"

"Varied. The most extreme case in London is on holiday. She lives in New Zealand. Maori."

It reminded him of the 1948 incident with the American ship that brought Dmitri forward in time. Maori meant her regional genetics were different. "she could have been exposed to Atmore or alternative Rift energy."

* * *

Anwen Williams stood by her father in the infirmary. He was both unconscious and restrained. The memory of his actions remained vivid. She set a hand over her father's, reminding herself it wasn't his fault. The angriest she'd ever seen him had been directed at Jack.

Three years ago, she'd been a normal kid with normal problems. Her brother threw blocks. Her father was continually jealous of her uncle. And she daydreamed of following her mother's footsteps some day.

Anwen wiped tears from her eyes. Normal ended during a home invasion. She'd been forced to kill a creature with the Rift that would have killed them and destroyed the city. Then an entire ship full of aliens. Torchwood consumed lives. Twelve years old and her life was already written. When she finished secondary school she would attend university for a degree in political science. When it came time to replace Rex, she'd become the most power and lonely woman on the planet. Few friends. No family of her own. The same fate her brothers faced.

Her wrist-strap chimed. She released her dad's hand. And flipped it open. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"We need a Global search for all former facilities listed for cultural anthropology."

Anwen looked confused. "Isn't anthropology," she pronounced it carefully, "The study of people."

"Yeah."

The Global mainframe from Torchwood London in 2049 was enormous compared to current computers. "It could take awhile."

"The former British Guyana office has that designation. There are no people in the area."

Anwen groaned, walking for the infirmary door. "Why did Torchwood keep fake records?"

"Someone thought it was necessary."

The door closed behind her. "Anwen Williams, command authority." The computer acknowledged her. "Start a Global search for facilities used for cultural anthropology." Another sound confirmed it started.

* * *

Gwen Cooper headed for the conference room. She needed one of the encrypted burners. The phone situation had gotten to the point where Four and Xiu built a device from current and alien technology to combat eavesdropping. It constantly monitored their civilian mobiles. Every time new software was uploaded into phone company computers to try and override their encryption, the device altered it. If their security was breached, a secondary device on each mobile would issue a warning and initiate an alternative encryption. It was ridiculous.

The security paranoia also meant they had more than one device configuration. Contacting someone hiding from law enforcement and military meant additional precautions. It kept the computers from registering the call happened. They used them rarely to keep them a secret as long as possible.

"No," Sal said, answering the phone.

Gwen smiled. "You know why I'm calling?"

"The Army has been tasked with investigating itself."

"Chaney got lost. I need to find him before his friends show up."

Sal laughed. It had an edge. "His friends are the reason he's lost." Pause. "He developed a conscience and there was concern it's contagious."

"Chaney's safe?"

"For now."

Gwen didn't know enough about Sal to guess if that was an assurance. "If you find out anything about the drug…"

Sal interrupted, emphasizing, "We will deal with it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Returning from Guyana left Jack Harkness wondering what he missed. The facility had definitely been a historical site. The construction and few remaining carvings were documented. Even if it explained the attack on the Americans, they needed more information to understand the situation. The site had not been used for anything in decades. He doubted Torchwood took over an active location. With no one living in the area and no connection to a contemporary culture, he had to wonder if the motivation involved the cultural history.

Jack stepped into Ianto's office. He knew more about Torchwood history because he'd researched it. He might know what a fake cultural anthropology designation meant. If he didn't, Jack needed to contact the general and Azrael. Whatever the explanation, Jack doubted the answer was that simple. Someone would have mentioned it already.

Ianto looked up from his desk. "Find anything?"

"No." Jack crossed the room. "But you did." From Ianto's expression, it wasn't good.

"The bodies we recovered from the business park in August appeared were being stored." Ianto held out a tablet. "Eight grave robberies and ten unexplained holes on undeveloped commercial property."

Jack accepted. "What happened to the cemetery presets?" He sat on the edge of the desk.

"They were listed under miscellaneous vandalism. I only found them because I was looking for recent cases involving Sal. There is a woman's shelter near one of properties and the investigator thought it was a threat against one of the women. Or women in general."

Jack reviewed one of the cemetery reports. What stood out immediately was the investigator's approach. Grave robbing was an indication of more serious crimes. Damaging tombstones and graffiti were vandalism. The investigator dismissed the obvious concerns. Jack checked the other robberies. "The DC for the cemeteries is the same."

Ianto nodded. "An Army vet. I checked." Pause. "I also looked up local procedures for investigating grave robberies and missing bodies. The investigator violated all policies and procedures."

"Did you contact Lacene?"

"Yeah." Ianto took a moment. "When I was writing the email, I remembered another unexplained grave robbery."

Jack looked up from the tablet. "Bree's brother."

"I called Rex and asked him to scan the other graves. For tampering."

"Do we have anything needing immediate attention?" Jack set the tablet on the desk.

"No."

Jack reached for Ianto's hand. "We should get sleep while we can."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Eryn Sylla entered Luc's lab concerned about how much time he'd spent alone. Under other circumstances, she'd view her worries as paranoia. But Luc needed to be careful. If he got overly tired or frustrated, he risked getting dangerously angry.

Lightly, she ran her hands over his shoulders. "Time for a break."

"We need answers."

Eryn kissed the top of his head. "It takes time."

"We don't have it." Luc motioned at the screen. "The Atmore energy is accumulating in an area southwest of Australia. Monty found atmospheric anomalies."

"Meaning?" Eryn leaned down, set her chin on Luc's head and wrapped her arms around him.

"That whatever the military intended to find is large and in space." Luc took a moment to compose himself. "I spoke with Tiarni and Namir. Atmore is reacting."

"Can it be stopped?"

"Not without more information."

Eryn gave it a moment. "You're tired and tense."

Luc ran his hands over Eryn's arms. "We're running out of time."

"Ettie, Monty and Tosh will manage a few hours without you." Eryn released him and stepped back. "A warm shower and sleep will clear your head."

* * *

 **The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**

Villetta Thirion accepted the thermos of coffee from Kol. It was that kind of night. Ettie never thought she'd see a scientific puzzle frustrate the four of them. She could rationalize and justify. The situation was insane. It violated the laws of known physics. Neither she nor Luc completed a formal education. But it came down to one simple, arrogant fact. Her and her cousins were the smartest people she had ever met.

"I spoke to… Azrael." Kol always hesitated using that nickname. He wouldn't explain why. "Nigeria is convinced a spaceship is going to crash." From his tone, the situation was as insane to him. "Idrissa is coordinating with the Keara there and the one in orbit to prepare a response."

"They know something we don't."

"A new psychic. They have a general idea what's about to happen, but no reliable specifics."

Ettie hadn't believed in psychics until she met Other Keara. The woman was both incredibly talented and completely insane. "Anything we can do?"

"Yeah. Review your theories for orbital shipyards. Keara on the station wants to start automated ship production."

Ettie stared at him. "Why?"

"Part of the crash predictions includes an alien attack."

"My theories are Star Trek-inspired daydreams. It would take me and my cousins months to design a testable prototype."

"We don't have months."

"Four can mass produce robotics with enough materials. A larger version of that system might work." Ettie shook her head. "Earth doesn't have the materials necessary to build ships. Even if we salvaged every metal shipwreck and emptied every junkyard and landfill." Pause. "If we had a way to mine the Ceres asteroid belt, comets, space debris, we might have enough material. Depending on what metals we need, and how much."

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London; England**

Scanning a graveyard in the middle of the night was not something Rex Matheson considered before accepting the job. He had wondered briefly why the Torchwood cemetery had extensive security, but concluded it was a deterrent to vandalism and morbid curiosity. Stealing bodies never crossed his mind.

Footsteps distracted him from the readings. He looked up and watched Lacene walk down the cracked path. "Evening."

Lacene nodded. "Are the graves intact?"

"Yeah." Rex switched off the scanner. "I ran DNA comparisons against Bree. They were her parents."

"Good." Lacene hesitated. "I have an unfortunate possibility for the stored bodies."

Her tone made Rex uneasy. "What?"

"The Pierro group as they're called by Torchwood Three. They alter their genetics using alchemy." Lacene gave it a moment. "And have ectogensis pods or artificial gestation technology. Complications with viability limits cloning experiments with birth mothers. Tech doesn't care how many babies don't make it."

"Cloning?"

"There aren't a lot of reasons to store bodies. Preserving evidence, trophies." Lacene shrugged. "It has to be worth the effort. Unless they're holding them hostage or plan to plant them somewhere, for whatever reason."

"Is there a connection between the military and that group?"

"The government. Pods were found at a sleep center here in London Torchwood raided. It connected to government research on sleepers." Pause. "I heard that pods were seized in Cardiff by a psychic and genetic aberration protection group. With viable infants."

Rex didn't want to think about that. There were too many ways to abuse that technology. And no valid reasons to clone humans. "For sake of argument, the military has cloning capability. What would it accomplish?"

"Best case scenario. More soldiers." Pause. "They would need a facility. Either to raise from birth. Or if they could rapidly age the clones to educate newborn adults."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

 **Tuesday, October 12, 2021**

After everything, the stress threatened to overwhelm Idrissa Oliveira. He sat on their bed and eyed the Sankofa bird carved into the bedside table. He woke from the strange dream with the Mistress of the Labyrinth and found it. Without thinking about it, he reached out and traced his finger over the bird.

The door opened and his husband entered. The familiar energy made the feeling worse. Idrissa reminded himself that regardless of physical form, or ridiculous alias, having his husband there was better than the alternative. Losing Aman to the island explosion was a nightmare Idrissa never wanted to repeat.

"What is wrong, liefde?" Aman asked, sitting on the bed.

There were many possible answers. "Too much."

Aman materialized a hand on Idrissa's leg. "Take time for yourself."

"Too much is happening." Chain psychic predictions, military conspiracies, crashing space ships and alien invasions were just the immediate problems.

Aman leaned in and kissed him. Only when their lips parted did Idrissa realize Aman solidified in general rather than just his lips. That was new. Aman said he was working on his ability to manifest, but had not mentioned it recently.

"Do you want to try?" Aman brushes his hand over Idrissa's cheek.

"Yes." Idrissa hesitated, realizing he was not sure how to start. Before Aman's change, they undressed each other. That was not going to work.

Amused, Aman nudged Idrissa back on the bed. "Has it been that long?"

"Two years." Idrissa reached for Aman. "Make me forget them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

Multitasking wasn't unusual for General Trefor Williams. Reviewing ship and shipyard schematics while playing online chess with a four-year-old was new. The kid was slow, which was understandable for his age, but impressive. It was hard to process at times that he was interacting with a younger version of himself. After two games, he knew the boy's skills started earlier. Either the odd genetic change, the early start of his Rift ability, or both contributed to it.

"Your turn," Trefor said.

The general smiled, looking up from his tablet. He quickly assessed the board. Then moved. Until the first chess game, he didn't understand the objection to playing board games with the boy. Anwen and Ken were the only ones left. Jack started claiming he was too busy after Trefor beat him twice in a row. Even Ianto's sister Rhiannon avoided it. There was something about losing an adult game to a small child they couldn't handle.

"Anwen said we're alike." The kid sounded hopeful.

"Yep. Same Rift ability and tactics." The general realized Trefor might not know what that meant. "Board games. No one wants to play chess or backgammon with me either."

"Losing isn't fun."

The general had been told that numerous times in various ways over the years. "There are good computer games." Until he consistently beat the high end ones.

"Boring."

You haven't seen a flight simulator yet. "Don't ask Anwen to play too much." Even she had limits.

"I know." Trefor hesitated. "Is the tactics," he stumbled over the word, "Part of the ability?"

"I don't know."

Liam knocked on the open doorway. "I found something."

The general looked up as he entered the office. "I'm playing chess with Trefor in Cardiff."

"I'm Liam. I need to borrow… him for a moment. I found something."

"I'm turning off the com for a few minutes." The general switched it off.

Liam handed a tablet across the desk. "There is a facility on Antarctica near New Zealand and Tasmania. Torchwood lists the company as a Colasanto affiliate. It doesn't appear military-related. That would violate the Antarctica Treaty." Pause. "It's somehow connected to research associated with Robert's ship."

"The company was founded by a friend of Jack's. A long time ago. I never got the whole story, but Angelo Colasanto inadvertently caused Miracle Day and left Jack clues on his death bed to resolve it."

"I thought it was a US military facility at first. Satellite images show civilian vehicles."

The general nodded. "The technology created to research the ship might have led to some of tech summoning equipment we're seeing now. Or an understanding of the possibility."

"Package the information and send it to Tosh."

Liam nodded and hesitated a moment. "Rogan found out Nessa's pregnant. You need to talk to him."

The general didn't look forward to that conversation. "I will." He suspected that wasn't the only question Liam wanted to ask as he watched him leave the office.

One situation at a time, the general thought, switching the com on. "Trefor."

"Did your friend want to play? Chess can wait."

The general smiled. "He's the office manager."

"Like Uncle Ianto."

"Somewhat. He's really good at tracking bad guys." Although the general wondered if that was what the boy meant.

"You talk different to him."

That was the first real difference the general noticed. It could have been environment. The boy lived in a block of flats with four couples. But the general doubted it. Mum asked more than once about empathy. It contradicted the Rift ability. He had no idea if he was empathic as a child.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three**

John Hart had just dropped Ken off for work when the call came in. Getting a concerned phone call from Gwen was unexpected. Anwen was depressed. Previous experience with her unpredictable moods meant he agreed with Gwen's assessment. They needed to do something. The question was what.

John only had one idea. From what he'd seen lately, she was envious of normal teenagers. While he couldn't give her a different life, he could give her a small amount of normal. Ken was happy to help.

When he entered the kitchen, Anwen looked up from a table. She held Michael on her lap. Trefor colored next to her. The new woman was making lunch. John couldn't remember her name.

"Presents?" Anwen asked.

"I thought it would help," John said as he walked over to the table. He set a superhero gift bag in front of Trefor and handed Michael the teddy bear.

"It's pink," Anwen said.

John handed her the bag and a rolled poster. "Pink's normal."

Trefor opened his bag and happily removed a small toy space ship. Removing the WWII RAF model airplane took longer. With a big smile, he held it out to Anwen.

She poked the bag. "Pink."

"You wanted normal."

Anwen groaned and looked at the poster. "Do I want to know?"

"It's not pink."

The new woman walked over carrying a lunch tray for the kids. "We haven't met."

Anwen laughed; it had an edge. "She's more Mary Poppins than Rhiannon."

"John Hart." He looked at Anwen. "Walk with me. Bring the bag."

"She's supposed to stay here."

"Gwen called," John explained. He doubted anyone tried explaining him to the babysitter. Even for someone who arrived in this time through Atmore, his background was complicated and difficult to believe. Nevertheless his history with Jack or a future version of Anwen.

Anwen stood and carefully set Michael in his highchair. "Claire has this idea that I should be good girl and be seen and not heard." A pan rattled in the kitchen area.

"Anwen," Trefor said nervously, hugging the model box.

John waited until Michael was secured. "Let's go."

They walked out, the door closing behind them. He had a better idea of what Gwen called. Anwen could be moody, but this was above and beyond. The belligerent attitude and rattling pans reminded him of previous tantrums that resulted in indoor windstorms. Previously, it involved him.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

John gave her a moment. When she didn't continue, he asked, "What worried your mother enough to call me?"

Anwen turned away, hugging herself. "I got angry." Pause. "And dented the gun safe on the range."

How was the first question that came to mind. "Why?"

"I just want to be normal." She wiped at her eyes. "Those girls at school that whine about chores and curfews. They don't have wrist-straps. Or get stuck in the hub because the military is trying to abduct them."

"You're scared?"

Anwen shook her head. "It's more than that. My entire life is already written. I need a degree I won't like. I have a job waiting that requires saving people from their own stupidity." Something rattled down the hall. "My baby brothers are in the same situation."

"The daycare attack?"

"Everything."

John and Anwen's wrist-straps chime simultaneously. They open them and check their message.

"Global has a list of cultural anthropology outposts." Anwen groaned.

John nodded, closing his wrist-strap. "It will get better." Attacking the daycare and threatening the kids was the limit of what any of them would tolerate. One way or another, the situation would change.

"Until the next crisis."

"Check the bag." John walked down the hall. He needed to find a tablet and transfer the results.

"Seriously?!" Anwen demanded.

"You wanted normal."

Anwen hurried to catch up with him. "Why?"

"The clerk at the music store said it's the most popular boy band for local girls."

"And a gift certificate for shoes?"

John shrugged. Her reaction was what he intended. She wanted something that wasn't real. Telling her wouldn't work, but showing her she didn't want her own definition of normal might.

* * *

 **Roald Dahl Plass**

Jack Harkness stood leaning on the railing and staring across the Bristol Channel. The cold wind wiped around him. Bad weather meant few sight-seers. He needed peace to think. For a reason he couldn't identify, the walls felt like they were closing in on him. He'd never been claustrophobic.

Strange thoughts added to it. Memories of Miracle Day and the 456 blurred. The suddenly powerlessness nearly overwhelmed him. And led to a tangle of confusing emotions. The Doctor's voice echoed through his head asking why he had to chose. Images of past lovers flashed through his mind. Getting fresh air sounded better than contacting Bree.

"Jack," John called, crossing the Plass.

Old emotions and memories surfaced. "He's just like you," The Doctor's voice said. Except Jack knew it was wrong. The Doctor knew about Ianto. After losing Rose, it didn't take much to imagine what The Doctor would actually tell him.

"We have a list from Global."

"Anything?" Jack looked at John.

"Amsterdam Island is in the area where the alien ship is expected to crash." John sounded puzzled. "The file is incomplete. A British ship, the Lady Munro, crashed on the island in 1833."

"Queen Victoria became queen in 1837."

John nodded. "The survivors were stranded for two weeks. They reportedly witnessed something horrific." Pause. "Torchwood established an outpost on the island with permission from the French. Except there is no information on what personnel or equipment was sent or why." Pause. "Historically, a Frenchman from Madagascar attempted to build a farm in 1871. Seven months later, he suddenly left everything including his cattle. In 1880, the HMS Raleigh found a different abandoned settlement searching for a missing ship."

"Another Atmore?"

"It sounds like it."

After a few minutes, Jack realized they did have a possible source of information. "Contact Tiarni at Atmore and find out if she knows anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Truro RCMP Office; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

 **Wednesday, October 13, 2021**

Eryn Sylla felt ridiculous sitting in an interrogation room. It looked like something out of a TV show. She couldn't help but remember listening to her father, and various others, talk about being arrested. Guilty people looked relaxed and even slept. They didn't ask questions because they already knew why they were arrested. She got half of it right. Until they started asking questions, she had no idea why they arrested her. Afterward she wondered what was actually going on.

The door opened and good cop returned. Ava MacDonald's intentions were obvious. She used kindness as both a tool and a weapon. "I confirmed you are in the country legally."

If she wasn't, Eryn thought, she was really bad at hiding. She spoke to the RCMP at least once a week.

"There is some confusion over who's in charge of the local Torchwood office."

Not really. Either the woman was lying or didn't have access to the local RCMP'S information. While MacDonald claimed to be a local officer, her lack of information suggested she was from another city and probably a different branch of law enforcement.

MacDonald looked up as if waiting for an answer.

Eryn focused on keeping her tone reasonable. "Was that a question?"

"I am trying to resolve this."

"Ma'am, there is nothing to resolve. I don't know where Jerard is. I've never met him." Eryn took a moment. "Nor have I met Mr. Sarkisian. Or been to his house."

"We received information that doesn't support that."

Eryn knew that wasn't true and doubted MacDonald believed it. "It's wrong. The local Torchwood office is support. Only. We research and collect information. As my boyfriend is good with robotics, we offer assistance with emergency services. We have no investigators or field agents."

MacDonald made a show of looking through papers. "According to eye witness accounts, the robotics are military hardware."

"No. The scary looking ones were designed for defending Torchwood offices. They have been used locally to rescue people from fires and search wooded areas."

"We have significant information on your personnel and activities."

That was a blatant lie. "Good. Then you know the office provides Torchwood support."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper walked into the conference room gripping her mobile. The situation was ridiculous. She could only guess it was somehow related to the joint military effort to reclaim the technology from the warehouses. Nova Scotia had the best working relationship with local law enforcement of any office. RCMP had to know they were damaging that relationship.

Jack looked up from one of a pile of tablets and a laptop he had in front of him. "What happened?"

"Rex called. Eryn was arrested at a grocery store this morning."

Confused, Jack set the computer down. "Why?"

Gwen leaned on the back of a chair opposite Jack. "It sounds like RCMP wants an excuse to serve a warrant on the Torchwood office. They're accusing her of crimes the Observatory committed." Pause. "Jerard Sarkisian, one of Luc's cousins, was removed from a government facility after attempting to breach Nova Scotia's security. And someone broke into Luc's grandfather's home and stole books."

"Books?"

"Either what's wrong with Luc or the boy found in Victoria Park." Gwen doesn't know. "Ettie was probably looking for information on alchemy, and the source of the families anger issues."

"Luc?"

"Isn't the only problem. Nigeria found out. Azrael is in Nova Scotia."

Jack reached for the device in the center of the table to make a conference call.

Toshiko Soto entered Jack's office as he removed his coat from the rack. One of the worst parts of Torchwood was having to prioritize more than one urgent situation. The situation is Canada was bad, but it wasn't their priority. They had a bigger problem. Having been in more than one type of prison, she preferred to focus on freeing Eryn.

"Jack," Tosh said quietly.

He turned to look at her.

"You can't go to Canada." Tosh sighed. "I've reviewed data sent from Nova Scotia and the Observatory. Whatever is happening is happening now." It didn't help that none of them knew what it meant.

"How bad?"

"I don't know. The space station sent a notification. It's taking over tsunami warning centers in and around the Indian Ocean. Preparing to issue an evacuation order for everyone in the area. Antarctica, islands in the region, sections of Australia, possibly Tasmania and New Zealand." Tosh closes her eyes. "An object hitting water is like hitting cement. Depending on the size and density, it might not cause waves like an earthquake as much as displace water as it sinks. There are too many possibilities. All bad." She opened her eyes not wanting to think about it. "Without specifics, we may not have time to issue a warning."

"Did Keara say how she was preparing to handle it?"

"No specifics. She did say she contacted Simon for another ship." Tosh suspected that meant another space ship.

"Find Owen and pull the prep files for natural and man-made disasters."

* * *

Jack Harkness returned his coat to the rack. The impending disaster reminded him of the mentally unbalanced Time Lord that attacked Earth. The odds weren't good. But they'd survived. Jack suspected the reminder had more to do with what followed. His desire to keep secrets almost resulted in John destroying his team. If he'd done things differently, he might have prevented what followed.

After talking to John, Jack remembered why he and Dmitri were on the Arctic Wind in 1948. They were following rumors about a ship. But Torchwood was specifically interested in the Knowsley Hall. It reportedly sank off the coast of Australia in 1880. Torchwood found old records and maps at an unspecified location providing different information. Including that the ship was carrying cargo from a salvaged crash of unknown origin. Although he had no memory to support it, Jack suspected the Arctic Wind met the same fate as the Knowsley Hall.

He flipped open his wrist-strap. "John Hart."

"I didn't do it."

Jack smiled. "For once." He than explained what he remembered. "Ideas?"

"Possibly." John wasn't certain. "I found a small French museum. It has journals from Reunion, the French name for Madagascar. One person was suspected of being mentally ill, writing fiction or both. He talked about why the 1871 settlement failed. It contradicts historical records." Pause. "The writer mentioned Mount Dives, a dormant volcano, and describes a mountainside facility similar to Guyana. He claimed it was build by the same pre-Human civilization responsible for the Piri Reis map and others depicting Antarctica without the ice."

"It could involve the other Rift." One of the numerous discoveries in recent years that made Jack question what he thought he understood. The area was somehow affected by a Rift similar to Cardiff located in another universe. The barrier somehow thinned and had unpredictable results.

"I thought of that." John hesitated. "Jack, if a ship falls through a hole in space-time and disrupts a malfunctioning temporal device near a Rift, the conflicting energies could threaten more than one universe, not just this planet."

From what Simon said about Redemption, and the Time Agency from his universe, that was his area of expertise. "Keara contacted Simon."

"We need him."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira stood back, watching Luc punch one of his modified bags. From the damage he was inflicting, Xiu needed to reinforce her modifications. Another punch followed by a crunch and a rip. The bag fell off the chain and hit the floor with a thud. Luc growled in frustration.

Aman had no idea what to say. With everything that happened, it wasn't surprising Luc couldn't handle the stress. Eryn focused since he was able to leave the cell on keeping him calm. His issues flared when she went to the store. Finding out she'd been arrested resulted in a violent tantrum.

"Is he coping?" Azrael asked quietly, seeming to appear next to Aman.

"No. He's broken chairs, a table. A wall."

Luc threw his broken punching bag across the room.

Azrael shimmered. "How does Eryn keep him calm?"

"She walks in the room and he visibly changes." Pause. "It bothered Luc. When he could still think straight without her."

Luc punched another bag, puncturing it and breaking the chain holding it to the ceiling.

"How many people know this?"

"A few." Aman exhaled loudly.

"I listened to conversations at the RCMP office. Eryn was arrested by some type of national cop claiming to be local. They know the charges are absurd."

"Can they get a warrant?" Serving it with Luc out of his control would result in people dead. And additional problems.

"No." Azrael paused. "It is being argued that Torchwood has international law enforcement standings and answers to The Hague. Rex presented evidence that the local drug cases are connected to the RCMP. And the warehouse raids. An attorney in the Netherlands demanded documentation justifying Eryn's arrest."

Kailen's footsteps sounded in the hall. Aman stepped back and watched his husband approach. If they didn't get Eryn back soon, Kailen's anxiety would start affecting his ability to work. Aman moved over and gave Kailen a hug.

"The South African Consulate is involved." He pressed his face to Aman's shoulder. "How did getting groceries turn into an international incident?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Thursday, October 14, 2021**

The conference room was crowded. Jack Harkness sat at the head of the table. Gwen sat to his right with Trefor sitting on her lap. His rested his head on his crossed arms on the table. Anwen sat next Gwen reading a tablet. Owen sat opposite Jack and reviewed paper files. Tosh had a dedicated tablet and leaned against Owen. Ianto sat on Jack's left with Michael sleeping on his lap. The mood was grim.

The door opened and John entered. Jack and Gwen looked up as John walked around the table and stood next to Ianto. "Simon, Robert and Oldaria are here." John motioned toward space. "The Atmore energy is opening a portal of unknown type above Earth's atmosphere. Several satellites have been destroyed."

Jack stood. "I need to meet with Simon."

John nodded. "On Global." Pause. "Having you and the general in the same place requires answering too many questions. The three of you together…"

Gwen smiles weakly. "Rex will have a heart attack."

"Be safe," Trefor said sleepily.

Anwen reached over and tousled Trefor's hair. "Uncle Jack is indestructible." She looked and John and mouthed "be careful."

Jack heads out of the room, and waited until the door closed. "What didn't you say?"

They started walking again.

"Oldaria thinks the Atmore energy was used to access ancient technology in a pocket of other-dimensional space." John shakes his heads. "Robert tried to explain the specifics." He added, unsure if he should be amused or insulted, "With Oldaria laughing in the background."

"What's the joke?"

"It's impossible to con, charm or shag interdimentional physics. We won't understand."

Jack laughed.

* * *

 **Torchwood Global; Earth Orbit**

General Williams walked into a circus. Jack and Simon argued on one side of the room with John trying to mediate. Robert watched with amusement. Azrael paced partially visible. Keara, the one he knew from the original time line, used an impressive portable tactics station that was part VR and part holograms. While Rex stood with back to a corner watching the room with his arms crossed.

The general opted for the least insane option and walked over the Rex. Seeing him on the station wasn't the highlight of the day. Not with knowing what he would do to Torchwood. But he hadn't done it yet. Hadn't become that person yet. Nessa had pointed out more than once that the future wasn't written. It might be possible to prevent Rex from taking that path.

"WWII is multiplying."

The general smiled. "One Jack is bad enough."

Jack, John and Simon's wrist-straps sounded moments before station alarms filled the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Keara. The alarms ended.

Keara spoke, keeping her eyes on her tactical display. "We have a large, derelict ship emerging. No signs of power."

Robert tapped a control and disappeared in a pillar of white.

"We need to intercept and if possible keep it from entering the atmosphere. If that does not work, it needs to towed and set down on Antarctica. The international treaty will ideally slow any military response."

Simon used his wrist-strap and disappeared in a pillar of white.

"Robert has smaller ships. You flew them before." Her hands moved over a virtual keyboard with VR gloves. "Prepare to transport."

Jack, John and the general than disappeared.

* * *

 **Earth Orbit and Atmosphere**

The somewhat spherical ship entered normal space with energy sparked around it like small bolts of lightning. From the pilot's seat of a small ship, Jack Harkness reviewed streaming data coordinated by Soldier Keara. It wasn't the worst scenario he imagined, but it was bad.

Jack activated the com. "We need more than a tow. Can the Atmore drones produce a partial energy container?" He imagined it like a giant cup underneath it.

Simon asked, "You want to push it?"

"Azrael went to Nova Scotia," Keara said, explaining, "Luc's in containment."

"Kailen is the drone pilot," the general commented.

An uneasy feeling settled over Jack as precious minutes ticked. The derelict ship's orbit deteriorated as expected. Robert and Simon kept above it. The small ships stayed on different sides. It was too easy. With the energy exchange, possible problems in the area and the military groups sense of urgency, they were missing something.

"First Atmore drone," Keara announced. She made an unhappy sound.

Jack checked his scan readings. "It crashed." Which didn't make sense. The drones were designed to withstand Atmore energy.

"The energy changed," John explained.

There wasn't enough information for Jack to guess. He flipped open his wrist-strap and scanned the ship he was piloting. "John, Trefor, get out of range. Energy around the ship is altering everything it comes in contact with."

"Jack," Simon said, "We can use your ship to create the container."

"Can it be remote piloted?" Jack wasn't sure how long the ship would survive the energy.

"Potentially." Robert hesitated. "Jack, how are we getting you out of the ship?"

Jack wondered that himself. The portal device wouldn't work. Or at least not without consequences. For similar reasons, the teleporter wasn't an option. He quickly checked the computer. As a spaceship, it didn't have an ejection option. He needed to get out of range of the energy and land. Which he couldn't do if the ship was needed to guide the derelict.

"I'm not."

"Jack," John said, "We don't know what the energy will do to you."

"What happens if it hits the ocean?" Jack asked. That was the important question and they didn't have an answer.

A brief silence followed.

"We can't reach Antarctica," Keara said. "There is no one on Amsterdam Island."

A memory tugged. "Mount Dives is a volcano." Jack than thought about impact. The eruption should be limited to the island. "Can we prevent an Earthquake?"

"Possibly," Keara said. "Issuing tsunami watch now for Australia, Tasmania, Antarctica and nearby islands." Pause. "Preparing wave response."

With information from Simon, Jack flew into position.

"Do you want to record a message, Jack?" The general asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Watching satellite footage on the screen was unreal. Ianto Jones opted to wait with Gwen and the kids in the conference room while Owen and Tosh went to her lab. Watching the small ships move around the derelict left Ianto wondering what was happening. When one moved under the derelict, trying to slow it's descent, it didn't take much to guess who was piloting it. Or that it would end badly.

Gwen and Anwen watched, gripping each other's hands. Trefor slept.

As the ships descended, it didn't take much to guess what was going to happen. Jack would get crushed by the ship. Or he'd escape impact and still crash. No matter how many times he watched Jack die, it never go easier. His age was uncertain. He survived the Blessing, being buried, blown up, and transformed during the second explosion on the island south of Vietnam. But Ianto couldn't help but wonder if Jack was truly indestructible. Or if his luck would run out eventually.

Watching and waiting did nothing for the growing sense of dread. Michael shifted on Ianto's lap. He held Michael and kissed the top of his head. As the derelict neared land, the image on the screen lost focus and then disappeared entirely.

Ianto closed his eyes as tears welled. He wanted to believe he was overreacting. And blame the PTSD. But he knew it ended badly. Jack was trapped or worse.

"Dad," Michael said.

Ianto looked down, trying to keep it together.

"Your eyes are blue," Anwen said quietly from across the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Torchwood London; London, England**

 **Friday, October 15, 2021**

Diplomacy was the most ridiculous part of the job, Rex Matheson concluded. An alien spaceship was somehow fused with an island and completely inaccessible. If it completely phased back, it could destroy the island and/or displace a large amount of water. The energy readings in the entire area created a no travel zone for hundreds of miles.

"The island belongs to France, Director Matheson. We have salvage rights," Durand Brouillard, a French diplomat insisted.

Rex stood by the windows, looking at the empty stables. He was too restless to sit at his desk. "The ship is not completely in our dimension." A concept he didn't understand when Robert tried to explain it. "How do you intend to salvage it?"

Brouillard's accent deepened with his annoyance. "Our scientists are reviewing the situation."

"It's a danger to the planet. We redirected it to the island to minimize the danger."

"You failed to salvage it. It belongs to France."

Rex took a moment to compose his thoughts. "We weren't trying to salvage it. If we could have destroyed it in orbit, we would have." Pause. "Our goal is to save lives."

Langford knocked on the door and entered. "Excuse me, director."

Rex turned to face his assistant. "Mr. Brouillard, I have another urgent matter to attend to."

"Torchwood is not authorized to operate in French territory."

"It's a potential weapon of mass destruction endangering the planet. As you do not have the technology necessary to disarm it, it is Torchwood's responsibility." Rex pushed a button and disconnected the call. And resisted the urge to rub his long healed chest wound. It ached.

"The press is waiting for a statement."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Kailen Sylla sat back and rubbed his eyes. For hours, he tested the limits of the energy and scanned what he could. The readings made no sense. Luc lost interest hours ago. Tosh was struggling to research the advanced sciences involved. They were all emotional. Kailen had no idea how any of them were managing.

"Coffee?" Aman sounded half awake.

"Sleep." Kailen concluded reluctantly. He had hoped Eryn would be home before he slept. And that he'd find some indication of what happened to Jack.

"Sounds good." Aman stood and held out his hand.

Kailen accepted, and moved to stand.

The intercom clicked on. "I found Morse Code."

With no idea what that mean, Kailen sat back down. If Luc was functioning, they might get something done. "Where?"

"Coffee." Aman trailed his fingers up Kailen's arm as he walked passed the chair.

"The energy type labeled 'eight.'"

Kailen's hands flew over his keyboard. Then listened. The pulses sounded like a pattern. "I'm sending it to Four for analysis." He typed. "How did you find it?"

"Retired Australian Navy volunteers. They're assisting with search-and-rescue off the coast of Western Australia." Luc then explained, "It's audible throughout the restricted zone."

Kailen remembered hearing something about that as he added the information and sent. Complex ship engines wouldn't function. One impromptu rescue organization sent out a request for volunteers over fifty. They were more likely to understand extreme ocean conditions without advanced technology.

"Four received it." Kailen gave it a moment. "Are you feeling better?" He didn't know how to word it.

"Somewhat." Luc sounded distracted. "I traced the investigator that arrested Eryn. Ava MacDonald is from Ottawa. Her duties involved national security."

Kailen closed his eyes. There was no way that was good. "We need to send the information to Rex."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

Sitting at his desk, General Trefor Williams reviewed the Morse Code again. It was an automated message created by manipulating an alien energy source. That alone suggested Jack. He'd defied insane odds for a long time. The translation confused the general. He sent a message to the one person who might understand it.

"Incoming message from Ianto," Four announced.

"Accept. Thanks."

Ianto appeared on the laptop screen. He looked awful. "You found something?" And sounded worse.

The general explained the message. "Does stegosaurus mean anything?"

"Michael's Halloween costume."

A loaded message. The general wondered if it was simple consideration. Michael was conceived at Atmore. The energy affected reptiles. A temporary Atmore energy source near the hub resulted in parthenogenesis and the pterodactyl reproducing without a mate.

"Other possibilities?"

Ianto shrugged.

The general hated to push. It didn't help that he looked almost exactly like Jack. "Why that costume?"

"Michael likes puppies." Ianto closed his eyes and smiled weakly. "Michael calls the pterodactyls puppies."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones sat in his office with Michael on his lap. With Jack missing, he wanted their son close. It helped when the fear swelled.

Thinking about Jack and yesterday's crash reminded Ianto of the 456 conflict with the government. Memories swirled. Finding where Jack was kept had been relatively easy. Freeing him required thought and planning. This time the situation was beyond his abilities.

Unable to resist, Ianto played Jack's last message again. Tears welled in his eyes as he listened. "Ianto," Jack sounded worried. "The plan changed. There could be a problem with landing. I love you and will be home as soon as I can."

"Jack." Michael reached for the tablet that played the message.

Ianto hugged Michael. Listening to that message repeatedly was not healthy for either of them. Ianto needed to find something to do. The Morse Code message and the general's questions came to mind. Even if Stegosaurus meant something other than the costume, Ianto had no idea what.

But it gave him a different idea. Stegosaurus were reptiles. Atmore energy affected their ability to reproduce in the very least. It could cause a population explosion. Ianto wasn't sure about land-based reptiles, but Australia was known for the most venomous sea snakes. Evaluating possible ecology damage might not be much, but it was something he could do. Even if it didn't accomplish anything.

"Dad." Michael reached for his cup.

Ianto checked it and found it empty. "Snack time."

Michael gripped his sippy cup as Ianto stood and headed for the door. Another thought occurred to him as he carried Michael into the hallway. Reptile reproduction was not the only possible problem. Atmore reversed Dawn's infertility. Area pregnancy rates needed to be monitored for the indefinite future. Figuring that out took priority over sea snakes.

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

After the press conference, Rex Matheson focused on the information Nova Scotia provided. Using his own sources, he confirmed the woman's identity. Which meant possible leverage. While technically the woman's name had not been specified, Canada claimed Eryn was arrested by local police. Ottowa and national security wasn't mentioned.

Finding a number for the Truro RCMP office didn't take long. Rex used his desk phone. It was already an international fiasco. When an officer answered, he asked for MacDonald. The call was transferred without questions.

MacDonald answered. "Hello?"

"Ma'am, this is Rex Matheson, the Director of Torchwood London."

"How can I help you?"

Rex gave it a moment. "Could you explain why the RCMP failed to mention that Ms. Sylla was arrested by a national security agency based out of Ottawa?" Pause. "Or why you arrested her for crimes outside your jurisdiction?"

"This is an inappropriate conversation, Director Matheson."

"It's an inappropriate situation. Ms. Sylla did not abduct anyone. Or steal anything." pause. "It's unrealistic that you failed to review RCMP'S files on the local office, the staff, and their activities. If Torchwood relocated Jerard Sarkisian or confiscated anything from his grandfather, it would have been arranged from London. Or Cardiff. Depending on when Jerard disappeared." Pause. "It wasn't us." The Observatory did it in response to a government attack on the Nova Scotia office. They suspected Jerard was involved.

"Aman Oliveira and Kailen and Eryn Sylla are directly connected to South African organized crime."

"Yes and no. Bashiri Oliveira is a crime boss. Chenzira Sylla was one of his lieutenants," Rex said. "Aman, Kailen and Eryn barely escaped South Africa alive. Mrs. Sylla has been in hiding since her husband was murdered."

"Aman Oliveira maintains ties with his father."

Rex wondered if Canada had somehow mistook Azrael for Aman. "They talk online. Bashiri makes demands. Aman ignores him."

"Our intel says otherwise."

"Then it's wrong. Aman wants nothing to do with his father's organization." Pause. "MacDonald, Canadian representatives lied to diplomats from multiple countries and The Hague. This has nothing to do with Bashiri Oliveria. His criminal activities are in Africa. And have nothing to do with Canada."

After the conversation ended, Rex thought about the topic switch. MacDonald justified her actions with a prepared back-up plan. If he hadn't already been convinced the charges were bogus, he would have been then. While any of the claims sounded good taken at face value, they wouldn't hold up. Canada risked angering multiple countries. With the crisis near Australia, the politically intelligent thing would be to release Eryn with an apology.

The only connection between Bashiri and Canada was Ronald Beaupre. There was a possible connection behind him and the elder Sarkisian. Their children Ruthie and Art ran Torchwood London until an attack by Beaupre resulted in their deaths. There were a lot of unanswered questions. If the arrest did involve family connections, including Bobby, the obvious question was why MacDonald thought Eryn knew anything about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper stood in the infirmary next to Rhys. She gripped his hand wishing he was awake. Too many things were happening. With Jack's whereabouts unknown and Ianto struggling that left everything to her. She would manage. But it was too much to do alone.

Owen walked over. He was both the same and different from the man she knew. A brilliant, broken pessimist willing to risk his life for people he didn't care existed. Seeing him often forced memories to the surface that she wished to forget. The affair had been with a different man more than a decade earlier. It didn't stop the memories.

She'd made a lot of mistakes, and somehow found a way to live with them. It wasn't the first time she thought Rhys would be better off without her. His life would be safer and saner. In a lot of ways, despite marrying him, she still chose Jack. Torchwood wasn't a job. It was a devotion that took over a person's life and consumed everyone around them.

"Regrets are pointless." Owen checked Rhys' scan readings. "When I lost Katie, I had no idea Torchwood or aliens existed. The horrors we see kill people who don't know they're there."

Except Rhys had been targeted because of their relationship. And as far as they knew, his exposure to exotic energy increased the drug's effect.

"Rhys is improving. Slowly, but consistently."

Gwen nodded. "Good."

"Get something to eat and some rest while you can." Owen walked around the medical cot. "I need to pry Tosh out of her chair. For the same." He walked out.

Gwen rubbed her face. With the increase in reports and different chaos in each of the offices, she doubted sleep was a reasonable possibility. Or that various law enforcement agencies would stop calling about the increase in strange events. The crash had a global effect. Whether or not it was an increase in valid reports was another story.

The door opened. Gwen wondered what Owen forgot. When he didn't enter, she turned to look. John stood in the open doorway instead. He motioned toward the hall. She joined him, wondering what happened. Generally, he avoided her. Which she didn't mind. It was hard to ignore the past.

"Simon…" John looked like he wasn't sure how explain. "Is arguing he's in charge of the rescue effort."

Another version of Jack, Gwen reminded herself. "Keara's response?"

"That he was outside his universe and redundant…"

"She told him what to do with himself?" Gwen injected.

John nodded. "Colorfully."

Gwen then realized John was still hesitant. "What?"

"Simon tried giving Luc orders. Not understanding the situation with Eryn. He somehow infected Simon's computer with porn bots."

Gwen laughed. She needed it.

"Robert and the general are mediating."

That would have been funny under other circumstances. "Is Rex involved?"

"No. According to Keara, he's focused on diplomacy. Canada and France."

The intercom clicked. "Gwen." Tosh sounded exhausted. "Beelu National Park Australia. It's near Perth and in the zone." Pause. "Campers and park employees are reporting something in the land-locked reservoir. No photographs yet. It's night there. But more than one witness thinks it's a giant sea turtle."

"Did it flag any files?"

Tosh groaned. "Every aquatic cryptid reported since the late 1800s."

Gwen nodded. "Get some sleep."

The intercom clicked off.

John looked resigned. "Do we have procedures for sea monsters?"

Gwen couldn't remember a single comparable case. "Common sense. If it's just a big turtle, relocate it to open water."

She started a mental list of everything she needed to do as John walked away. Check on Nova Scotia was on the top of the list. The last thing they needed was Luc out of control. With Eryn missing, that meant Aman was in charge. That could get ugly quick if they had to respond to a crisis.

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

Liam Doughtery had a ridiculous idea. It potentially explained the various military groups having advanced knowledge but using it wrong. The Tourtellotte family businesses were somehow involved with children and vulnerable adults connected to ancients. For reasons they didn't understand, some of the children had been transported by ancients through multiple jurisdictions. Pending the ancients were having some type of conflict and were using humans as pawns or tools, Tourtellotte companies could be caught in the middle. Fortschrittliche Technologielösungen connected the businesses to the military groups.

People had sold their souls for a lot less than advanced alien technology. The ancient could have convinced the various groups, or a coalition, that they would get the military strength necessary to protect themselves, defeat their enemies or take over the world. Then provided incomplete or inaccurate information.

Liam entered Trefor's office without knocking. He was focused on his tablet and his argument. And was almost to the desk before he realized he walked in on something. Liam looked up, intending to speak, and found Trefor holding Nessa on his lap. Rather than sexual, it looked emotional, which made it worse somehow.

"Sorry."

Trefor smiled. "I'm multitasking."

"I have a crazy idea." Liam explained how he came to the conclusion. "The ancients have affected Cardiff, Nova Scotia, here. Tangled Briers." Pause. "What if the ancients are giving us the tools to fight back?"

Nessa looked up from Trefor's shoulder. "Tools?"

Liam didn't know a better way to describe it. He softened his tone. "An ancient chose to impregnate you. Maybe it was your ability. Or your genetics." Pause. "Is it a coincidence you're part of Torchwood? And have an aunt that understands ancients."

Nessa pressed her forehead to Trefor's neck.

"From what I know of the changes, they're based on personality." Another thought came to mind. "It could explain Matt. And Atmore. Matt, Hana, Xiu, Rachael. Each has an incredible talent that would have been lost for different reasons."

"Why?" Trefor asked.

Liam had no idea. "Maybe ancient fight indirectly."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Idrissa Oliveira waited in the hall outside the isolation ward. Sai's latest round of predictions set off a series of others. It had happened before. Except it was negatively affecting everyone around him. The Refuge found someone to care for him. She was trying to determine the best way to prevent Sai from affecting other people, and having limited success.

Vijay approached in the hallway looking overwhelmed. "Is it possible Sai is affecting more than dreams?"

Idrissa turned. "Why?"

"There are reports of a giant turtle in an Australian reservoir. Sai has been talking about the World Turtle. Another Hindu story." Vijay shook his head. "Varaha, the one he's obsessed with, involves the world falling into a cosmic ocean. The World Turtle carries Earth on it's back. If the ship represents Earth in the story, and the myths are combined, than the world fell off the turtle." He closed his eyes. "I know it sounds crazy." Vijay looked at the floor. "Bangalore is nearly the same longitude as Amsterdam island. And has a Varaha temple. Around the same time as the first turtle sightings, an unexplained group of elephants were found by the temple." He looked up at Idrissa. "The World Turtle is depicted as having elephants on it's back holding up the world."

Idrissa took a moment. "How did you make the connection?"

"I didn't. A self-proclaimed guru with a cult following in the Thar Desert did."

"Look for a connection between Sai and that guru."

Vijay nodded.

"Did you find out why Sai was committed?"

"No."

"Focus on the guru," Idrissa said. "Interpol could have a file." Idrissa needed to discuss the possibility that Sai was sent to disrupt the facility. Or somehow start a religious movement. Although outlandish, both made more sense than Hindu myths come to life.

* * *

 **Beelu National Park; Near Perth, Western Australia**

John Hart arrived by portal device. And started on Mundaring Weir Road near the damn. He walked through the trees at the end of the reservoir. It didn't take long before he saw a large shape in the water. He flipped open his wrist-strap and scanned the area. Part of the derelict ship landed near the reservoir. With energy blanketing the area already, it hadn't been noticed. There was no indication it was dangerous. But they needed to remove it to be safe.

Using a device Keara gave him, John uploaded the scan data. Then switched on a Torchwood hand-held scanner. It provided different details of the water and turtle. Based on the scans it was a giant sea turtle. A quick computer review of the creature's genetics showed it had been exposed to chronons and what looked like Rift energy.

The com chimed. John activated it.

"You're on Godzilla duty?" Keara's familiar voice reminded him of their relationship and how it ended.

"Tokyo's safe." John couldn't help but remember how life had been easier when they were together. Before he hit bottom and nearly drank himself to death. Before his Anwen saved him. He had no idea why he envied the long lost connection. "She just needs an airlift to the ocean."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." John needed to stop living in the past or the lost future. Keara wasn't a fond memory. She claimed it was unintentional, but her faked death resulted in him nearly self-destructing.

"There is nothing we can do immediately without serious effort. Unless Turtle-zilla is a threat, she's going to be a tourist attraction for awhile."

"What about the debris?"

"I will figure it out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dreamscape**

Ianto Jones first noticed the tingling sensation. Then he opened his eyes and had no idea where he was. When his thoughts cleared, he realized it had to be a shared-dream. In one of Jack's memories. Possibly the derelict ship. The Morse Code message suggested he was inside it somehow. That was preferable to any alternative.

"Ianto." Jack's voice was distorted.

Unlike the hand-fasting dream, it didn't feel real. "Can I see you?"

"I don't know." The distorted memory shifted, but Jack didn't appear.

Ianto felt a hand lightly on his arm. "Is this the ship?"

"Partly. The derelict created some type of pocket dimension combining the ship and island facility." Jack hugged him, causing Ianto to tingle again. "A large garden is similar to the island south of Vietnam."

"How do we get you out?" Ianto struggled with the all too familiar fear.

"Oldaria might know."

"Are you safe?" The smell of smoke distracted Ianto. Old memories were affecting the shared-dream. And the ship changed. Dark tan became burnt orange. Shadows shifted like fire and smoke.

"Yes." Jack's words blurred, drowned out by the sounds of screams from the long ago memory. "Resist." His grip increased.

"I love you," Ianto yelled as the the ship dissolved, leaving the night the Cyberman destroyed Torchwood London. Voices mingled in the background. Lisa screamed.

A familiar presence slammed into Ianto, forcing him awake.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Saturday, October 16, 2021**

Ianto opened his eyes suddenly. His heart raced as energy danced over his skin. And he glowed blue. Minutes passed before he recognized the former alchemy lab. The memory of smoke lingered. He'd had a lot of nightmares over the years. They were never that intense.

An alarm indicated an emergency override before the door opened. Owen entered winded, he'd obviously been running. Barefoot and in rumpled pyjamas. He gripped a medscanner.

"Nightmare." Ianto didn't like the way his voice sounded.

Michael stirred in his crib. Ianto shifted, intending to tend his son, and couldn't push himself up.

"Don't move," Owen ordered. "You nearly had a heart attack from fear."

Ianto wondered if the shared-dream heightened the flashback. "How did you know?"

"Gwen." Owen kept reviewing the scan results. "You woke up Trefor."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. The kid's fine." Owen sounded distracted. "Computer, activate intercom." It clicked. "Gwen, I need a stretcher. Can you confirm?"

"I'm closer." Tosh sounded barely awake.

"Bring it to Ianto's room."

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Shared-dream." Ianto's vision blurred.

"Dad," Michael's voice echoed.

Ianto focused on Michael. He'd pulled himself up in the crib and held on with one hand while reaching for Ianto with the other. "Claire…" Someone needed to take care of Michael.

"Claire," Owen repeated, "Are you awake?"

"Yes." She sounded confused.

"Do you know where the alchemy lab is? Jack and Ianto's room."

"No. Is it on the computer map?"

"I will show you," Anwen said. "Give me a few minutes."

* * *

Gwen Cooper entered the infirmary. Owen and Tosh hovered around Ianto. Her first thought was that his PTSD flared. He reacted badly during the wait for Jack to regenerate on the island, but nothing close to a heart attack. They had the message, so they knew Jack survived. It had to be more.

"What happened?" A question she asked way to often.

"We don't know," Owen said, keeping his eyes on his hand-held scanner.

Tosh looked up. "What is a shared-dream?"

"I don't have a solid explanation." It started with dream talismans provided by Morpheus, one of three ancients that needed certain types of dream psychic. A long story that wouldn't help. "Jack can accidentally pull a person into a dream. Since the memory issue." Although Gwen couldn't help but wonder if this was intentional.

"Ianto is infused with chronons, Atmore energy and energy I can't identity," Tosh said.

"Could the energy affect Ianto's PTSD?" Gwen asked.

Owen stopped and thought. "An extreme night terror." He adjusted the scanner and scanned again. "It's possible."

"Their first and last shared-dream resulted in the rings they couldn't remove and Jack moving out." She could still picture Jack pacing and tugging at it like an animal caught in a trap. "It results in a serious headache. Not a heart attack."

Owen looked at her. "You've shared-dreams with Jack?"

"Yeah. As a form of therapy." It wasn't something she wanted to discuss. "The last time was an accident." Walking in on Jack having sex was another memory she could do without. "With the talismans, it doesn't have negative side effects."

"Should I send these readings to Keara?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah." An idea came to mind. She needed to contact Lacene. But they might have a way to contact Jack. Dream-sharing required an emotional connection. It might work better for John. He and Jack had a long history. And John regenerated. If the results were similar, John would heal quicker with fewer complications.

* * *

Toshiko Sato pulled a chair over and sat next to Ianto. She had waited until his symptoms stabilized. Gwen's repeated PTSD comments and refusal to explain what happened made her wonder. The Ianto she remembered, from her universe, had problems coping. His relationship with the Jack there was very different. If she hadn't seen the Jack and Ianto in this universe, she wouldn't have believed it possible. It made her wonder what happened.

"Are you up for a few questions?"

Ianto nodded, shifting to sit up more on the medical cot.

"You mentioned a shared-dream. How did it happen?"

"I'm not sure." Ianto sounded weak. "Jack wasn't surprised I was there."

"You have energy comparable to the crash site." Tosh had no idea how that was possible unless there had been some type of physical connection. "The space station and Nova Scotia registered changes to the no travel zone for several minutes."

"There was something wrong. It was Jack's memory, but distorted. He talked and touched me, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't sense him until he knocked me out of the dream."

"Why did he end it?"

Ianto hesitated. "I had a flashback. To the night the Torchwood Institute was destroyed by aliens."

Tosh gently grasped Ianto's hand. "Did Jack say anything about where he is?"

Ianto closed his eyes briefly. Then explained what he remembered. "Oldaria is an interdimensional being."

"Do you need anything?" She squeezed his hand.

"Is the energy dangerous?"

Tosh shook her head slightly. "No."

"Have Claire bring the kids."

* * *

Ianto Jones held Michael. Trefor sat next to him holding a teddy bear and talking about his new model. What Ianto couldn't figure out was why Gwen called John to buy presents for the kids. The bear was age-appropriate and perfect for Michael; which meant Ken picked out. That much made sense.

"Jack."

Ianto hugged Michael.

Claire walked over. "They need to get back to sleep."

Reluctantly, Ianto agreed. "Michael's favorite blanket is blue with teddy bears. Anwen knows what it looks like." She bought it for him.

Trefor hugged Ianto and climbed down using the chair Tosh moved earlier. "Anwen says Uncle Jack will be home soon."

Claire carefully lifts Michael. "We will come back after breakfast."

"Thank you."

Michael reaches for Ianto. "Jack."

"Dad," Trefor corrected.

The silence didn't help. Rhys remained in an induced coma while the drug wore off. It gave Ianto too much time to his thoughts. And worries. Like Michael, he wanted Jack now. Safe and home. Without waiting for answers and a solution to the latest Torchwood crises. Ianto knew he needed to be patient. Jack survived the island explosion. He would survive being trapped in an alien ship.

When Ianto realized he was creating a list of chores he needed to do, he knew he'd lost it. Based on Owen level of concern, chores would have to wait.

"Jack." Ianto wished he could close his eyes and go back. It was too dangerous.

Energy tingled over his hand. He opened his eyes. An indistinct form shimmered next to the bed. Dreams and hallucinations came to mind first. But a part of him knew it was real. "How?"

The shimmer shifted as if leaning forward and his forehead tingled.

"I love you."

Ianto felt a response. It was as if he was responding to Jack saying it back.

The shimmer then disappeared, leaving Ianto wondering. He could sense Jack similar to the hand-fasting shared-dream. Soothed by the familiar feeling, Ianto relaxed and slept peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Torchwood London; London, England**

Until that moment, Rex Matheson had been unable to determine if Canada or France was being more unreasonable and counterproductive. Working for the CIA, and later with Jack, Rex thought he understood dealing with egos. He had no idea. Canada sounded crazy trying to justify arresting Eryn with more excuses than a family values politician caught in a hotel room with an underage prostitute.

"Inspector," Rex said carefully. "Did MacDonald abduct Ms. Sylla from your station?"

"We have been unable to determine what happened," Stewart Buswell said. "Disabling security cameras and disappearing without a trace sounds more like your agency than my department."

Rex took a moment to calm himself. "No." Pause. "What is being done to find her?"

The conversation was maddening. While it was possible the Nova Scotia office got tired of waiting, Rex doubted it. They could have used portal devices to enter and leave and disable security cameras to cover their tracks. Aman appeared calm enough to plan a simple extraction. Unless the kids had information they didn't share, there was no reason to escalate the situation.

The computer chimed announcing an incoming call. That meant an encrypted call from Nova Scotia or Nigeria. Rex used a dedicated tablet to accept. "Good morning."

"Eryn's missing." Luc's rage said more than his words.

"I just spoke to Inspector Buswell. The RCMP is unsure what happened." Rex suspected they knew. Even if the Mounties were unwilling to share their suspicions, he found it unlikely that a prisoner could be removed without a trace. The locals had to know the arrest was bogus.

"Ava MacDonald," Aman injected.

Rex hoped it was that easy. "Can you identify her mobile?"

"It switched off minutes before the computer glitch." Kailen sounded tense. "Hiding Eryn's disappearance."

"Unless alien technology was used, she was transferred to a vehicle leaving the station. The computer glitch is a starting point, but it might not be accurate." It was more likely a distraction.

"Depending on who has Eryn, and why, MacDonald will be found dead within the next forty-eight hours," Aman said, his composure cracking. "If they did their homework, she will be found shot in a ditch."

"Why?" Rex wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"When Eryn was sixteen, a guy hit her. She refused to have sex…" Kailen trailed off.

Aman continued, "Chenzira left the guy in a ditch."

* * *

 **Visionary Beans Coffee Shop**

Lacene Harpham stood in line for coffee thinking she wouldn't get much sleep any time soon. As the local expert on bizarre psychology and serial offenders, she got the call whenever a case had unusual or unexplained components. After a spaceship dropped out of the sky, increasing the already high reports of unusual, a full moon was days away. And less than two weeks to Hallween. She suspected a new record for weird.

The nervous barista handed over a large coffee. Lacene couldn't resist the urge to smile. The young woman paled and backed up, bumping into her coworker. Lacene laughed and they both cringed. Resigned, she decided to walk instead of sit. Although amusing, their fear would disrupt their work.

Lacene's mobile rang before she reached the door. She moved over to an empty table and set her cup down. Then answered it. "Hey."

"Good morning." Bree sounded tired. "Are you busy?"

"No. Personal or professional?"

"Both. I offered to help Rex review cases." She hesitated. It probably meant she was in over her head.

"Rex needs to make a formal request. And sound urgent."

Bree paused. Faint voices could be heard in the background. "He already did."

"Good." Lacene gave it a moment. "Take a break."

"Easier said than done. With everything."

Lacene picked up her coffee. "I will be there for lunch." She hoped the arrangements had been made by then.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Owen Harper reviewed Ianto's medical scans with a growing uneasiness. The energy wasn't fading. His recovery appeared to be a result of adapting to the energy. That reminded Owen of something Tosh said. The energy transfer required a physical connection.

Owen knew Ianto had some type of ability from an ancient. But didn't have details. When it came to Ianto, Jack kept the details to himself. The dream-sharing ability came from artifacts, but Jack somehow used it unintentionally without them. Owen couldn't help but wonder if Jack contacted Ianto for more than reassurance.

His mobile rang. He picked it up from the desk and checked the screen. "Hello?" A call from Whitchurch hospital was likely another problem.

"Owen, this is Barric Crosthwaite." He hesitated. "We met during Foundation training. And at the mall in May."

Owen forgot. With everything going on, he hadn't called the man back. Not that he had any idea what to say to him. "Yeah."

"I have another case that concerns me. Previously I had suspicions. Now." Barric sounded overwhelmed. "I don't know if it's illegal. Unethical. Immoral. Insane."

"What is?"

"Cloning. A former patient of mine lost her daughter in a car accident. She couldn't cope. Then she got pregnant and somehow it made everything better." Pause. "I just saw the girl. She's three or four. I was her older sister's doctor at the same age. They are identical. We have photographs of patients in old records. I checked." He hesitated. "I know it's insane. Kids can look alike. But not that much."

"Does the family have money or connections?"

"Both. The child's father is related to Sherburne Robards."

That named sounded familiar. "Text me the names." Owen gave it a moment. "Then stay out of it," He emphasized. "If it is cloning, knowing about it could be dangerous."

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Bree Nelson met Lacene by the front entrance. The stress was more than Bree wanted to admit. She didn't mind having to ask for help. That was part of life. The personal angle worried her. Their relationship was developing too fast and soon.

"What's wrong?" Lacene asked as the elevator closed behind them.

Bree didn't want to go through it again. Working for Torchwood, and losing Jodi, caused an increasing list of insecurities and anxieties. Leaning on Lacene made it easier. But it wasn't healthy. Bree knew she'd developed unhealthy coping mechanisms. And needed to face her own demons to resolve.

Lacene reached out and laced their fingers together. "You're not alone."

Bree knew that was part of the problem. She couldn't handle being alone. From everything Lacene said about herself, a long-term relationship wasn't possible. Bree couldn't help but remember what she lost. And want what she couldn't have.

"When did this start?" Lacene asked, concerned, as they stepped out of the elevator again.

"I need to take my own advice and find a therapist. After everything…"

Lacene stopped in the hallway. "It's more than that." Pause. "Have I been pushing?"

"No. I have unresolved issues. I need to work on them."

Concerned, Lacene lightly touched Bree's face. "You need to take care of yourself."

A door opened down the hall. "We have another problem," Rex said.

Lacene withdrew her hand. Her and Bree turned to look at Rex.

"Eryn Sylla disappeared from the RCMP office. Nova Scotia is looking for her. I need to figure out why she was falsely arrested and then abducted."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira stepped into the observation room. Luc returned to the cell and locked himself in. He must have known he was going to lose it. With no hope of calming him, Aman had been forced to use a sedative. Instead of knocking Luc out, it left him docile. He sat staring into space.

"I found something," Kailen's voice came over the ear com.

Luc tilted his head as if listening to something.

Aman stepped out of the room. "What?"

"Walton, a town so small I can't find the population. Has a volunteer fire department. They received three emergency calls involving unspecific arson threats to a historical lighthouse in the area. Then the last call said someone wanted to make it more memorable than the wharf that burned in 2012."

"Meaning?" Aman knew he missed something.

"Responding firefighters met three people claiming to be RCMP. They appeared to be looking for someone. And didn't want help. It made the volunteers nervous. When the people demanded the volunteers leave, instead of guarding the lighthouse, they called emergency services. RCMP said they would send someone. Then called back and told the volunteers to leave."

"How is that important?"

"Walton is coastal," Kailen explained. "The Ottawa people might have used a boat. It would be harder to track. We've been looking for vehicles heading for New Brunswick on highways 4 and 104. And found nothing."

"You think Eryn escaped?"

"No. I think it's MacDonald. If Eryn escaped, she would have called us instead. We could have drones and robots there in minutes."

Aman nodded. They could work with that, if Kailen was right. "Get a drone in the air. MacDonald might answer questions if we save her life." Or they could force it out of her. That was a part of his life he'd rather forget. But he'd been taught how to make a person talk. It was dark and ugly. No less ugly than abducting Eryn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams stood in the new robotics lab monitoring drones scanning the no travel zone, Atmore and the terraformed island. With Nova Scotia searching for one of their own, observation was transferred. Xiu and Four designed an impressive command center with manual and automated piloting controls. The possibility of needing it came up earlier. Between the two, the general doubted there was much they couldn't build.

The door opened and Rogan hesitated in the doorway. "The local Garda made an arrest."

The general motioned Rogan into the room.

"Tips helped track the source of the drug to a brothel." Rogan walked over. "A military man presented himself as a drug dealer and provided freebies to generate interest. He described it as an hallucinogen with no side effects. State-of-the-art pharmaceuticals."

"The girls draw the line at landing their customers in the hospital?"

"One." Rogan hesitated.

The general turned. "What?"

"Liam's club scene connections. Two bartenders called to say that several of their regulars were in the hospital."

Why does that make you uneasy, the general wondered.

"London is reporting extreme reactions. Director Matheson sent information asking for details on anything different."

"Say it."

"A Traveler girl, sixteen or seventeen, was slipped a drug in a drink. We have a statement from the would-be rapist. He attempted to take her home. They were stopped at an intersection when she started speaking in tongues. One of his parents is a history professor. And he recognized a few words. Greek, Hebrew, Latin." Rogan hesitated. "He demanded a priest in the ambulance. Confessed everything."

"What does he think he did?"

"Attack an angel." Rogan doesn't know what to think.

"Did she glow?"

Rogan nodded. "He swears she had a heavenly aura and wings of golden light."

"Blood work?"

"Clean. Except he has some of the same symptoms of the drug and they're increasing."

Shite. "It's contagious. That's why we can't pinpoint exact sources." The general needed to contact Rex. The drug situation was a lot worse than they already thought.

"What are we telling the Catholic church?"

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper stood in the hallway outside the infirmary with Owen and Tosh. Both looked worried. With everything going on, she doubted it was good news. They didn't have the people or resources to handle the problems she already knew about.

"I received information from a local doctor about possible cloning. Based on photographs he sent me, I started looking into the family. Ianto found disturbed graves. One belonged to a child Crosthwaite suspects was cloned." Owen crossed his arms. "Two more names from missing bodies match the doctor's list."

Shit. "Is it possible he got the names from the news? Or…" Gwen could hope.

"Possible but unlikely. The child's name wasn't released." Pause. "Her father is related to Sherburne Robards, a wealthy businessman in London."

That wasn't good. "Jack knows the family. His friend Cory was romantically involved with one of Sherburne's sons."

"According to cemetery records, Jonah Robards' remains were transferred from his plot next to his wife to a family crypt outside of London. The paperwork looks solid. Except the time to transfer and lack of ceremony suggests a problem." Pause. "According to the cemetery where he was originally buried, the family still visits. After finding out Jonah's last lover had been providing flowers for Lucy, the wife, the family arranged for flowers."

Gwen hesitated. "Abuse of bodies is the least of concerns right now. Send it to Rex."

Tosh held out a tablet. "We have an update on the drug from Ireland. It's been conclusively linked to the Irish military."

"Good."

"We also have confirmation it's not one drug. It's two or three." Tosh went on to explain, "The one in Ireland is contagious."

"I checked hospital records in London and Cardiff. And Rhys." Owen concluded, "No indication of that here."

"What do we have from Canada?"

"No much," Tosh said. "Nova Scotia is distracted. And the government provided no information."

"Contact Four. See if he can access the hospital records." Gwen hoped the sentient facility could hack without being traced.

"There is a possible connection between the Cymru Medical Equipment version of CN and the cloning. Reproduction. There was a fertility clinic locally flagged for unethical practices."

Gwen closed her eyes as nausea swelled.

"They were connected to a warehouse with artificial gestation pods and viable infants."

"Yeah." Gwen leaned on the wall. All of that tied into the Piero Group and what happened to her and Jack.

"Gwen?" Tosh asked, concerned.

"Send that information to the general." Gwen didn't like the sound of her voice. "He needs to handle it with Jack unavailable." As an older version of Trefor, the general had a personal interest in the case, and already knew the details. "Don't mention it again."

Gwen turned and walked down the hall with as much dignity as she could fake.

* * *

John Hart entered the rifle range. From the sounds, Anwen was throwing something larger than marbles at the targets. After the attack on Davies Daycare, he couldn't blame her. Defense might have been easier if she had more control. Attacking a building full of children wasn't something he would have done at his worst.

"How's the CD?" Unless Teleri or Wynne wanted it, she'd already broken it.

"Collecting dust." Anwen picked up a tablet from the table and walked over. "Owen accessed files I flagged through Global." She handed him the computer. "The group responsible for what happened to mum and Uncle Jack might be connected to active cases."

John looked at the tablet.

"They might be cloning people now."

That was not something John wanted to hear. It was a tactic used against Torchwood genetic encoding in the original future time-line. And fit with the genetic experimentation they'd seen. "I need to talk to the general."

Anwen nodded. "I used to think aliens were the bad guys. But it's all people. Isn't it? Greed and power and whatever." Something rattled at the back of the room.

"You need to stay calm."

"How? When the horror never stops? Someone is always going to try killing us. We stand between the monsters and everyone else." The rattling increased.

"Focus on now," John emphasized. "No one is trying to hurt you. Watch a movie. Read a book. Spend time with your brothers." Pause. "You can't live under continual stress."

"How do you shut it off?" Pieces of debris flew around the room.

It was a conversation he'd had with the adult version of her he'd met first. Discussing stress with an adult and with a preadolescent were very different. She hadn't learned to cope with teenage problems. "Start simple. Spend time in the garden." He would take her to Forest Farm when he could.

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

Jeanette Dove reviewed social media reports and wondered if the people who distributed the drug had any idea of what it did. Or if they knew the risks and didn't care. She'd used the list of names primarily in London and Cardiff and compared social media. It wasn't locations or hobbies that stood out. History of drug used was a common factor. It took some to research, and a few assumptions, but she suspected a few of the odd drug reports were people who took or were exposed and had a different reaction. There were a lot of possibilities. But one worried her.

According to Cardiff, the drug and CN had similarities. One version of CN could easily be mistaken for ecstasy or mushrooms. If a user had experience with the party drug variation, the new version might not have much of an effect. In theory, the drug could have been widely distributed through the clubs and CN users would have simply been upset they didn't get high. But that meant the CN party drug was widely distributed and no one noticed. Or reported it.

Confirming it required a more hands on approach. They needed to ask questions directly. But more important they needed to scan people. If she went, she could easily identify CN without a scanner. The complication was exposing the ability. The people responsible were probably monitoring the situation.

Particularly if the motivation was more than causing problems for Torchwood. The known versions had different side-effects. CN, and the party drug version, affected Rift abilities. Under the right circumstances, it could cause them. Her ability to set stuff on fire was an unfortunate example of that. The drug Constable Davidson was exposed to affected regional genetics and reproduction. The new ones distributed in London and Cardiff reacted badly to different types of energy and caused anger or rage. From what few Irish reports she could access, the local drug might have caused abilities. Or hallucinations and confessions. The original CN was an interrogation drug, so it was possible.

Jeannette found Trefor in the break room pouring himself coffee. "I have good news for Rogan," she said, amused.

"Does it involve killing him?"

"Not today." Jeannette smiled. "The rapist was probably hallucinating and under the effects of an interrogation drug. No angel involved."

"That would keep the Catholic church from investigating miracles in the Traveler communities." He returned the pot to the maker.

Jeannette could picture that. "Maybe you should ask them first. The communities might find that amusing."

"What else?"

She followed him out of the break room. "Possibilities." The explanation took longer than she hoped.

"You're not investigating. The local drug is contagious."

"How?" Jeannette paused to think. "That would increase exposure. And support the motivation was more than accusing Torchwood of being involved." Another thought occurred to her. "They could be testing different versions of the drug in different locations to see which is more effective."


	14. Chapter 14

**Lighthouse; Walton, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira arrived after the bots. The initial hope the secret fugitive was MacDonald disappeared when they reviewed images and scan data. Two people were hiding. A man in his sixties or seventies with his grandson most likely. They were dressed for fishing. Facial recognition identified one of the people looking for them as a coworker of MacDonald. Either more intended victims or witnesses. Kailen found nothing to explain a national security interest. Unless they were smuggling. Aman couldn't picture a man taking an eight-year-old to commit dangerous crimes.

"The holograms worked," Kailen's voice came over the ear com. "Drone scans no one else in the area."

Aman walked toward the maintenance shed gripping his portal device. They didn't have details. There could be a valid reason for the searcher's behavior. Even if there was no indication the man was armed. A smuggler would have access to weapons, particularly if that was what he was smuggling.

"Sir." Facial recognition hadn't identified the man yet. Given his age, and where he lived, it was entirely possible he had no social media footprint. "I am from the Torchwood Nova Scotia office." The other downside of that possi7410bility was he might not know much or anything about Torchwood. "We noticed your situation. And needed to determine if it was related to one of our cases."

The door opened slightly. "Where are you from?"

"South Africa." Despite the US causing immigration problems, Aman doubted the South African population in Canada was high or that they normally worked government jobs.

"Are you looking for the girl?"

"Yeah." Aman described her. "Did you see her?"

The door opened further. "Yes. She was wearing different clothes. But I heard her talk."

"Why are the men looking for you?"

He held up his mobile. "I took pictures."

"Good." If the images were clear, Rex could use them as proof. Which would help Eryn and the witnesses. "Is there somewhere you can stay until this is resolved? Someplace public with a lot of people."

"Yes."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Azrael stood in the infirmary next to Keara's unmoving form. They weren't sure what happened. She had been talking to Vijay last night about Sai and India when she suddenly stopped making sense. Vijay wasn't certain, but suspected she was speaking multiple languages. He recognized a few words of Latin but had no idea what she said. Without an audio recording, Vijay tried to write down the words from memory. Azrael wasn't expecting much. Keara collapsed during the bizarre rant and needed immediate medical attention. Vijay's focus was on helping her, not the strange words she was speaking.

Dr. Kazadi walked over. "Keara's stable." He sounded uncertain, his Congolese accent deepening. "I have no idea what's wrong with her."

"Has she said anything?"

The doctor walked over to his desk and opened a notebook. "An odd interpretation of Revelations, from the Bible, and the archangels fighting a dragon." He traced his finger over his notes as he read quickly. "The actual passage is about the angels defeating the devil and casting him out of heaven. Except her version was the dragon, not the devil, casting an angel out of somewhere." He looked apologetic, turning to face Azrael. "What I understood was in Latin."

"Did you record it?"

"No."

Azrael wondered. The twin's original prophecy involved a dragon. They said a dragon rose from the Otherworld. It could connect to two attacks by unknown reptiles. One was self-defense in Canada. The other was in Cardiff. It could mean something else entirely. Or nothing at all.

"Set-up a voice activated recording. If she says anything, we need to know what it is."

Dr. Kazadi hesitated.

"Keara is different then most here, doctor. She's stable and sane. By Refuge standards, she's powerful." If Other Keara was any indication, she had the potential to become a demigod.

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Rex Matheson entered the break room where Bree and Lacene sat. Bree couldn't handle it. He definitely needed to recruit staff. Easier said than done, he thought. He would discuss it with Jack after the spaceship situation was resolved. Or Gwen, if it took longer than they hoped.

"Eryn's case got stranger."

Bree looked like she wasn't sure how that was possible.

"Nova Scotia found Eryn was transported to a boat. Three government agents were trying to capture the witnesses." Rex moved over to the coffee pot. "We have video proof. Witness statements. Facial recognition." He removed a mug from the cupboard.

"There has to be more than wanting information. Canada doesn't cause international problems," Lacene said.

Rex poured coffee. "She's a young woman whose skills involve leadership and research."

"What has she researched recently?" Bree asked.

"I don't know." He hadn't thought of that. And suddenly wondered if she'd been researching Luc's family. That might explain someone's interest. Particularly if they thought Torchwood found something in the underground facility Bobby escaped from. "You gave me an idea."

Rex carried his coffee back to his office. "Computer, contact Nova Scotia." He sat while he waited.

"Hello." Aman sounded tense.

"Evening. I have a possible explanation." Rex explained the research idea.

"Eryn reviewed Ruthie's files," Aman said. "Hoping for an answer." He didn't think she found anything.

"Ask Kailen to check Eryn's call logs and Internet history." Knowing why Canada reacted extremely could help resolve the problem.

Another thought came to mind after the call ended. Why did they leave by boat instead of car? Why Walton? Rex used Google to find a map of Nova Scotia. The highways Kailen mentioned made more sense. If they were headed for New Brunswick, than using a port north of Truro rather than southwest made more sense. Driving around Maine required going north. Unless they were headed for the US. Based on the witness statement, Eryn was transferred to a fishing boat. Fishing was common in the area even in October. Under different circumstances, no one would have thought twice about another fisherman. Which would also work if they wanted to enter US waters without attracting attention.

Portland was a few hundred miles southwest of Walton. While they had nothing that pointed that direction, they did have cases that tied to Portland. The kids that disappeared in Maine and were somehow transported to Canada. He didn't want to jump to conclusions. But a connection between the US and Canadian governments and the research could explain a few things. Including the US attempt to claim Bobby without nothing to back it up.

Rex really hoped he was wrong.

* * *

 **Field; Outside Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams followed Rogan down an access road. The sun had set, adding to the October chill. The local Garda called about a homicide somehow related to the would be rapist that confessed everything to a priest before turning himself in. The general wasn't told specifics.

"A farmer was out walking his dog," Rogan said finally. "He found a terrified girl with torn clothes."

"Is she okay?"

"Physically..." He trailed off. "Rogan Spaulding, Trefor Williams."

A young Garda walking toward them inadvertently interrupted. Even in the faint light from the cloudy night, he looked pale. "This is a Torchwood case?" He wanted the answer to be yes.

Rogan emphasized, "Yes."

The young man nodded and kept walking.

"I need to know what happened," the general said quietly.

"The girl's Catholic. She reported a being of light protected her and killed the man trying to rape her." Rogan looked uneasy. "Two Gardai have passed out. One requested the chaplain immediate after regaining consciousness."

"Let me handle this."

Rogan nodded. "Be careful."

Words that the general remembered clearly as he entered the edge of the energy. The nausea hit immediately. He staggered backward, and dropped to his knees. His head spun.

"Interesting," a strange female voice echoed in his head.

"Who are you?" The general asked weakly.

She laughed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Teaching a lesson."

The general's thoughts cleared. "What lesson?"

"That abusing women has consequences."

"You're causing a religious scare." The general wanted to believe that witch accusations weren't possible. But he'd seen similar victimization. "It may have the opposite effect."

"They will learn."

When the general was able, he stood and walked back toward Rogan. His first thought was another ancient. But there were other beings and creatures that could explain it. The question was how the drug was connected. Or if it was connected.

Liam's theory about the ancients' providing technology and inaccurate information sounded more and more reasonable. It made him think of Greek mythology he studied in school. If the mythological gods were based on the ancients then manipulating humans for their own benefit was nothing new.

"What happened?" Rogan asked.

The general explained.

Rogan surprisingly said, "We need to remove the drug from circulation."

The general nodded hoping it was that simple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Sunday, October 17, 2021**

Ianto Jones returned to his and Jack's flat, hoping for a better night. After the odd experience in the infirmary, he hadn't had another episode. Ianto told himself he was imagining it, but it still felt like a dream where he could sense Jack continually. Good for preventing symptoms. But not healthy.

Unable to sleep, Ianto sat at the small table with a tablet. Inventory review was mind-numbing. He hoped it would help him sleep. Instead he found several computer notification guaranteed to keep him awake. Checking new notes on files associated with Jack showed both Owen and John's interest and unauthorized access to Jack's private files. Impersonating him should have been impossible.

Ianto checked with the computer to find Gwen. The he opened the intercom specifically to the conference room. It clicked. "Someone accessed Jack's personal files. I have no idea how." He provided what details he had. And wished he could have avoided mentioning the fertility cases.

"John?"

Ianto doubted it. The memory from the infirmary returned. "What if it's Jack?" He reluctantly explained.

"Tosh said a physical connection was necessary for the energy to affect you."

An equally crazy idea came to mind. "I opened a gate."

"What?"

"I'm a gatekeeper." The problem was Ianto didn't know what it meant or did. "I shouldn't have left Caden at the building with Ken." She was somehow connected with the ancient that called himself the King of the Underworld. And possibly the Goblin King.

Thinking about it reminded him of Rina Feeney and the hazel grove. With all the ancient activity, he hadn't thought about what he'd been told about the ability. The gate was similar to the concept of the veil. People were on one side and ancients were on the other. If he was the means to keep them from entering the world, he'd failed. More likely it was a lot more involved. People had found ways to get around the Rift. Ancients could find ways to get through the veil around him. He needed accurate information.

"We need to contact Colina Dove." Ianto doubted she'd like it, but they needed as much information as they could get.

"She might be in Dublin by now."

"Why?"

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Rex Matheson stepped outside. He needed air. Earlier, after Kailen confirmed that Eryn had been research information tied to the Sarkisians, Rex thought about calling Davy. It wasn't the Torchwood security concern that worried him. But the risk to her safety. Her family connections might not protect her. He'd already learned the hard way what happened to civilians that got to close to a Torchwood investigation.

The door opened. "Long night?" Lacene asked.

"Yeah."

Lacene closed the door behind her. "Not to make it longer, but Bree can't do it anymore." Pause. "She blames herself for Jodi's death. And is so stressed right now, she thinks she's going to get me killed."

"Recommendations?" Rex was finding that most people applying had misconceptions. The people with the knowledge and skills necessary were often former spies and black ops; he wouldn't be able to trust them. Regardless of nationality.

"Start networking. Forget conventional wisdom. You don't want people that graduated at the top of their class with honors. You want survivors. The kid that grew up in care, worked three jobs and graduated sleep deprived and high on caffeine."

That made Rex think of Dmitri. "The problem is recruitment. Anyone capable of handling the work is unlikely to apply."

"If you offered safe housing, decent wages, and a nondiscrimination policy, you would have more applicants than you could process."

Davy had said much the same thing, Rex thought. "I need to find HR first."

Lacene smiled. "Cecilia Aisley. CeCe. Management and psychology."

Rex nodded. Lacene had maneuvered the conversation. He wondered why. "How do you know her?"

"We met in a group home. I was seventeen. She was sixteen." Pause. "We keep in touch."

"What did she do?" From what Rex knew of Lacene's life, she was basically incarcerated after her mother's arrest.

"Saved her brother." Lacene gave it a moment. "Her mum offered him for drugs. CeCe killed the pimp and intended customer. And severely injured her mother."

Rex reminded himself that Torchwood didn't need saints. Gwen was the only current agent with a completely clean background and law enforcement experience. Even Ianto had petty priors. "Work history?"

"Management, floor mother, security."

"Strip clubs?"

Lacene laughed. It was a creepy sound. "CeCe manages the Winter Specter. A goth-punk fetish club."

"Any quirks?"

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart held an overnight bag and the door. Ken entered carrying the dog. With everything going on, John would rather not leave Ken at the building alone. Rather than argue, John pointed out Ken would be able to spend time with the boys. Halloween planning was the closest any of them had to normal lately.

Ken yawned. "Why does Gwen want the dog?"

"Ianto." John didn't know any more than that. Although from the urgency, he guessed there was a lot more to it than Ianto needing the company.

"His PTSD flared again?"

"I don't know." It was possible. "Jack's not here." John hadn't gotten the details, but Ianto was in the infirmary when he checked on Anwen. He hadn't asked because she was extremely stressed.

Ken hugged the dog. "Is Jack okay?"

"Yeah." John hoped.

Combining energies, and incompatible alien technology, was never a good idea. He needed to ask Simon for an update. Or Robert. Simon hadn't recovered from his loss. He wanted his lover back. Rather than say anything, he lashed out at Jack.

Dealing with his son from another universe was easier than dealing with Simon. Robert accepted that his father was dead. John suspected if he approached Simon about a relationship he would accept without a word. Oldaria acted like it was guaranteed to happen at some point. John wasn't sure he wanted to know what circumstances led to the possibility.

John followed Ken into the hub. "We have the small room. Gwen and the kids have the nursery. And the new nanny has the room closest to it."

Ken handed John the dog and accepted the bag. "What are you worried about?"

"A long list." John could sense Anwen. She was awake and angry again.

Ken leaned in and kissed John. "Be careful. Please."

The dog whimpered the entire walk and John was happy to hand Caden over when Ianto answered the door. "What happened?"

Ianto hesitated. "Jack might be in the hub." He quickly explained.

John wondered if Ken was right about the PTSD. "Should I wake Owen?"

"Someone accessed Jack's private files." Ianto set the dog down. "Without setting off an alarm."

"That's not possible. Jack quantum encrypted his files."

Ianto nodded. "Scan me with your wrist-strap."

John flipped it open and configured the scan. "Chronons, Atmore energy…" He shook his head. "You were exposed to the crash site."

"Through a shared-dream."

"What exactly did Jack tell you?"

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams needed a few minutes to himself. With Liam asleep, the general stood under the skylight by a partially done painting. The studio had been a Valentine's gift after Liam returned from Nova Scotia. The general smiled remembering their attempt at a nonsexual date. They'd been distracted by a new pub and cute guys.

For whatever reason, the experience with the entity had him reviewing his decisions. It could explain why the would-be rapist insisted on speaking to a priest and confessing. And meant they needed to consider the possibility of more instances. He had no idea what they'd look for. They couldn't very well call priests and ask if anyone confessed recently because they were scared half to death by an angel.

The door opened. Rogan hesitated in the doorway. Reluctantly, the general turned and walked into the hall.

"What happened in the field?"

"An alien life-form spoke to me. Why?"

Rogan looked uneasy. "The man who passed out and didn't ask for the chaplain is in the hospital after a suicide attempt." Pause. "Even after the car was removed, we had to secure the site."

"The entity is trying to teach abusers a lesson. I think she's forcing them to face their decisions."

"It didn't affect you."

"She did." It wasn't a conversation the general wanted to have nevertheless with Rogan.

"The chaplain thinks it exposes sins."

The general didn't like that interpretation. "It could be perceived as a religious experience."

Rogan looked conflicted.

Although the general didn't want to know, he asked, "What are trying to ask?"

"It didn't judge you."

Only then did the general remember the drug, if it really was a drug, was transferable. "She's not an angel. She doesn't like men who abuse women." He probably exposed Rogan on the way home.

"I betrayed your trust."

Shite. "Rogan, you're under the influence of an alien."

"I was jealous. Am jealous."

The general motioned down the hall. "We need to go to the infirmary."

"You are free to be who you want to be."

That was never how the general saw it. "Rogan," he said carefully, "You are going to say something you regret."

"I regret a lot."

Nessa thought Rogan was jealous of her. The general had wondered more than once if she was right. He'd seen no indication that Rogan was attracted to men. The more the general thought about it, he hadn't seen Rogan show a woman more than a passing interest either.

"I got married because I was expected to. I was a bad husband and a worse father." Rogan hesitated, trying to find the right words. "I couldn't be that man."

The general couldn't help it. "Who do you want to be?"

"I don't know." Rogan was quiet for a few minutes. "How can you have a woman like Nessa and still be attracted to men?"

The general wished Nessa was feeling better. Rogan had issues with his sexuality. It explained a lot. Possibly why they got along to begin with. "It doesn't work that way." The general tried to remember how his sister explained it when he was a teenager. "You need to talk to someone." He wondered if Bree could handle the discussion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Kailen Sylla rested in bed but couldn't sleep. A part of his mind insisted Eryn was in trouble. They'd been close as children. Partway through their teens, they drifted apart. He'd read stories of twins that felt their sibling's pain or fear, but that had never been them. He hoped it was anxiety.

"You need to sleep," Aman said softly, reaching for Kailen.

"I'm worried."

Aman pushed himself up, leaned over and kissed Kailen on the forehead. "We'll find Eryn."

"Is Rex right?" Kailen knew it wasn't a question that Aman could answer. "This is because Eryn was trying to help Luc?"

"I don't know." Aman shifted in bed and rested his face on Kailen's shoulder.

An alarm blared suddenly, startling them both.

"Computer," Kailen said, "Identify alarm."

"Breach of secure cell."

"Computer, end alarm," Aman ordered. "Computer, activate intercom." It clicked. "Luc?"

Nothing happened.

"Computer, locate Luc Sarkisian."

"Unknown."

Aman swore as he shift away from Kailen and climbed out of bed. "Dublin?"

Kailen nodded. "Four has the best search options."

"Get into the RCMP for incident reports. Luc knows where the government has Eryn."

Or thinks he does, Kailen thought. He didn't want to know what Luc would do the people holding her. The results would likely be the same, if he was wrong.

* * *

 **Atlas Discount Furniture Warehouse; Portland, Maine**

Luc Sarkisian tingled with static electricity as he rematerialized next to an office cable modem. He felt the building WiFi and energy traveling on wires through the walls. Shades darkened the room, filling it with indistinct shapes. He headed for the open doorway. The hallway was illuminated by sunlight filtered through dirty windows.

Luc felt a ringing mobile below him rather than heard them. It was how he tracked them. He found a mobile that had been used near Walton, Porrsboro, Saint John and Eastport. The caller didn't make a call in the US, but he didn't turn his phone off. Checking phone records showed previous calls in Stewiacke, south of Truro after Eryn's disappearance. The kidnappers avoided initial detection because they drove the opposite direction of the expected escape route. The witnesses made it possible to find the phone, track their vehicles and identify other phones in their immediate vicinity. The Canadian government was working with the Americans. Luc suspected they were Homeland Security or the CIA.

Focusing on energy moving through the walls, Luc created a 3D blueprint of the building in his head. The phone was probably in the basement. Finding the stairs took some effort. He moved quickly and quietly downward. And pushed through a heavy door.

Voices carried down the hall, drawing his attention. They grew louder as he approached.

"This was a mistake," the first man insisted. "The girl has no information about the research."

"She's resistant to the drug," the second man argued. "That's not an accident."

The first man disagreed. "She has a basic concept of science. Probably from living with Sarkisian." Pause. "No biology or physiology."

"She lied."

"She doesn't understand the questions we're asking."

The second man said, "That isn't possible."

An anxious woman joined the conversation. "Is it possible we were tracked?"

"No," the second man emphasized.

The woman wasn't so sure. "She's confident her boyfriend will fine her." It unnerved her. "That crazy calm."

Luc paused trying to determine how many people were in the building. He sensed three mobiles. No other active technology. He smiled. Using the Internet, he accessed the three phones. "This is Torchwood," the automated voice said simultaneously. "Surrender to live."

While they predictably checked their mobiles, Luc continued down the hall pass empty storage rooms. The last room had a new lock. He listened at the door. No sound. He tapped lightly. One person moved. He smiled, recognizing the sound of Eryn's shoes on the cement floor.

Luc sensed the mobiles move. He turned and saw the trio stepping out of the room down the hall with guns. He punched the door so hard the lock snapped. Then stepped into the doorway and tore it off it's hinges.

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Rex Matheson prepared for an interview. How quickly Lacene made arrangements supported the theory she waited until he asked for advice and provided him prepared information. As ulterior motives went, it was transparent. Lacene had connections to ancient beings and the Sisters of Birmingham, but she was worried about Bree. The sooner he hired human resources people, the sooner he could replace Bree. While the DCI tended to be a very private person it wasn't because she was hiding her intentions.

Cecilia Aisley was unconventional. Her background was problematic, but he wouldn't judge a person for having an asshole parent. He was nothing like his father. The continuing ache in his chest reminded him that during Miracle Day he'd gone to his father for pain medication. He needed the pills to function. And save the world. His father didn't care.

A knock came at the door. Rex looked up as Langford entered. "Problem?"

"A Detective Frank Johnson in Portland is on line 1. He said he spoke to you previous about child abduction cases."

"Another one?" They had enough diplomat problems, Rex thought.

"No. He said that a furniture store is being attacked by Terminators. And is asking for immediate assistance."

Rex reached for the desk phone and hesitated with his hand on the receiver. "Contact Nova Scotia and ask them what they're doing in Portland."

Talking to Johnson quickly answered that question. "Witnesses contradict statements from two FBI agents." The detective's emphasis said he didn't believe the agents identities. "Who pissed off Torchwood?"

"A researcher from the Canadian office disappeared from Truro. They've been trying to find her." Rex quickly found his notes on the witnesses in Canada. "She was transported on a fishing boat from Nova Scotia overnight. Most likely she was abducted by the Canadian government with help from the US."

Johnson paused. Voices can be heard in the background. "Skynet retreated."

"Do you need help with the damage?"

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira reviewed Eryn's medical scans. Luc had previously programmed the computer to translate reports to easier language. It helped some. The problem was the results were contradictory. Luc was in no condition to explain. He sat on the floor next to Eryn's medical cot. The anger was fading, but it was going to take awhile.

"Is she okay?" Kailen stood on Eryn's other side and hugged her.

Aman wasn't sure. "I need to talk to Owen." There was enough CN in her system for a man twice her size. The drug was fatal without overdosing her.

"They said the drug didn't work." Eryn sounded distant.

Aman wasn't sure how that was possible. The only known immunity to CN was a Rift ability. Eryn didn't have one. Even if she did, it still had consequences. Then he remembered Malcolm. Aman didn't know the details. But Malcolm had an immunity unrelated to a Rift ability.

"Luc," Aman said carefully. "What do you remember about Malcolm and CN?"

Luc made a low growling sound. "Malcolm has a history with unexplained events. And survival."

"DeWaal Park," Eryn said softly. "We were kept from dying."

According to Global records, Bobby Zhau kept Eryn from being seriously injured and Kailen from dying. Circumstances were different in Azrael's universe. Eryn died that day instead of Kailen. Aman suspected it was something else.

"Immunity?" Aman asked

Luc stood. "Doubtful. A small percentage of the population is immune to natural diseases. Vaccines create immunities to diseases." He set a hand on Eryn's shoulder. And thought out loud. "CN is created by contaminating mushrooms with excretions from alien eggs. A person adapted to Rift energy has a partial immunity." Pause. "Continual exposure to low doses might create an immunity." He didn't find it likely.

Eryn set her hand on Luc's. "Beaupre. He made some type of arrangement with our fathers. When Mr. Olivera angered him, he tried to kill you."

"If you built an immunity, you'd have antibodies. Or energy." Luc held out his hand for the scanner. He reconfigured the device and scanned again. "Mystery solved." Red crept up his cheeks.

Eryn closed her eyes and laughed weakly.

"What?" Kailen looked confused.

"Luc's immune to CN," Aman said. "And it's transferable."

Luc handed the medical scanner back. "My mother." Although he wondered, not for the first time, about the odds of his mother meeting and marrying his father. One grandfather was a Torchwood black ops specialist. The other had used alchemy on himself. Or at least that was what Luc understood. "Or the ancient effect."


	17. Chapter 17

**Torchwood London; London, England**

 **Wednesday, October 20, 2021**

Rex Matheson showed Muriel Grace into his office. She worked with the United States embassy in London. Rex accepted the meeting more as a courtesy than anything. As a former CIA agent, he had extensive experience with bureaucracy, politics and US foreign policy. It was unlikely she would admit anything or provide any remotely useful information.

They sat across a table from each other in a small meeting room. It had a framed painting of a Welsh castle on the wall opposite the door. Small talk was brief.

"The Portland situation," Rex began. "We have evidence showing both the Canadian and US governments were involved."

"Explanations vary by whatever agency is providing information. The excuses are creative." Muriel shakes her head slightly. "My best guess is someone gathering intelligence misinterpreted what they found."

"Ms. Sylla is lucky to be alive. She was given a dangerous interrogation drug with potentially fatal side effects." Pause. "That _misinterpretation_ violated international law. False arrest, abduction, attempted murder, transport across an international border. Political imprisonment."

Muriel doesn't know what to say. "People are scared. Aliens and alien technology are the new communism."

"McCarthyism wasn't reasonable the first time around." Or any variation of it since the 1950s.

"Torchwood is dangerous. It's an international law enforcement agency with no oversight," Muriel emphasized. "The warehouse raids endangered national security. Of more than one country."

Rex gave it a moment. "Do you remember Miracle Day?"

"Unfortunately."

"An international, corporate conspiracy resulted in an impossible situation. Those involved committed unthinkable acts. World governments set-up triage centers to dispose of people."

"That was exaggerated," she argued.

"No. I was there. A friend of mine was burned alive. Completely healthy. To prevent her from exposing what the California facility was doing." Pause. "I watched her die because I couldn't get to her. Publicly exposing it didn't get the place shutdown." Rex closed his eyes a moment. "When I met Captain Harkness, I thought he was insane. Working with him and Ms. Cooper showed me things I never would have imagined possible. No one outside of Torchwood would believe." Pause. "Torchwood has no oversight because our focus is the safety of the planet and everyone on it. There is no international government."

"The UN."

"Which is dependent on various countries," Rex said. "If the UN supported international safety over egocentric national policies, it could lose it's support. Countries providing it, can use financial contributions as leverage."

"If Torchwood shared information and didn't disregard individual and national rights, there would be fewer misunderstandings," she countered. "For example, you're holding a child right now from Truro. With no representation. Like Charlaine Legrae, he should have been returned to his home country. Instead, he's being held in London."

"Bobby has special needs. We have been unable to identify his mother, and his father is deceased. A Canadian relative authorized Torchwood to relocate him to London." Rex gave it a moment. "What happened to Ms. Sylla is indirectly involved with the unethical research the boy escaped from. Canada knows exactly who the boy is and why Torchwood has legal custody."

"I was told he belongs in the US."

Rex had heard that and was still waiting for an explanation. "If the boy's mother contacts Torchwood, we can quickly and easily confirm her identity. As Bobby has no idea who she is or how he got separated from her, it will be complicated. The known relative has already been vetted. Unless substantial information is provided, the boy will be placed with that relative."

"Torchwood does not have a right to make that decision."

"That's basic child custody. We have been provided no evidence that Bobby has US citizenship. Based on what we know, the boy is solely Canadian. Unless the US can provide the mother, or maternal relatives, the US has no legal claim on him."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper sat at Jack's desk with a laptop, pile of tablets, notebooks and three mobiles. With Jack trapped in an alien ship, and the endless stream of Atmore-energy related problems, she was overwhelmed. Even prioritizing cases and paperwork took time she couldn't spare. She needed help. After the shared-dream complications, Ianto wasn't fit for duty. Rex had his own problems. The general helped where he could, but he had his own work and office chaos. Nigeria might be able to spare someone, but Azrael was the only one with the knowledge and experience.

The door opened and John stepped in. "Anwen has been researching the cultural anthropology designation. For the British Guyana and Amsterdam Island locations." Pause. "Global lists Carnedd Llyweln. It's a mountain."

"In Snowdonia." Or Gwen thought it was. Welsh mountains hadn't mattered since she left school.

John nodded slightly. "There are problems with the location. It would have to be hidden. Similar to Guyana and Amsterdam Island, no one lives in the area. Unless Torchwood was studying tourists, there is no reason for the classification."

It was a code of some kind. Another historical example of Torchwood people keeping secrets. "Have Dublin or Nova Scotia get a drone overhead."

"I have a theory." John sounded hesitant. "What if the locations are access points? The ship by itself couldn't create a pocket dimension. If the ship crashed into an access point to a stable pocket dimension, it might explain what happened."

"Pocket dimension?"

"Earth and the whole multi-verse are one dimension. Where Oldaria comes from is another dimension. Complete differently cosmic structure." He wasn't sure how to explain. "A pocket dimension would be a construct outside space/time."

Gwen stared at him. Under different circumstances, it was definitely a situation for Jack.

John paused to think. "An interdimentional terrarium. Created by powerful aliens or ancients."

"Like Atmore?"

"Somewhat. Rather than an energy bubble protecting it from the rest of the world, the location is completely hidden. "It could explain Atmore and how it removed itself from the present and affected multiple time periods." Another example occurred to him. "The same with Torchwood Four."

Gwen nodded. She didn't understand. "Does that help us get Jack back?"

"It might."

* * *

Toshiko Sato walked toward the kitchen and dining area. Trying to work out the science behind the spaceship crash and everything that followed gave her a headache and a new level of frustration. It made her think of something Eryn often said. 'It happened, so it's possible.' It wasn't the first time a case violated everything she understood about science. That was the job. The complication was figuring out how it worked. That was the only chance they had to resolve the no travel zone.

She entered the kitchen and dining area. "The website received an anonymous message this morning." It happened a lot. They received a lot of tips involving conspiracy theories. One American belonged to an international network and sent messages addressed to Mulder. Oddly, his tips were often based on valid information.

Owen looked up from his lunch prep. "Life-threatening?"

"No." She smiled. "A US company is plotting to colonize the solar system, and conspiring with aliens."

Owen laughed. "Did the person cite the actual website?"

Tosh hadn't thought of that. "I was distracted by the alien conspiracy." She needed to review the other details in case the information was distorted.

"Lunch first."

Taking a break felt good. Crazy didn't begin to cover the work or the stress since the the military groups started retrieving technology from wherever. A continual stream of minor and major crises. It was a wonder any of them were still able to work.

"The conspiracy company," Tosh said as they cleared their plates, "Is supposedly collecting DNA. To evaluate the best subjects for colonization. They will use cloning and artificial gestation to produce the best humans for surviving on other worlds." It sounded like a bad science fiction.

"Does the message say anything about immigrants and refugees?"

Tosh grimaced. "Yeah. The writer thought that sending them was a better idea." A conspiracy theorist with white supremacy ideas.

"We never figured out why someone would test a fertility drug in Cardiff. The past fertility problems, artificial gestation, and cloning could be part of the same problem."

"Will you help me review the email details? If there is real medical information involved, I could use the help."


	18. Chapter 18

**Asda Cardiff Bay Superstore; Cardiff, Wales**

Having everyone in the hub meant shopping for everyone. Ianto Jones entered the store with multiple lists. Anwen wrote her mother's. He smiled, knowing Gwen wasn't paying attention. John was worse. Ianto should have checked them before he left. Tosh's handwriting was thankfully clear. Owen was being Owen. Claire's list made Ianto laughed. She wanted age appropriate games for Trefor.

Amused, Ianto found his mobile and called Gwen.

"Torchwood Asylum." She obviously recognized his number.

"Did you see the list Anwen wrote?"

"No. Why?"

"Three types of chocolate, ice cream, and a large container of ball bearings."

Gwen hesitated. "Is Ibuprofen on the list?"

"No."

"Add it. No ball bearings."

Ianto quickly realized he missed something. "Let me read you the rest of the list." He did.

"See if they have any cowboy movies Anwen doesn't have."

That was simple enough. After ringing off, Ianto eyed the list John proved. He was worse than Jack. Ianto smiled as if Jack responded. It took Ianto a moment to realize it. And concluded that imagining Jack was a new broken coping mechanism. It was better than nightmares about Lisa and the Institute burning.

Ianto's mobile rang as he reached for it. The screen showed a police department land line. Something tugged at his memory as he answered. "Hello."

"Ianto Jones?" The familiar male voice asked.

"Yes."

"This is DC Roberts. We met two years ago." He wasn't sure how to explain. "We had a kid that only spoke Welsh and…"

Exploding graves. That was a situation Ianto would never forget. The girl was a death omen. "I remember. Is there another problem?"

"Unfortunately." Roberts paused. "The Hawthorn tree that grew that day is viewed as evil. Several of the locals claim they cut and burned it and the tree grew back." Pause. "There have been several incidents since then. Witchcraft fears and paranoid. The men who claimed they cut the tree are sick. Dr. Pierce consulted with doctors in Cardiff and then suggested we contact you. The symptoms are similar to the recent problem in Dublin."

Ianto took a moment to remember the general's latest report. "Angel visions and uncharacteristic confessions?"

"Yes. A child keeps misquoting Revelations about the battle among the angels. Where the devil wins." That makes Roberts nervous. "Reverend Jenkins suggested he's demon-possessed."

Ianto closed his eyes. "Is someone planning an exorcism?"

"I think so."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

Nessa Dove sat on the bed in her Aunt Colina's room. All the bedrooms looked the same until the occupant personalized them. The sudden urge to decorate annoyed her. The continuing irritability made her irritable. And it tried her nerves.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jeannette set their aunt's suitcase just inside the door.

"No," Nessa said. Her sister didn't need to listen to her complain.

Jeannette looked at their aunt. "If you need me, just ask Four." She turned to leave and realized she'd forgotten the obvious. "Four is the computer and facility. He's sentient." She then walked out with the door closing behind her.

Colina sat on the bed next to Nessa. "She grew up."

Nessa nodded. She couldn't believe how much her sister had changed at times. "Malcolm's at Oxford."

"I went to see him and Molly." Colina set a hand on Nessa's hands. "She's a nice girl."

"She's a lot like Jeannette. All cute and sweet until she's backed into a corner."

"I heard about Belfast." Colina took a moment. "How are you doing?"

Nessa had no idea how to answer that. A long list of complaints came to mind. "I don't know."

"Do you want to come home?"

"No." Nessa leaned on her aunt.

Colina wrapped an arm around Nessa. "Is it safe here?"

"You don't mean Torchwood."

"Men can react badly to pregnancy when they father a child." Colina set her head on top of Nessa's.

"That's not Trefor. He's worried about me." Pause. "I don't think he's thought much about the baby. But his relationship with his biological father is tense. He wants nothing to do with the man who raised him." The time travel aspect of it made it more complicated. "He wants to be a better man."

"You need to talk to him."

Nessa hadn't thought about it. She'd been too worried about herself. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Police Station; Dyffryn Gwyntog, Wales**

John Hart walked through the quiet building. The lack of details concerned him. Ianto didn't want to talk about it other than to say it involved one or more ancient. Jack's notes were secured. Neither the hub nor Torchwood Global had anything on the community or the immediate area. Gwen said she'd contact the general. But it couldn't wait.

John stepped into the open doorway of Roberts' office. Nothing stood out. He'd seen many police stations over the years for various reasons. They said a lot about the people who worked in them. This one didn't get a lot of business. Drunks, teen mischief and domestics were probably it. Based on what was said about the local preacher, domestics might not be reported.

Roberts looked up from his desk. He'd obviously been expecting someone else.

"John Hart. Torchwood."

"That was quick."

A reported exorcism threat had that effect. "Endangered child." Another way to evaluate police. Even dirty cops could care about kids.

"Mrs. Driscoll, the local social worker, picked up the boy at school and is transporting him here." Roberts looked overwhelmed. "A judge ruled the child had to be placed in care."

"Is there a problem with transportation or placement?"

"Both." Roberts explained, "Mrs. Driscoll is a member of Reverend Jenkins' church."

"Does he need to go to Cardiff?"

"Social services would have to approve it."

John quickly found his mobile. "London can handle that." He looked down as a light gray cat brushed against his leg. "We can talk about the tree and drug."

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Bureaucrats were worse than diplomats, Rex Matheson concluded. Calling social services resulted in unnecessary discussions and arguments over jurisdiction. He was transferred three times. Each person he talked to asked similar questions and said he needed to speak to someone else.

"Director Matheson," a woman with an unfamiliar regional accent said. "I'm confused how Torchwood got involved in a child removal."

Rex pinched the bridge of his nose. "We were asked. A local DC contacted us about a community concern. The boy may or may not be connected. The problem is that the Torchwood case is being viewed as witchcraft. Past and present problems were misinterpreted." Pause. "It's possible the child will be targeted by his own parents or neighbors. A local minister has suggested an exorcism. That's why the judge approved the removal." Pause. "It would easier, safer, and more practical for Torchwood to transport the boy to a safer location. Cardiff was recommended because it is the largest city in Wales. Not because Torchwood is there."

"And you will determine if the child is not connected prior to leaving him with social services?"

"That would require transporting the boy to London. Cardiff only does assessments and protective custody under certain circumstances."

"Is he dangerous?"

"I don't know."

The woman made an unhappy sound. "I need to transfer you to threat assessment." The line changed to the same off-key elevator music as before.

A knock came at the door. Langford opened it and motioned Davy inside. She wore jeans and sneakers which was unusual for the time of day.

"Thank you." Rex motioned Davy in as Langford closed the door.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked quietly.

Rex pointed at the phone and mouthed bureaucrats. "I'm on hold." He held up four fingers. "Fourth time."

Davy walked over and sat on the desk next to him. "A friend of my mother's introduced me to a woman that reportedly works in the Prime Ministers office. She made accusations."

That didn't sound good. "About?"

"Are you investigating my family?"

"Not specifically. I'm investigating ties to companies and questionable events. Your family business has been linked to corporations involved with Torchwood cases."

Davy eyed him a moment. "When did you find out?"

"While I was investigating Paxton Ashton." Rex suspected the man wasn't a stalker. None of the information he gathered explained the situation. It was entirely possible the Ashton dated Davy briefly for something business related and made outrageous statements to end it. There was nothing tying him, or anyone else, to the stalking Davy experienced.

The phone started ringing.

"Sorry."

The last conversation was quick and to the point. An emergency relocation from northern Wales was problematic. Their schedule was already stretched. As Torchwood suspected a problem, but wasn't sure, the boy could be transferred to London for assessment. If it was determined the child wasn't a threat to himself or others, Torchwood would transport him to Cardiff.

"Can you fax me the signed authorization?" The man thankfully agreed. They exchanged names and numbers and it was done.

Rex replaced the receiver. "I'm sorry."

Davy nodded slightly. "Who's Muriel Grace?"

It took a moment to place the name. "An American diplomat. She works for the embassy. Why?"

"How long have you known her?" Davy's tone made him wonder.

"I met her this morning. The US is one of three countries currently mad at me."

Davy took a moment. "I was told she's your girlfriend. You both have CIA backgrounds. And you're only dating me to have access to my family."

"If I wanted access to your family, or the business, I would have authorized the housing project. For an excuse to access the business and ask questions." They met because her parents wanted that contract and she'd been tasked with talking him into it because her team completed the site review and planning.

Davy removed her mobile from her pocket. "I took her picture." She quickly found it. "I want to know what's going on."

Rex did to. Except his immediate concern wasn't so much about the woman lying to Davy about. There were any number of reasons for that, including the fact that Davy's parents didn't like him. If Grace was a covert CIA agent, he needed to find out what she was after. If she wasn't, the question was why someone wanted him to believe she was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Reading emails from conspiracy theorists always reminded Owen Harper that life could be worse. He could have gone into psychiatry. What stood out about this writer was his intelligence. Despite blatantly obvious racism, he had an education and knowledge of the topics he sent information about. After rereading one message three times, Owen concluded the bigotry might have been used to conceal his identity. Various studies linked racism with lack of education and lower intelligence.

An insane possibility came to mind. Working for Torchwood often involved considering ideas most people wouldn't. Over the last two years, Torchwood investigated multiple corporations for unethical research. Moss-Probert for physical modification. Gordon-Glen developed a medical treatment with incredible potential. Cattrel Industries focused on a drug that could be used to alter genetics, increase fertility and produce Rift abilities. Alone they were extreme. Together they were worse.

He stood and moved over to Tosh. "Bring up this writer's message on transfer of consciousness."

Tosh's hands flew over her screen, and they appeared. Confused, she clicked it. "It looked like the plot for a Netflix drama."

Owen suspected that connected the different types of research in his mind. "What if the corporations were working on pieces of the same project? Psychics and Rift abilities were a side-effect."

Tosh looked at Owen. "Human evolution?"

"Immortality." The space colonization company could be a front for some type of master race ideology. Or the people behind it simply didn't care about anyone else.

She stared.

"Did you find Jonah Robard's medical records?"

"Yeah." Tosh turned back to her computer and quickly found them. "Why?"

"What if his brain map was copied before he died?"

Tosh hesitated. "Is that possible?" She typed

Owen motioned at the screen. "MRIs."

"He was in the hospital," Tosh countered.

"Brain scans for a patient dying from a massive heart attack?"

Tosh shook her head. "They didn't learn from Miracle Day?"

"They did." Owen also suspected the research necessary started long before that badly planned global power play. "It showed how people would respond to partial immortality, international corporate greed, and the impact on religion."

Tosh sat back as the blood rushed from her face. "The compliance devices. The woman from the Irish club." She hesitated. "That could explain my universe."

Owen set his hands on Tosh's shoulders. He suspected it could explain a lot more.

* * *

 **Police Station; Dyffryn Gwyntog, Wales**

John Hart selected Gwen in his contacts and the unsecured warning appeared on his mobile. Annoyed, he disconnected. He only brought one, he thought, as he removed the Sim card and broke it. With Rex's involvement, his location wasn't a secret. Which possibly contributed to his phone being hacked. He removed the modifying device and dropped the rest in the trash.

He flipped open his wrist strap. "General Williams."

A couple minutes passed. "What?"

"I'm in rural Wales." John spelled the city name. "My mobile went out. Can you send me a maintenance bot and a drone?" He briefly explained the situation.

"If it is similar to Dublin, you need to get out of there. The alien forces men to face their decisions."

John looked up as Roberts walked into the room. "Roberts is here. I need to go." He closed his wrist-strap.

"You said you could scan the area."

"Yeah."

Roberts hesitated. "Mrs. Driscoll is late and she isn't answering her mobile."

"I need her phone number."

After the bot and the drone arrived, John used his wrist-strap to search. He checked the expected route from the school to the police station. And didn't find the car. When that didn't work, he asked Roberts for more information and started with the bad possibilities. She wasn't at Reverend Jenkins church or house. Then he checked the late Silas Jenkins' property. The scan readings weren't reassuring.

"You said there was a woman rescued from the Jenkins property?"

"Yeah," Roberts said quietly.

"Is she local?"

"Not anymore."

"Good," John said. "Contact Gwen and provide the woman's information. We need to do a welfare check."

"What about the kid?"

"I will organize a ground search. We have new robots since Torchwood was here last. They have been used to search for missing children."

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Not for the first time, Rex Matheson appreciated Torchwood technology. He could quickly and easily upload a photograph and use facial recognition software through Interpol, Europol, and social media. Even if a person didn't have a criminal record, most people in countries with widespread Internet access had pictures online somewhere. It was a matter of finding them.

Instantly, the computer registered a security threat. After the combination building and computer raid, the system had been upgraded. It isolated the threat immediately. A quick system check showed Davy's mobile transmitted the malware. A specialized scan indicated that a text message or a call would have had the same effect.

Rex wondered what the person or people intended. With the devices Xiu and Four developed, the malware wouldn't accomplish anything. Unless Davy was involved, and he'd seen no indication, no one could have anticipated she would photograph the woman and bring it in. Rex realized her mother could have predicted it.

Either they wanted to cause a problem between him and Davy. Or hoped he would give her a custom mobile they could confiscate. He only gave her his publicized numbers. If anyone checked, they'd know that. Any possibility was a mind game. The infidelity accusation and the claim Muriel worked for the CIA supported that. Disrupting their relationship was simple. But what would it get them?

Using a different program, he scan the photograph from the mobile's screen. He started with government employees. The woman claimed to work for the PM. That was an easy enough claim to check without Torchwood technology. Rex needed to ask, but he suspected Davy looked her up before coming to his office.

The computer chimed announcing a match.

Rex's secured mobile rang. He checked the screen and answered it. "Matheson."

"Director," Jeannette said, "The situation in Dyffryn Gwyntog went bad. The social worker is missing and probably dead." From her tone she didn't think that was a problem. "Six bodies. Five sick. One missing kid that was probably rescued from an exorcism."

"Is John involved?"

"He's coordinating the ground search. Trefor went because the sick men might have been exposed to an alien like the one in Dublin."

Rex knew he was missing something. "Why is that a problem?"

"If John's affected by it, he may swallow his gun." Jeannette then added, "It doesn't affect Trefor that way."

"The general needs to contact me." Rex looked at the woman's picture on the screen. "Is Liam there? I need an in-depth background."

"Trefor can handle the kid search."

Rex had no idea how the general or Jack managed to work with teenagers. "The woman may have threatened my girlfriend." Pause. "Liam's better at tracking."

"I'll ask."

* * *

 **Silas Jenkins' Old Property; Dyffryn Gwyntog, Wales**

John Hart stood on the access road eying the Hawthorn tree. There was a pile of lumber nearby that could have been the original tree. Each piece appeared to be sprouting new growth. He suspected that would have been unusual in spring. Seeds didn't sprout in October.

Roberts crossed his arms effectively hugging himself. "I watched swirling fog blow up a house where that tree is." He shook his head as if unable to believe what he'd seen. "It made the entire area smell like decay as it grew." Pause. "No one here that day would have tried to cut it down." He turned. "Have you seen anything like it?"

"There is a willow in Cardiff. I watched a flower grow near it." The areas felt different. The willow didn't feel dangerous. Different situations, locations, purposes, ancients. There were a lot of possibilities. As far as John knew, no one attempted to cut the willow down. "Did this area feel wrong that day?"

"Not like this," Roberts concluded. "Graves were exploding. A woman nearly died." Pause. "I don't know why Mrs. Driscoll brought the kid here. She witnessed… everything."

"Has anything changed?"

"The bodies were exhumed. The women were relocated to another town so they could be buried on hallow ground. Reverend Jenkins…"

"He's related to the man who killed them?"

"Yeah. Silas Jenkins might not have been the only killer in the family."

John tilted his head, hearing a sound. The sudden footfall suggested someone just portaled in. After a moment, he concluded the general was approaching.

"Nova Scotia is sending bots any minute."

Roberts stared. "You're not Jack."

"DC Roberts, this is Trefor Williams. From the Dublin office."

The general wasn't interested in the constable. "You need to get out of here."

"We need to find the kid."


	20. Chapter 20

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

Prioritizing worked better when research was on one case or at least related investigations. Liam Doughtery reluctantly passed the drug case to Jeannette. She had the advantage of firsthand experience. The known victims and suspected ones they were looking for were in her age group.

Liam looked at the provided information. Eliza Syers was thirty-eight years-old and had worked on Whitehall for years. He suspected the government vetted her extensively. Either her attempt to use Delagarza's, and Davy, was approved. Or she had hidden it from the British government. The answer could even be somewhere in between.

A quick check of Interpol, Europol and the Internet said Syers had no obvious criminal background. He hadn't expected one. Skimming the articles took time. The tabloids weren't interested. That left professional references. Except a mention of family connections in a piece about the cult place that became Tangled Briers. Torchwood reportedly got involved through a mutual friend of Jack's and the Robard family. Liam had heard bits and pieces. He and Matt talked about their strange lives sometimes.

"Four," Liam said, "Check Torchwood files for the name Robard, please. Specifically in London."

Checking the list of politicians would take a lot of time. The only thing that stood out was how well connected Syers was. She earned a political science degree and landed an impressive first job. Unless she had skills that weren't mentioned, that was an unusual. She'd been photographed at numerous events with politicians and celebrities. One comment stood out.

"The London Robards family flagged more than one case," Four said. "Dr. Harper found a connection between Sherburne Robard and possible cloning. Jonah Robard's remains maybe missing."

Cloning? Working for Torchwood was a walk through the most depraved possibilities. "Thanks." Liam than focused on any connections between Syers and the Robards. It didn't take long to find. And he wished he hadn't. "Four, make a list of files connected to the Robards and the London Sleep Center."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper paced in Jack's office. She needed to work off energy. Stress made her restless. And dealing with stupidity made it worse. With everything going on it was hard to separate valid suspicion from paranoia. It didn't help that she'd never contacted cemeteries to do a head count before and had no idea the typical response.

"I'm not asking to disturb burials," she clarified for the umpteenth time. "We simply want to check that all the caskets are there. We received information suggesting that the recent grave robberies were part of a larger effort." Cardiff had zombies at least once. If Torchwood was concerned about missing bodies, the cemeteries should cooperate.

"Shouldn't you have a warrant?" the woman asked.

"That would require public records, and would renew media interest."

"The funeral home could be held liable."

If your records are inaccurate. "For what?"

"Disturbing the dead." The argument was weak, but the woman sounded sincere.

"We have technology that allows us to check for caskets without digging or harming the remains." It also allowed them to check the type of casket and run a DNA check.

"I need to check with the owners."

Gwen nodded. "Please call me back as soon as possible."

After the call ended, she realized they needed a drone over the cemetery. If there was a problem, and the people involved found out Torchwood was interested, they might attempt to remove evidence. Although it was more likely the scans would find missing remains.

The door opened and Ianto entered with a tablet. "One of Anwen's teacher's called. She submitted a paper on the value of national identity stating it was the biggest threat to global safety. A substitute teacher gave her a failing grade. She filed a formal complaint against the substitute and used his response to her paper as proof the paper was accurate."

"Anwen didn't say anything." Gwen wondered when her daughter decided she had to fight her own battles.

"To me either." Ianto gave it a moment. "Anwen requested the substitute be suspended pending a psychological evaluation and assessment for special accommodation. That's what he apparently said about her." Pause. "Teleri or Wynne must have overheard a conversation."

"Which teacher? I need the number."

Ianto handed over the tablet. "The question is how you want to handle it. Anwen saved a copy of her complaint which included emails with the teacher and her paper."

Gwen nodded. "Will you finish calling the cemeteries?" She motioned toward the desk.

* * *

 **Silas Jenkins' Old Property; Dyffryn Gwyntog, Wales**

General Trefor Williams had an increasingly eerie feeling as he walked though the woods. He didn't know how to describe it. There was something hidden among the trees other than a social worker and a small child. The question was what.

He stopped and flipped open his wrist-strap. Using scan information from the sentinels and the drone, he created a 3D holographic image of the area. The lack of heat signatures indicated the woman boy were either not present despite her car near the large hawthorn, or they were both dead. What concerned him were the sensor ghosts. The sentinels picked up movement but no indication of what caused it.

The wrist-strap chimed indicating an incoming message. A quick checked showed it was John. "Find something?"

"Yeah." John sounded uneasy. That couldn't be good. "Mrs. Driscoll pissed something off." Paused. "I'm sending the scan readings now."

The general reviewed the information as soon as he received it. "She's desiccated." He grimaced. "Any idea of how?"

"Not the immediate problem. She's propped up between two trees. Both have symbols on them." John paused. "There is a French journal from Amsterdam Island." Pause. "I need to check pictures from the Solstice Archeology Park in Brazil. I think there is another one there."

"It's a game?" It sounded like a bad disaster/horror movie.

"No. I think Ken was right. The ancient that transported us to Brazil was trying to say something." John took a moment. "One of Phantasos' dreamers compared a conversation with him to a surreal painting." Pause. "Something is trying to tell us something that it can't communicate directly."

"A Mothman warning."

"I might know what the message is. Dael as a symbol could represent me being rescued from the Rift. Jack is trapped on the island. If I'm right, one of these symbols represents a mountain facility in Snowdonia."

The general wasn't following. "How does any of that connect to here?"

"Jack and Ianto came here because of a case involving Lewella. DC Roberts said Mrs. Driscoll was here when the tree grew. Why was a social worker needed unless there was a child involved?"

"Is Ianto up for answering questions?"

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones reviewed the information on one of the cemeteries. For various Torchwood cases, he'd researched cemeteries. They'd unfortunately had to dig more than once body up over the years. The maintenance bots thankfully took over that job. One of the names looked familiar. According to Gwen's notes, she'd already called.

Ianto was reaching for a tablet to start a search when the desk phone rang. "Torchwood."

"This is Patrice Parcel, I work for Solicitor Pembroke Parcel."

Ianto recognized the name but not why.

"Could you explain your interest in Velvet Prichard's burial plot? Mr. Parcel represents her great niece who received her estate."

The black mirror suddenly came to mind. He then remembered the artifact and the items from deceased girlfriends. "We received information that the recent robberies might not have been isolated." That was the reasoning listed in Gwen's notes.

"The family does not want her remains disturbed."

"That's understood," Ianto said. The memory wasn't as clear as he liked it, but he remembered meeting Patrice when he and Jack picked up the box. "We're only interested in confirming the caskets." He continued with the prepared speech.

"No. The client does not want her great aunt disturbed."

Ianto's shoulder tingled as if a hand rested there. "It does not involve digging."

"If you intend to violate Ms. Prichard's peace, you will need a warrant."

"Understood."

Patrice ended the call without saying good bye.

While it was possible there was a legitimate religious concern, Ianto doubted it. He quickly looked up the file. It had more questions than answers. After receiving the box from Parcel, Velvet Pritchard had been erased online. The items once belonged to Lisa, Estelle, Diane, Mary and Vera. The mirror caused him to pass out. And possible subsequent nightmares. There was a note linking one of Jack's private files.

It opened, catching Ianto by surprise. As much as he wanted Jack to be there, it was an unreasonable idea. Ianto tried to focus on the file instead of mental health. Jack had an alternative theory he hadn't shared. They were dealing with ancients and time change. The idea that the items had been used to create the tragedies instead triggered the start of a panic attack. That would mean what happened to Lisa was his fault.

The tingling changed as if Jack took his by the shoulders and kissed the top of his head. The panic subsided. "Why? What would anyone benefit from it?"

The answer came to mind. Lisa's death brought Ianto to Cardiff and Jack. Estelle's death forced Jack to tell Gwen the truth about himself. Mary and her death forced Tosh to face herself. Diane's death pushed Owen over the edge resulting in extreme behavior including shooting Jack in the head. And Vera's death forced Rex to reevaluate his choices and side with Torchwood.

Ianto wanted it to be coincidence. Otherwise, the ancients were manipulating everything. Except another thought came to mind. Other Keara. That was insane. She couldn't possibly have the knowledge or power to affect that much. Unless she'd somehow gained the power of an ancient or found leverage against them.

"She has a fully functional vortex manipulator that affects the barrier between universes." Even as Ianto said it, he had no idea where the idea came from. Jack had called his wrist-strap a vortex manipulator. Then he realized what it meant.

"You're here." Ianto closed his eyes as the tingling wrapped around him. "Is she a time agent?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian stood, viewing his many screens. Then turned as the door to his lab opened. Eryn entered carrying a tray. He tried talking her out of it, but she was determined. She refused to rest. He wasn't sure if she was trying to move passed what happened or ignore that fact that it did.

"How's the headache?"

"Less." She set the tray on a small table next to him. "What's the situation?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "A small town in northern Wales asked for assistance. The locals mistook an ancient situation for witchcraft."

Eryn motioned toward one of the screens. "Bodies?"

"Six so far. We're coordinating with Owen. They need to be quarantined."

"And the mountain?" Eryn motioned at one section of screens.

Luc had no idea. "John wanted an energy comparison. There are similarities between the two." He hoped few people were hiking up a mountain in October. But if the energy was related to the deaths, it threatened a tourist area.

"Anything I can do?"

Luc kissed the top of her head. "Research the areas." That reminded him of a conversation with Rex. "Kailen set up a secured workstation. No public research." It led to her abduction.

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Rex Matheson received Liam's information. The information was worse than expected. Adding the Robards had additional implications. Sherburne had powerful family connections and significant resources. Checking through the headlines and websites said that. While Rex didn't immediately find a connection to the US company or genetics research, he did find two things. The abduction of one of the Robards grandkids led Jack to Tangled Briers and ultimately led to Torchwood taking it over.

Cory Lynch's name came up as a a mutual friend of the Robards and Jack. Rex took notes. With Jack unavailable, Rex knew he might need to approach Lynch. From what Rex knew of the young man, that would be problematic. Lynch had contacts throughout London, including Whitehall.

Combining search criteria found another problem. The Robards had indirect connections to the London sleep center. That led to both unethical sleep research and angering the ancients. It also suggested another possibility. Baron Houghton gave Jack a file about people who objected to rebuilding Torchwood. Some of the same people supported Rex taking over because he was CIA, and knew several Torchwood people didn't like him. Houghton, his girlfriend, and his staff were attacked after he gave that information to Jack.

Rex sat back wondering if the connections were incidental. Sherburne Robard and Baron Houghton had general had family and business ties in London and throughout Great Britain. It was impossible for them not to have some type of connection. Sleep studies in London went on for decades. Government contracts were good for business. A lot of companies had connections to the unethical research; it was unlikely most had any idea.

For corporations that operated internationally, it was also possible to have ties to businesses in any other country. The Robards and the Houghtons could easily have ties to the US company anonymously reported or any of the ones Torchwood investigated and shutdown and not be involved. Alternatively, they could be involved with no public footprint. Directly investigating it could cause serious political problems.

Liam had successfully tracked international businesses indirectly without alerting the media. Rex start writing questions they needed answers to. Depending on when Eryn was able to work again, Nova Scotia could help.

An uneasiness settled over Rex as he wrote. Time was running out.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper stood in the infirmary with her arms crossed watching Owen scan John and waiting. She shared the general's concerns about John's conclusions. Nova Scotia's initial reports supported them. But the question was whether he'd been influenced. If it was just John, she let him decide. But his theory involved Ianto. She hoped John didn't know that.

Ianto believed he was some type of gatekeeper. He hadn't explained it. Tosh said the energy transfer during the dream-sharing required a physical connection. If the mountainside facilities were some type of doors, and Ianto thought he could open one and get Jack back, she had no doubt he would try.

They needed more information.

"Compared to previous scans, there is nothing major different." Owen looked up from the scanner monitor. "With that said, he has fused Nanogenes, alien antibodies, Chronons, Rift energy, and other energy I can't identify."

John swung his legs over the edge of the medical cot.

"I have one concern." Owen looked uncertain.

John looked up. "Say it."

"Your estrogen levels are unusual. Your body is not producing it." Owen checked the tablet he was holding. "Are you injecting it?"

Gwen realized what it meant and started chuckling. She couldn't help it. "The connection goes both ways."

"Is it affecting me?"

"Partly. With the Nanogenes and antibodies, any effect would be temporary." Owen hesitated. "It could mimic PMS or other hormonal behavior."

Then Gwen thought of a serious concern. How was John's hormones affecting Anwen? "Owen, I need you scan Anwen. I don't want you to tell her." The embarrassment might translate to anger. Gwen would need to sit down with Anwen whatever the results.

"Why?" Owen asked looking like he didn't want the answer.

"She's the reason John's estrogen level is elevated." They had a CN-caused psychic bond. Even knowing it was real, it sounded crazy. The Nanogenes were transferable over the link. If anyone considered the possibility that hormones were also linked, that hadn't been mentioned.

Ianto Jones stood in the former alchemy lab wondering not for the first time why he still he called it that. He need to check on the kids and update inventory. But his thoughts kept going back to Jack. There had to be a way to pull him out of whatever limbo he was trapped in. Ianto know Most, if not all, of what the ancient told him or he was told about the ancients turned out to be inaccurate or wrong.

Rina Feeney had been convinced he could give her the power to breach the veil. She was able to temporarily incapacitate Jack. Possibly with alchemy. She had knowledge and some ability, but she wanted power. And believed Ianto had it and could give it to her.

The Menaeds thought he could somehow find or rescue Bacchus. They told him he needed to kill Jack. It wasn't possible. And if they knew anything, they knew Ianto wouldn't agree to try. The question was what they really wanted. Or if they were even who they said they were.

The familiar tingling felt like a hug. Ianto smiled wishing he could return the gesture. "I will figure it out," Ianto promised.

Standing in the middle of their room talking to himself wouldn't find the answers. He needed to review everything Lewella-related. Starting with the first cemetery, he concluded. It reminded him of the family connections he found and area librarians reactions to him asking questions. Kylia's connection to Lewella supported the possibility there was something there.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Kailen Sylla reviewed the list of facilities sent from Cardiff. As requested, he had a drone scan each one. More than half the locations had no obvious man-made structures. Based on the coordinates, one was a lake. Initially, he thought the information was wrong. Then he started reviewing scan readings. Each area had unexplained energy readings. A comparison showed different similarities between different locations. Except Amsterdam Island. Each listed facility had at least one type of energy comparable to the no travel zone.

"Computer, activate intercom." It clicked. "I found something."

"What?" Eryn sounded tired. She needed to rest, but if he suggested it, she got angry.

"I don't know." The computer announced a Global notification. Kailen checked it. "Uh, Luc, the Solstice Park in northern Brazil is showing energy." Another notification sounded. Than another. "I just got a notification from Atlantis." He stared at the screen.

"I am contacting Nigeria now," Aman said.

"Where is Atlantis?" Eryn asked.

"Antarctica."

She tried for humor. "Should we look for Stargates?"

"There was an incident reported in Russia that something broke through a permanently frozen lake. Any readings there?"

Kailen quickly looked through the cataloged sightings and found the Russian lake. It was the only entry for a frozen lake. Then he sent a request to Dublin. They'd run out of drone storage space. It was sent a few minutes later. The results were faster.

"Nothing there." When they scanned it earlier, they did determine the ice was broken from the underside, but there was no indication of how.

"Azrael said to package everything we have and send it to Global. They are also receiving notifications from facilities with mythical names, including Atlantis. The Nautilus is the only one that exists." Aman hesitated. "That we know of."


	22. Chapter 22

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams headed for his bedroom. He couldn't explain it, but he needed a shower. As he neared the door to his room, he heard a voice. He looked around and didn't see anyone. It made him uneasy. When the door opened to his room, he heard it again.

"Four," the general asked as the door closed behind him, "Scan me. Please."

"Done," the sentient computer replied, "Why?"

"I'm hearing voices."

"Energy residue from the angel-alien, residue from the town in Wales, slightly distorted portal energy, too much caffeine and not enough sleep."

"Any changes here since I arrived?"

"No." Pause. "The garden has changes…" Four sounded confused.

"Another tree?"

"It's gone. The tree somehow left without me knowing it."

The general wondered if he should be more worried about the missing tree or the unexplained voices. "Was it taken?"

"I don't know."

He turned back toward the door and it opened. His first question was how that was possible. If Four knew, he would have said. "Scan the entire facility and immediate area."

"Already started." Four hesitated. "This isn't possible, Trefor."

As the general stepped back into the hall, the voice sounded closer. He had no other word for it. It felt eerily familiar somehow. Like an old friend or lover. That idea made it stranger, but he couldn't shake it as he walked toward the communal areas where he expected to find the Doves. "Send a message asking if the other offices have had unusual experiences."

After a couple minutes, Four said, "The Torchwood network is registering locations that don't exist."

"Ideas?"

"No."

What could possibly make Four nervous? The general had no idea. Or even how to figure it out. "Activate the intercom, please." It clicked. "We have a problem. Everyone needs to meet in the break room."

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Rex Matheson walked across the lawn. He needed to clear his head. An ugly possibility came to mind as he was reviewing local, ancient-related cases. There was one connection to the companies, the botched demolition, and the questionable fire. The Delagarza construction company. Incidents kept happening that injected Davy into investigations. While he had seen nothing to suggest she was involved, he would be a fool to simply reject the possibility. Alternatively, her parents could be involved. Everything from sending her over to talk to him before the demolition malfunction to the bugged phone. The Paxton Ashton situation suggested someone was manipulating her before they met. The unexplained stalker-like problems could be someone keeping tabs on her. It was incredibly paranoid, and Jack-level arrogant, but Rex couldn't help but wonder if it was staged to affect him.

The day he saw the void in the underground, and what looked like Vera, Davy had been with him. From what he'd been told about Hoggle, the boy responsible for manipulating the London Underground, Rex doubted the kid was involved. The Templar vaults, Lizardman, and various situations looked like stunts a teenager would pull. If he was creating artifacts, it had a purpose they didn't know about yet. If people were killed or harmed, Torchwood would have heard something. It was also possible the kid was messing with conspiracy theorists. Or they completely misunderstood the boy. He took off after a social worker showed up at Tangled Briers asking questions. So he couldn't asked.

A whimpering sound caught distracted Rex from his thoughts. He stopped and listened. It came again from the stables. He approached slowly. Under other circumstances, he would assume it was a child. Even during that part of his life, he knew better than to take anything for granted.

Inside the stables, Rex looked around. Building it had yet to be explained. Like the paintings, it appeared to be designed to tell him something. Another paranoid thought. Except his apartment was decorated with Welsh landscapes he wasn't allow to remove.

Rex opened an empty storeroom and found a small child huddled on the floor. The boy looked terrified. When the first thought that came to mind was the Goblin King, Rex knew he'd been Torchwood too long. The fact that an ancient using the name of a bad guy from an eighties movie was likely responsible didn't help. However, he looked at it, it was absurd.

"How did you get here?"

"A scary girl."

The boy's accent said more than his words. "From where?"

"Dyffryn Gwyntog. Wales."

The missing kid, Rex thought, holding out his hand. After a moment's hesitation, the kid stood and crossed the room. The kid was bundled, but it was cold. And dark. And oddly enough smelled vaguely of horses. Rex led the boy from the stables and across the lawn.

"She told me not to hide." He sounded increasingly scared.

"You're safe."

The kid shook his head. "The angels are coming."

Rex remembered what had been said about the kid misquoting Revelations about the angels losing to the devil. "What kind of angels?"

The boy shook.

Questioning a kid was difficult. Rex's first thought was Bree. Lacene didn't want Bree involved anymore and Rex knew it was best. Lacene was definitely not suitable for talking to the boy. The nurse caring for Bobby could handle it, but didn't have a background in psychology or law enforcement.

Rex remembered the other part of the Bible passage. Some translations described the devil as a dragon. "What kind of dragon?"

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper sat in her usual seat across from Ianto. Owen and Tosh sat together. John stood with his back to the wall behind Ianto near the door. The empty seat weighed on all of them. Jack with his varied quirks kept them together. Even if they added their experience together, he still had more.

"We need to compare notes. Who's here?"

"Nova Scotia," Aman said. "We're on speaker."

"London," Rex added.

The general continued, "Dublin. On speaker."

"Nigeria," Azrael said.

Gwen eyed the tablet in front of her and the bulleted list she prepared. "Rex, have you confirmed the child's identity?"

"Partly. He is the kid Torchwood was suppose to transport. He was reportedly adopted under unusual circumstances. Which fueled the religious issues. Lacene is working on it."

"Does he know what happened?"

"He was rescued by a scary girl that likes kitten pictures." Rex had no idea what that meant.

From Ianto's change of expression, he did. "She's a death omen." He shook his head.

Gwen didn't want to know. "Are the angels he was talking about the same as the alien in Dublin?"

"Possibly. Except it's not Revelations," Rex explained. "A supernatural dragon is suppose to defeat the angels."

"Revelations?" Azrael asked. "The part about defeating the devil?"

"Yes," Rex said. "Why?"

"Keara, the young one here, was talking about angels and a dragon. It connects to a series of prediction psychics here have made."

"The one about the tablet of kings," John asked.

"Yes. The twins associate the dragon with the Underworld, the land of the dead, with a mythical temple that reportedly returned."

"The Temple of Dionysus," John said. "In the original time line, it had a cultural anthropology classification. It's a death trap."

Azrael sounded like he just thought of something. "The psychic here that predicted the ship said it would be full of demons. The angel-aliens in Dublin, Keara's Revelations comments, and the situation in Wales happened afterward."

"Do we have any idea what the drug is that was released near the public offices?" Gwen asked.

"It's not the same drug," Owen commented. "It might not be a drug. Some of the symptoms are similar. The reaction to different energy types is extreme."

"The angel-alien or aliens targets men. The affect is contagious," the general said. "I was exposed and it made me question my decisions. A person I interacted with came out of the closet." Pause. "He's on suicide watch."

"The drugs started before the ship crash," Owen said. "Only Dublin is known to be contagious."

"We have a bigger problem," Eryn injected. She sounded different. "There are unusual energy readings near all of the coordinates for cultural anthropology facilities, and other potentially connected locations. The Global network is registering mythical locations like Atlantis that don't exist."

"Four mentioned that," the general added.

"Has anyone found an unexpected tree?" Four asked. When no one answered, he continued. "We had an unexplained tree. It left."

"We have a monkey we assumed came from Atmore," Idrissa said from Nigeria.

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose. "The energy situation is the most urgent. Azrael coordinate with Nova Scotia and the Global station. We need as much information as possible."

Two clicks indicated their disconnected.

"Rex please sent Liam whatever information you have on the new kid. Liam we need to know if there is a connection with Charlaine and the other relocated children." Gwen took a moment to think. "Do we have anything on the the cemeteries or cloning reports?"

"Nothing solid."

"The area where the boy disappeared had a family killing perceived witches, and issues with witchcraft," Ianto said. "It could explain the community's extreme reaction."

"Anything else for us?" The general asked.

"Does Ms. Dove have any idea what's happening?"

"No," Colina said quietly.

"Nothing right now. If I think of anything, I will send it to you."

It clicked as Four left the conversation.

"How are you holding up?" Rex asked.

Barely, Gwen thought. "As good as we can."

The phone rang on Rex's side. "I need to take this." It clicked when he disconnected.

After a brief silence, John said, "We need to check the Snowdonia location."

"Not until we know what we're dealing with."

A box of pens startled rattling. Then the table shifted.

"John," Gwen said carefully.

Before she could react, John moved over, set his hands on Ianto's shoulders, and they disappeared.


	23. Chapter 23

**Path of Tangled Briers Retreat; north of Brighton, England**

Rex Matheson stood in the infirmary waiting room. The call had been urgent and rushed. The manager was one of Azrael's people from the Fellowship before it became Torchwood again. Matt, one of the Atmore people, was installed as the new Prophet. It was a strange arrangement that worked.

Matt entered looking tired. With all the chaos it wasn't surprising that a facility specializing in addicts, and people would couldn't cope with reality, had an increase in business. Torchwood closed similar facilities to prevent exploitation. Meaning those needing the type of environment and services Matt coorinated only had one option.

"What happened?"

Matt wasn't sure. "Hoggle is hurt bad. But alive."

Something about his tone made Rex wonder.

"He's not human."

Rex stared for a moment. "What is he?"

"An ancient." Matt hesitated. "We think."

That made no more sense that anything else. "How did he get injured?"

"I don't know." Matt wasn't sure how to explain. "We had trouble finding someone that can communicate with him. What we've been able to understand involves a war. And the Welsh king of the Otherworld."

"Can I talk to him?"

Matt replied apologetically, "You won't be able to understand him. And the translate is afraid of cops."

Another problem came to mind. "How many people know he's here?"

"A few." Matt looked like he wasn't sure how to say something.

"What?"

"Liam mentioned Ianto a couple times. The office manager in Cardiff." Matt looked uncertain. "Is he connected to the ancients?"

"Why?"

"One of our new intakes has been talking about a Ianto taking on the gods." Matt shakes his head slightly. "She's in withdrawal and hallucinating."

"Are you sure? Have you done blood work?"

From Matt's expression that hadn't occurred to them. "We see a lot of withdrawal."

"Do you have Torchwood tech?"

"Yeah. What are thinking?"

Rex didn't want to believe what he was thinking. "Send the results to Cardiff immediately."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Idrissa Oliveira found Vijay in the chaos. Alarms kept going off. Some were legit. Some were unidentifiable. It added to the chaos of the ongoing notifications. The flaring energy worsened the effects of a full moon on the residents. Somehow a few of the special needs psychics, including his sisters, kept bypassing security. It made for a really long day.

"You found something?" Idrissa asked.

"Unfortunately." Vijay looked like he might be ill. "Sai is gone. I asked if anyone knew where he went." Pause. "He overheard me discussing the World Turtle guru." He closed his eyes. "Ephram, the boy that draws treasure maps, showed me where. Sai went after that guru."

Idrissa didn't understand. "He couldn't have gotten far on foot."

"Sai teleports. That's how he got from India to here. I was unable to find any transportation." Vijay looked like he might vomit. "He was permanently incarcerated in a mental hospital. For killing fake religious leaders."

Idrissa had trouble wrapping his mind around that. "Computer," he yelled. "Emergency intercom override."

The volume in the room dropped as people stopped to stare at him.

Idrissa lowered his voice. "We have a security emergency. I need a response team for a homicidal teleporter. With an unknown psychic ability. Now." He had no idea how else to contact Azrael. Few knew about him. Fewer knew the truth. The only other person that had potentially capable of taking Sai down was Charon and Idrissa wasn't sure where the Ferryman was. The Refuge needed to contact him.

* * *

 **The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**

Kol Puzzo sat at a com panel reviewing information from Nigeria. The details looked solid. Kol hoped one of the investigators got something wrong. But it fit. If the man was killing fake religious leaders, that made the boss a target. Except even before his change, he offered those coming through the door exactly what he promised and more. They received a safe, healthy environment and opportunity to use the skills they were born with. Paradise for those who needed an enclosed, structured life.

"Problem?" Ettie asked walking up to Kol.

"Have you accessed the off-limits section yet?"

She crossed her arms. "Is that a trick question?"

Kol groaned. It could be worse, he told himself. He could be working with the next generation of Sarkisians. "I need tech from storage."

Ettie crosses her arms. "How do you know what's there?"

You wouldn't believe me, Kol thought. "Part of the job."

"Right." She gave it a moment. "I accessed levels one and two. Three is secured with unidentifiable biometrics."

Accessing two was impressive. "I need into one." Something else occurred to Kol. "Do you know how to check the safety warnings for the restricted crates?"

Ettie gave him a dirty look. "I figured that out before I opened the door."

"The situation's ugly." It had been years since he had to hunt. Finding nevertheless securing a man with this one's reported abilities would take more luck than skill.

"Is it safe to use a portal device?"

It was for him. An additional filter would help. One of the advantages of his biomech modifications.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Owen Harper reviewed the information from Tangled Briers. The woman's medical scans were bizarre. She was in withdrawal. No obvious drug. Except she had all the internal indications of a long-term user. Blood, fat or hair should have provided the answer for a street drug. Any variation of CN left energy. Which left him wondering how she was in withdrawal from a drug that left no trace in her system.

Searching for weird drugs in the Torchwood database resulted in numerous files. Nothing stood out. There were pharmaceuticals that could affect the body without leaving a trace. But they were fatal and were metabolized without leaving evidence. He didn't know of a hallucinogen that didn't show on a scan.

A search for hallucinogen effects had a few different options. Alien technology, exotic energy sources, and alchemy stood out. Each was directly and indirectly possible. Tech and energy left evidence. Owen didn't know much about alchemy. He boxed up Dmitri's journals and books until he could find a way easily upload them into the computer. Tosh had the technology somewhere.

Gwen entered the infirmary. "Ianto went willingly. They took winter gear and weapons."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No," unfortunately. Gwen had Nova Scotia pay closer attention to the mountain.

"Rex had Tangle Briers send medical scans. I don't have an answer yet. The short version is a withdrawal patient with no evidence of a drug or history of drug abuse. Except for the withdrawal." Owen handed her a tablet computer. "It's reportedly an hallucinogen. File searches found nothing. Alchemy is the only idea I haven't ruled out yet."

"Did Rex explain?"

"No. He sounded worried."

* * *

Toshiko Sato compared the new drone data to the no travel zone. John left her a note. The first part talked about the cultural anthropology locations might be some type of pocket dimensions. From his attempt to describe it, he didn't understand it anymore than she did. It made her think of Ianto, the shared-dreams, and the necessary physical connection between Jack and Ianto. Somehow the alien ship was linked by other means.

It reminded her of a report she received from Four. After a few failed searches, she found it. The island explosion affected quantum entanglement energy sources across the globe. Bombing the island couldn't explain it. Unless there was something unseen at work.

She wondered how much the people beyond the bombing knew about the technology they were using, affecting or trying to claim. Crashing the ship. Filling the planet with varying exotic energy didn't sound like a good idea. Unless like the drugs near the public offices the people responsible expected a different result.

The second part of John's note sounded crazy, but Tosh couldn't help but wonder. It included a prophecy. "A child will be born to parents who have not met. The temple will recognize the child and rise from the desert. When he spills his blood on the tablet of kings, a dragon will wake in the Underworld and give the child the power of the gods."

He flagged different files. The temple he suspected was Zerzura or The Lost City of Dionysus. Which may or may not connect to a missing ancient named Bacchus. He bled on a tablet of kings during an explosion which led to his connection to the ancients. Dmitri was killed by a different tablet and explosion. Either could connect to invisible lizards that had killed people. Or predictions made by multiple psychics in at least two countries.

Tosh sat back rubbing her forehead. At some point prophecies, old gods and alchemy seemed plausible. She wondered how it was any different than anything else she'd seen including traveling between universes and starting a relationship with another version of a man she loved and lost.

"We need Jack." She had no idea what they were dealing with.


	24. Chapter 24

**Unknown Facility; Carnedd Llyweln (mountain), Snowdonia, Wales**

Ianto Jones followed John slowly up a mountain path. The cold, wind and necessary safety equipment made it difficult. It didn't help they had no idea what they were looking for or why. He questioned his decision to go with John more than once. But Ianto needed to know.

Suddenly, his eyes glowed blue. A section of wall in front of John showed a pinpoint of blue as if a crack formed in the mountainside. Then another. And another. Blue outlined an archway. John touched the center stone and he disappeared into the mountain. Ianto followed.

Into a cave. The light and doorway disappeared behind him. The cave walls shimmered. Energy swirled around him.

John paced.

Ianto thought about asking Lewella for help. But he suspected Arawn was involved. Charlaine's reaction to Malcom suggested a conflict between Lewella and Arawn. It didn't explain why they each gave him a pet. They didn't have enough information.

"Jack?" Ianto asked when the silence started to get to him.

The familiar energy tingled around him as it had in the hub and the dream, but it was stronger. Ianto smiled. He wanted to believe. John stopped pacing and turned.

"I don't know how this works." You're suppose to protect me, Ianto thought. Jack had always been bold, larger than life and indestructible. He did the impossible. "I want you to come home."

The ground shook.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper entered the lab. Tosh's message was urgent. Something about Snowdonia. Tosh sat in front of main computer with Owen at her side. Gwen had seen various scan readings over the years. It looked like seismic information. Just what they needed was an earthquake, she thought.

"What happened?"

"Simultaneous earthquakes," Tosh said uneasily. "A mountain in Snowdonia and the volcano on Amsterdam island."

Gwen opted not to ask the obvious. It had nothing to do with fault lines. "Is Carnedd Llyweln going to erupt?" Or explode. Or relocate to Oz. She exhaled sharply.

"Not traditionally." Tosh motioned at the screen. Owen set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's an energy transfer."

"Where are Ianto and John?"

"According to Nova Scotia," Owen said, "They have drone footage of them walking into the mountain."

A day in the life of Torchwood, Gwen thought. "Call Nigeria. I will call Rex." She doubted any of them knew what was happening or what to do about it.

* * *

 **Unknown Facility; Carnedd Llyweln (mountain), Snowdonia, Wales**

John Hart felt the change as the cave shook. Energy wound around his legs. Then images of Ni'Athal started flashing through his mind. He and Jack had been happy then. It was a sleazy resort, but they'd been themselves. No one judged. No expectations but their own. A simpler time before Torchwood destroyed them both.

A part of him knew there was a problem with his thoughts. He tried to think of Anwen. Of the life he wanted and lost. And the memories slipped away. Only to be replaced with more happy times with Jack. Even the time loop they'd once argued was like being married.

 _I love you_ , John thought. Then his mind rebelled against it. He was being influenced. The memories and emotions were real. But that part of his life was over. He didn't want to be that man again. Nothing appealed about what he became. Hollow. Soulless. Trying to feel something, anything through hedonism and addiction. He loved Jack. John always would.

His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. _Remember_ , a voice said. Diony, John thought, the androgynous humanoid he and Jack met on Ni'Athal. _What do you want?_

* * *

 **Torchwood Global; Earth Orbit**

Simon stood at a tactical station reviewing the increasingly erratic changes on Earth. It made him think of the universes that had been destroyed. For reasons he didn't understand, they suddenly underwent cataclysmic changes. He couldn't help but wonder if he was about to witness it firsthand.

"How bad?" Oldaria asked quietly as she approached.

Simon didn't know. "Another possible collapse." He looked at her. "You should go."

"Where? Home?"

Oldaria set a hand on Simon's shoulder. "You are worried about John."

"Yes." Losing the man he loved in his own universe had been devastating. Knowing it happened because the Time Agency was targeting him made it worse. While John had some of the same characteristics, he was a different man with the same face.

It started as an echo in the back of his mind. And grew. One voice Simon recognized. The other he did not. _What do you want?_ John asked. _To live again_ , the other man replied. _How?_ John wanted to know. _Through a compatible host._

Another voice replaced the others. A woman, ancient, he'd known on the other side of the galaxy. _Help us_ , Demeter said. _How?_ Simon asked, confused by what was happening. _Bacchus chose right, but in the wrong place._

Simon fell. He could feel Oldaria's hand on his arm. _You want me to be a host?_ Demeter said, _Yes. You will not lose yourself. But find what you need._ He didn't believe her. _How?_

* * *

 **Unknown Facility; Carnedd Llyweln (mountain), Snowdonia, Wales**

Ianto Jones felt the energy move through him. The portals, Atmore, the exploded island, and Mount Dives. All simultaneously pulsing around him. Finding Jack required sifting through the energy. I love you, Ianto thought, focusing on the familiar energy.

Then he had Jack. Ianto wrapped him and Jack together in the maelstrom swirling around them. And held on. As he struggled against the waves of energy like water hitting a rocky beach, he realized it wasn't raw power. There was thought involved. While they weren't people, they were sentient. Possibly ancients. Or angel-aliens. It didn't matter. They were trying to keep him from pulling Jack out.

Not Jack, Ianto realized. Bacchus. They were after Bacchus and he was merged with Jack.

Ianto thought about the hub the day the military attack. He had control, and did what he had to do. With that in mind, he pictured the cave. That was his way in. It had to be the way out. And as if swimming upstream through rapids, Ianto fought his way back.

A lot had changed since the 456. He came back from the dead. Fought his demons. If he had to take on the gods next, he would. With that insanity, Ianto waded through the raging, angry maelstrom of energy toward the cave. He could feel it. The cold, dark cave.

Stepping through felt like falling sideways. Ianto landed on the stone with a crack. He broke the same arm again. The pain didn't matter. He gripped Jack with his uninjured arm. And tried not to think of what happened. The easiest explanation, Ianto knew, was he was losing his mind.

"Jack." John rushed over.

"Can you teleport us out of here?" Ianto asked.

John set a hand on either of their shoulders, and they disappeared.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Wednesday, October 25, 2021**

Jack Harkness stood next to Ianto's cot in the infirmary. The off-the-chart energy readings had faded. As his brain waves normalized, Jack hoped Ianto would wake up. He was unconsciousness by the time they reached the hub. And pale and lifeless. Memories from the 456 returned to haunt Jack.

Ianto's eyes fluttered. Then opened. "You're home," Ianto said weakly. It took him a moment. "I'm in the infirmary again."

"Welcome back." Jack held Ianto's hand. "You don't remember?"

"A dream. Nightmare. Something about Mount Olympus." Ianto isn't sure. "Was I drugged? Is that why I remember climbing a mountain to attack the gods. With John."

Jack laughed. "It wasn't a dream."

Confused, Ianto asked. "Which part?" His thoughts trailed off. "Now I know I'm dreaming." He held up his hand. "You kept the rings."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Jack regretted a lot. In the five days Ianto was unconscious, he had more than enough time to think. "I love you." He kissed Ianto's hand.

Ianto replied, "I love you." He still sounded uncertain. "What happened to the ship?"

"We haven't figured that out yet. It's still there. But the no travel zone is gone." Pause. "When you went into Carnedd Llyweln, it affected alien energy globally. The mountain glowed blue. It was visible from space."

"I did that?" Ianto didn't believe it.

"Your ability controls a gateway. A portal."

"Not the veil."

"No. It's a type of universal barrier." Jack didn't understand it himself. That explanation was the best Tosh and the Sarkisians had after five days.

"Like Anwen and the Rift?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

Jack wished he had a solid answer. "Other Keara manipulated the ancients. She may have convinced them to make you their mediator."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Notes:** I stopped it here to offer some type of closure. I use viewer statistics for motivation. As interest in my stories has sharply dropped, I can only guess that people don't want to read them. If you would like to read more, please comments. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

 **Sunday, October 29, 2021**

More than a week passed since Keara Montfert woke to the maelstrom of voices. Tones varied, but the loudest were angry. She had no idea who they were or why she could hear them. The only one she understood kept saying, "I know what you did." The other versions of herself, both from futures that no longer existed, appeared to cut her off from whatever psychic connection they had. She thought about contacting the solider version on the space station, but had no idea what she'd say. From what she understood, despite having a powerful ability at times, it was nothing compared to the solider or Other Keara. They had to know she was struggling.

Suddenly dizzy, Keara stumbled and bumped into the wall. "Computer, medical emergency." While she normally had no problem navigating the nearly identical hallways, she had no idea where she was. Her vision blurred.

"It's coming," a wispy voice echoed through her head.

She lost her balance and fell.

"Keara," someone said over the intercom.

"Help."

"Just hold on, help is coming." He continued talking softly. His voice distorted, seeming to echo down the hallway.

Running footsteps soon joined the echoing voice. They seem to come from all around her. "Can you hear me?"

She looked at Vijay but he didn't seem real.

* * *

Azrael entered the infirmary as soon as he heard. Chasing Sai became a full-time job. Between him and Kol, they could only track him by his actions. Sai brutally murdered the fake guru in India. Then he targeted false prophets. He left eight bodies and no way to find him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Dr. Kazadi said apologetically, his Congolese accent obvious. "Her neurology scans are…" He shook his head. "The Refuge is sending a specialist."

Good, Azrael thought. The psychics at the Kenya compound had been easier to deal with since they raided the compound over a misunderstanding. Their culture respected psychic abilities and created a kind of caste system where the most powerful were at the top. Keara's ability exceeded their understanding of psychics.

"When she talks." Dr. Kazadi searched for a description. "She sounds high. My first thought was hallucinations. I don't think it's that simple."

The door to the infirmary opened and Idrissa stepped in carrying a tablet computer. He looked worried. "I know what Sai's doing."

Azrael walked over to his husband.

"After the guru, he started targeting Christian-based end-of-the-world preachers who claimed to know when it is happening," Idrissa explained.

It fit what he knew of Sai. He was declared criminally insane in India and escaped a mental health facility. Then appeared on their doorstep. What they didn't know was why. Something set him off. Possibly one of his own visions of the crashing alien ship that he believed was filled with demons.

"Any witnesses?" Azrael wondered if Sai targeted religious leaders violating their own religion or religious texts. The Bible said that man would not know when the Second Coming would happen.

Idrissa shrugged. "The Christian conspiracy sites are filling up with outlandish accounts."

"We need a list of the surviving _prophets_." Azrael did not want to rescue frauds taking advantage of the vulnerable.

"Vijay is working on it." Idrissa paused, thinking. "Sai is only targeting fakes as far as we know. He came here to test you. If he only harms fakes, we might have witnesses. There are other legitimate community leaders with abilities."

"Matt."

Idrissa nodded. "If Sai went to Tangled Briers, he would find that Matt was not performing miracles."

"But he is saving lives."

"I spoke with Yvonne last week. She said a Brighton religious leader died under unusual circumstances. She belonged to a group that ran an in-patient reparative therapy facility until a Tangle Brier's resident helped shut it down."

There were any number of people, himself included, that might be motivated to stop a person like that. "Is Hoggle still there?"

Idrissa obviously had not thought about that. "Sai would have sensed Hoggle the same way he sensed you."

An alarm sounded before Azrael could respond. Keara started seizing. Dr. Kazadi rushed to her side.

Keara said in a distant, hollow tone, "The world will be cleansed by fire." The medical cot shook.

"Doctor," Azrael said moving between Idrissa and Keara, "Get behind me."

Dr. Kazadi hesitated for a moment and the cot shock so hard, it ripped up the floor it was bolted to. He stumbled back, turned and ran.

"The faithful will ascend to heaven." The metal crunched beneath her. "Sinners will burn."

Azrael shifted his physical manifested into a shield as metal pieces flew off the cot and ricocheted across the room.

"Evil will be cleansed." Keara screamed before sliding off the breaking cot onto the floor.

Silence.

"I think I saw that movie," Dr. Kazadi said quietly.

An alarm sounded. Then another. And another. The cacophony was deafening; then suddenly stopped.

"Emergency response teams," Vijay's stressed voice came over the intercom, "We have fifteen critical emergencies. Four in the secured ward."

"Non habes impirium!" Mata, one of Idrissa's twin sisters, yelled. "Et abierunt!"

"Mata," Idrissa said carefully.

More voices chimed in. Languages mingled in a chorus of madness.

When it ceased, Jama the other twin continued. "Non habes impirium!" Pause. "Et abierunt!"

The voices rose again in a jumble of languages.

Dr. Kazadi looked uneasy. "The Latin sounds like an exorcism from a movie."

"What are they saying saying," Azrael asked quietly.

"'You hold no dominion. Be gone.'" Dr. Kazadi translated. "I think."

Mata declared, "Draco mundi ultra non opus est tibi."

Static filled the intercom and the building shook.

"She asked a dragon for help."

A roar erupted from the intercom, shaking the building again. Azrael kept Idrissa and the doctor from falling as the building shook around them. Unprepared for earthquakes, books and items tumbled off shelves. Furniture slid across the floor into walls and medical cots secured to the floor.

Silence.

An alarm sounded, glitched and shut off.

"The computer was unable to handle the number of emergency medical requests." Vijay sounded shaky.

"Psychic chain reaction?" Idrissa whispered. "Keara had a weird religious vision and…" Even he didn't believe it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Waking someone from a nightmare could be problematic to dangerous. Jack Harkness thankfully didn't have to worry about Ianto doing anything that wouldn't heal. Instead Jack focused on preventing self-injury. He pinned Ianto down. Sometimes that woke him. Other times it took more effort.

"Ianto," Jack said firmly.

Instead of waking, Ianto struggled.

Jack shifted his weight. The last time that happened, Ianto partly woke up and tried to fight him. "Ianto. Wake up!"

Ianto eyes opened suddenly, but weren't focused. "It's coming."

That's new, Jack thought. It could be a night terror. "Ianto, wake up!"

"Dad?" Michael said sleepily from his crib across the room.

Instead, Ianto's eyes glowed blue. It meant his ancient ability was warning him of danger or preparing to defend against it. Jack really hoped he hadn't triggered an involuntary defense. He didn't want to get thrown across the room.

A couple minutes later, Ianto blinked. He looked around as if trying to figure out where he was.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Jack shift back to his side of the bed. "You were having a nightmare."

"A weird one." Ianto rolled over and looked at Jack. "What does the Nigeria compound look like?"

"Uh. Desert colored walls, tile floors, African art. Why?"

"I was standing in a tan hallway. My vision blurred. I fell." Ianto looked uncertain. "I think I was seeing through a woman's eyes."

Jack reached out and rubbed Ianto's upper arm. "I will call Idrissa." Jack looked at a digital clock on the wall. "In a couple hours."

"No," Ianto said adamantly. "You need to call now."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian woke startled. His eyes darted around the room looking for the threat. It took a moment for his mind to adjust to being awake. A nightmare, he thought. Then he turned to check on Eryn. She wasn't happy to be awake, but otherwise fine.

"Morning," she groaned.

Luc climbed out of bed. Something felt wrong. As irrational as it sounded, he needed to check system notifications. Once he would have dismissed it as left over from a dream. Too much had happened for him to dismiss the possibility.

"What's wrong?" Eryn pushed herself up as Luc grabbed his pants.

"I don't know."

"You had a nightmare. Come back to bed."

Luc wanted to believe that was it. "I can't."

Eryn climbed out of bed. He would have told her to go back to sleep if he thought she'd listen.

The urgency increased and he walked out of the room. Half way to his lab, he realized he forgot a shirt. He knew he should go back for one. But something kept moving him forward. The obsession worried him more than the certainty something was happening.

An alarm sounded as Luc entered his lab. Several automated sensors had been triggered. He hurried over to the main computer and tapped the keyboard for a summary before sitting down. The results made him uneasy.

The door opened and Eryn entered hesitantly. He couldn't blame her. The changes caused anger and unpredictable behavior at times.

"I'm calm."

"Sorry." Eryn entered and the door closed behind her. "I brought your shirt." She crossed the room.

"Thanks. Set it on the chair."

Eryn sat in the chair instead. "What's going on?"

"Multiple seismic readings near Amsterdam Island."

"Earthquake?"

Luc nodded, his hands flying over his keyboard. "The volcano on the island might be erupting."

Confused, she asked, "Isn't the spaceship fused with the island?"

"Ettie would have to explain. The ship isn't completely in our dimension."

Eryn nodded. "Right."

Luc smiled. "That's what I told my cousin when she explained it."

"How did an earthquake near Australia wake you in Canada?"

Luc shrugged. "How did I use the Internet to transport myself to Portland?"

"Maybe an online earthquake sensor…" Eryn trailed off. "That isn't possible. Right?"

An alarm sounded.

"Earthquake in Nigeria." Luc wished he could still directly access the Internet. Research was so much faster. "Earthquakes are possible," he found quickly and skimmed the information. "Some expect a big one. The last one was eighteen years ago in the South. This hit the north. Epicenter could be Torchwood."

"How bad?" Eryn reached for another computer.

"I don't know. The seismic equipment is in the wrong part of the country."

The intercom clicked on. "What's happening?" Aman sounded half awake.

"Nigerian earthquake," Eryn said. "We need drones in the air over Torchwood. And sentinels prepped for possible rescue."

Eryn grabbed a headset.

* * *

 **Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart woke with a burst of adrenaline and bolted forward in bed. The sound of a baby crying made him tense. Rhosyn needed his help. Except he had no idea who she was.

"John?" Ken sounded tired and worried. If he could hear the crying, he would have asked about it.

"Find your portal device." John climbed out of bed and grabbed his pyjama bottoms.

Ken fumbled through the beside table drawer. "Why?"

"I don't know."

The crying intensified and an image appeared in his head. "Anwen's in trouble. Go to the hub. Now." John teleported from their apartment on the second floor to the Williams apartment on the third.

The kids' bedroom looked all right. Anwen continued sleeping. She should have felt the rush when he did. They were psychically bonded. While not everything transferred thankfully, fear responses did.

"John?" Trefor asked, confused. The four-year-old swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Do you sense anything?" John asked. The kid was young but empathic.

Trefor turned his spaceship lamp on casting a dim glow through the small room. A shadowy form moved across the floor toward Anwen's bed. An inky appendage reached toward her.

John teleported onto the bed as the entity grabbed her. She started to shimmer. John grabbed her, blue energy flowed over him and surrounded her. The bed shook as the entity struggled against John's energy. The crying baby sound erupted from nowhere vibrating the room.

The energy grew brighter with the sound and expanded outward. Gwen came running into the bedroom wearing pyjamas with a gun drawn as the blue exploded outward. It filled the room and knocked her over. An unearthly scream echoed through room before fading.

Anwen woke as John moved off the bed. He slid to the floor exhausted. He had no idea what just happened.

"Mum!" Trefor hopped off his bed and ran to his mother. She lay unmoving in the bathroom.

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

Nessa Dove sensed the thing moments before it slithered onto the bed between her and Trefor. She had no idea what it was or how to fight it. From what she knew of Trefor's Rift ability, it should have automatically destroyed the serpentine creature.

"Four!" Nessa yelled, scrambling out of bed.

The dresser detonated sending splinters of wood and destroyed clothes through the room. An odd energy tingled over her skin and the room blurred like a mirage. Flying wood bounced off of it.

The inky thing slid over Trefor's leg. The rubbish bin next to the bed exploded. A crunch and a hole formed in the wall above Trefor's head. Concentrated energy like a laser beam hit the entity. It screamed. Another crunch, hole and beam came from the ceiling. The creature disappeared. And the beams stopped.

The bedside table exploded, sending the lamp across the room. It hit a wall with a crack and fell to the floor.

"Trefor!" Nessa yelled.

He woke with a start. "Nessa?"

"An earthquake on Amsterdam island appears to have cracked the spaceship," Four said.

"Meaning?" Trefor looked confused eying the destruction.

"Something escaped."


	27. Chapter 27

**Torchwood London; London, England**

Rex Matheson sat in his apartment drinking whiskey out of the bottle. With his healing ability, it took a lot of alcohol to affect him. He didn't want to think or feel. Torchwood cost him the only positive thing in his life. He rubbed the phantom pain in his chest.

Memories of fallen friends and lovers swirled through his mind. Ending their relationship very likely saved Davy's life. Torchwood destroyed everything it touched. She had already been used in three attempted hacks. If it was just the security breaches, he could have ignored it. But her family, and the family business, was somehow connected to the people trying to access the computer system.

His mobile rang. For a moment, Rex entertained the idea it was Davy. He wanted to hear her voice. "Matheson."

"Are you drunk?" CeCe asked. While her official title was the head of HR, her duties more closely resembled an executive assistant. Which upset Langford.

"Working on it." Rex doubted he could get overly intoxicated for long.

"I'm sending someone to get you. With coffee."

Rex replaced the cap on the bottle. "Why?"

"I don't know." CeCe paused to talk to someone in the background. "Langford said that Nigeria sent an automated SOS. Shortly afterward, Dublin and Hughes Flats were attacked." She sounded confused. Rex doubt she knew it was a Torchwood building.

"The general and Miss Anwen were attacked." Langford sounded like a pissed off butler. "Nova Scotia has dispatched drones and robots to Nigeria to assist with the damage."

Rex stood and staggered across the room. He couldn't drive, but he could use a portal device drunk. "What is Jack saying?"

"No direct report. From the tone of the system message, I suspect someone was injured protecting Miss Anwen." He hesitated. "Ms. Harpham is calling."

"CeCe?"

"I'm back."

"Give me a few minutes. I will be there. No, I'm not driving." Rex ended the call.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones set two thermoses of coffee on the conference room table and sat next to Jack. After the attack, Ianto was worried about Michael. He called Claire three times in the last half-an-hour. She reassured him that John and Ken were with them. Ianto had no idea how to explain his reservations about John without scaring her half-to-death.

"The Sisters of Birmingham, through Lacene, reported eight attacks by shadow creatures," Rex said over the conference call from London. "Three women and a six-year-old are missing. Two are dead."

"Four thinks the thing that attacked Trefor escaped from the alien ship." Nessa sounded overwhelmed.

"Is the general all right?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know. Jeannette is with him in the infirmary armed with a destabilizer and ballistic shield."

Jack looked concerned. "Why?"

"He blew up the furniture in his bedroom."

From Nessa's tone, she was with him at the time. If the general lost control of his Rift ability, that would definitely explain her stress. It couldn't be good for the baby. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Four set-up a prenatal monitor."

"I also insisted on fluids and bed rest," Four injected.

"Rachael can take over," Ianto said. "You need to rest, Nessa."

Rex injected, "Do we have anything from Nigeria?"

"Kailen established a communication link using a drone. The earthquake was inside the compound," Eryn said. "Azrael didn't provide an explanation. But said it's under control."

Ianto hesitated. "Ask if a woman collapsed in the hallway before it happened. If so, I need to talk to Azrael directly."

Confused, Eryn said, "I will."

"Have we heard from Atmore?" Jack asked.

"No."

Jack continued, "A Rift in another universe affects the area around Tasmania and southern New Zealand. There could be Rift abilities. We need to know if there were attack reports in the area."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Kailen Sylla wandered into the break room in search of coffee. Like an old social media meme, he needed a caffeine IV. After an impromptu date night, and epic sex, he could barely keep his eyes open. With everything going on, they hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately.

"I'm making breakfast," Eryn announced.

He barely noticed she was there. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Did Luc mention he woke up before the Nigerian earthquake convinced something was wrong?"

"No." Kailen removed a thermos from the cupboard.

"Can you check the sensors? Reports from Cardiff and Nigeria indicated people knew something was happening. Ianto and Luc both have ancient abilities, but the people who reacted in Nigeria don't."

Kailen groaned. "Where would I look?"

"The offices listed under cultural anthropology appear interconnected. Ianto used one in Wales to remove Jack from the ship near Australia," Eryn said.

That somewhat made sense. "Is there one in Africa?"

"Zerzura." His twin didn't sound certain. "If it exists."

Kailen nodded. Then left the break room. Sometimes he wondered how his life went from picnics and parties to searching for legendary cities. Imaging the desert city made him think about Indiana Jones movies. Indy had it easy compared to Torchwood.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper sat on the edge of a cot in the infirmary with a massive headache. She woke to a crying baby. When she heard John's voice, she grabbed her gun. It was a blur after that. She remembered hearing Trefor speaking to her, but not what he said. The she woke to see Owen running medical scans.

"I want to see my kids."

"Yeah." Owen walked over reviewing a hand-held. "That's the third time you said that in the last fifteen minutes."

"What's wrong with me," Gwen emphasized.

Owen looked up. "In general or…"

Gwen groaned. "Currently." No matter what universe Owen Harper came from, he was a sarcastic arse.

"I don't know. You were hit with three types of energy. One is comparable with the alien ship." Owen handed her the device. "Ianto identified the second one as John." He hesitated. "The third has similarities to Anwen's Rift ability mixed with chronons."

"Trefor?" Except his abilities made people explode. She wouldn't have survived.

"No. Did you hear a crying baby?"

"Yeah." Gwen looked at the scan readings. She understood some of it. "Does that mean something?"

"Probably. Anwen mentioned it. Trefor said he didn't hear it. And John won't answer questions."

Gwen could guess from past experience that John sensed Anwen needed help and reacted. While he made her incredibly uneasy, he was consistent. "Was he hurt?"

"No. Anwen sustained burns that healed by the time I could look at them."

John's internalized nanogene healing. An alchemy accident fused him with nanogenes and bonded them together. If Anwen was hurt, she would draw from John to heal. The consequence was John could pass out. "You need to scan him."

"I tried." From Owen's expression it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Gwen than realized something she should have thought about earlier. "Where is everyone?"

"Rhys is running errands. Him and John nearly got into a fist fight." Owen then summarized the attacks and earthquake information. "Tosh and the Sarkisians are coordinating with the space station on how to deal with the spaceship."

With a grimace, Gwen slid off the cot. Sudden dizziness nearly knocked her over. She grabbed for the cot to keep her balance. Owen than helped her back onto it. "Why am I dizzy?"

"The energy. Anwen compared it to an explosion." Owen helped her lay back down. "You need to rest."


	28. Chapter 28

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness entered Tosh's lab. She sat at one computer while several others performed different tasks. When she asked him to join her, she sounded worried. With everything happening, he hoped it wasn't more bad news. It was too soon to expect answers even from Tosh.

"What do you have?"

"Nothing good. I was reviewing the energy field around the ship. It's producing a build up of Atmore-like energy." She looked up as Jack stopped next to her. "I contacted the space station. Keara reports another hole is forming."

"It could be attempting to leave." He hoped that was the explanation. He didn't know how else they were getting rid of it. With the creature attacks, it needed to go.

She nodded. "We need to consider it's summoning another ship or…"

Jack set a hand on her shoulder. "You have an idea."

"Not a good one." Tosh turned away not meeting his eyes. "Nigeria has the most dangerous technology Torchwood contained. Between the items raided from the military warehouses and everything else."

"We need other options."

"I've been thinking about the people we know were attacked. Anwen, the general, the Sisters and Nigeria. I don't think it was random. Or anyone with a specific energy type." Tosh's hands flew over the keyboard. "There are reports in other places. Military people from multiple countries, an explosion in Kenya, and reports of strange phenomena that could have been people defending themselves."

"Missing people?"

Tosh nodded. "A couple hundred reports overnight. We received several. One is a sixteen-year-old girl described as the next Stephen Hawkins."

"Earth's defense." Except why did they only target a few individuals and not all of Torchwood. "Except me and Rex weren't attacked."

"About that," Tosh said. "Either the creatures couldn't target you. Or didn't consider you a threat."

"Ianto."

"Was anyone with an ancient ability attacked?"

Jack hadn't thought of that. "If they were taking people useful to planetary security, the Sarkisians and you would be more important than a civilian teenager."

"With the exception of the general, the missing are all under thirty." Tosh realized something and looked back at Jack. "Why did the creature target Anwen instead of John? I know there is some major secret about Anwen. But John is a lot more dangerous."

Depending on the circumstances, Jack wasn't sure he agreed. But abducting Anwen required taking John out first. "What if they can't sense people connected to ancients. The Sarkisians have alchemy altered genetics." Alchemy somehow combined science with the "magic" of the ancients.

"The Dove's have abilities." Tosh gave it a moment. "The story Nessa told about the exploding furniture. How did she escape unharmed? I listened to the conference call. She's pregnant. Lesser trauma has induced miscarriages. And she's worried about the general not the baby."

Ianto asked a similar question. Although he suspected her lack of concern about the pregnant had to do with it being unexpected. Colina Dove's sudden move to Dublin suggested there was more to it. If they needed to ask those questions, Gwen would have to do it.

"Have we heard from Tangled Briers?"

"Yeah. Matt sent a confusing message. Something about Hoggle deterring problems."

Jack smiled. "He's an ancient. Acts like a teenager. He agreed to stay the first time for the free food and Internet access." They still didn't know how Hoggle had been injured. He went back for a safe place to heal, but didn't explain why he thought the facility was safe.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Azrael stayed by Keara's side hoping for additional information. While he made progress on physically manifesting, it was a work in progress. He could destroy things, if needed, but couldn't help with clean up or repair. One more frustration to add to his list.

"Prophet," Keara said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Azrael moved to her side. He didn't bother with the effort to look like he was walking. She knew he was incorporeal.

"We have a problem."

Azrael shimmered instead of approximating a nod. "Do you remember what happened?"

"An Exorcist reenactment."

"Without the head spin." Azrael focused on solidifying his hand and setting it over Keara's.

She hesitated. "I don't think what happened was about us. The solider at the station is working with the other offices. They think the attacks were against Earth's future defense. Anwen, the general, and the Sisters who will one day work hand-in-hand with Torchwood, make sense. Other than Mata and Jama, Rezene if his past lives can be removed from his visions, and Ephraim, no one here will make a direct impact on the future." Pause. "Except you. This is your home. Your people. After the first device detonated and started your transformation, the only enemy that could harm you is an ancient. Or ancient tech. Those entities can't."

"Sai said I would defeat Earth's great threat." Azrael assumed it was part of the psychic's delusions. "Was that his mental health issues?"

"Earth's greatest threat is it's own people." Keara closed her eyes and focused inward. "This started with bombing the island. There are answers in the caves underneath it if you understand what questions to ask."

"Will you be all right?" Azrael squeezed her hand. "I need to talk to Idrissa." Sai said something about the labyrinth. Before it all started, Idrissa had a bizarre dream about the Mistress of the Labyrinth. Whatever caused it also carved a Sankofa bird into the bedside table.

"For now." Keara looked up at him. "Manipulating parallel universes has consequences. Other Keara, or another version of her, made mistakes. And enemies. It's a matter of time before one tracks her here."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Anwen Williams found John sitting on the floor on the rifle range with his back to the divider. He rested his arms on his bent knees and had his head down. She sat next to him.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

She leaned against him. "You have known me in three time lines. Am I going to accept that?"

"I know..." John trailed off. "By knowing it, I changed it. I destroyed your future."

"Uncle Jack says the future is always changing."

"It's not that simple." John sighed. "Time travel affects time. A person can move through time without causing major changes. Or it could prevent them from being born." He didn't sound sure anymore.

"Like Back to the Future." Anwen smiled. "It's an old American movie."

"Jack caused the universe to split when he arrived." John looked like he wasn't sure how to explain. "One version remained unchanged. The new time was permanently altered and he destroyed the future he came from."

"How did you get here?"

John shook his head. "I don't know. The vortex manipulator allows me to move through time. To find Jack, I had to move between time lines. Or universes."

"Maybe you could find Jack because you came from the same place?"

"I don't understand time."

Anwen wished she knew what to say. "What happened?"

"If I don't tell you, you at least won't know."

"That you destroyed my life?" Anwen hugged him. "Torchwood already did before I was born. Trefor, Michael, the general's unborn baby. Luc's half brother Bobby and any kids Luc and Eryn have some day. This is who we are and who we are going to be."

Tears welled in John's eyes.

"Just tell me. You need to tell someone."

"Idrissa's twin sisters made their first prediction when they were four. A child would have the power of the gods."

Anwen wondered what that had to do with her. "The ancients."

John nodded. "Blood would be spilled on a tablet of kings. It's a alchemy device."

"The one you blew up in the house where mum and Uncle Jack were drugged?"

"Yeah." John hesitated.

"The crying baby was the child?" Anwen prompted.

"Rhosyn. She can reach through time to protect her parents."

That took a moment to process. "Us." Anwen shook her head. "You're saying our relationship still happens?" That didn't make sense. "You're family now."

"If I stayed, it wouldn't. The bond is too dangerous."

"You have to stay." Weevil targets rattled down range. "I would have died last night."

John set his head against Anwen's and the rattling stopped. "The bond transfers more than emotions." He trailed off. "You entered puberty. You won't be able to handle my hormones. I can't handle yours."

"Is that why you were acting crazy before taking Ianto to the mountain?"

"I wasn't the one who asked for a bucket of ball bearings."

Anwen laughed. "To get Ianto to buy the chocolate I asked for."

John laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

 **Monday, October 30, 2021**

Luc Sarkisian opened a large, empty room he recently unsealed. It didn't look like much. With planning and maintenance bots, they would have a garden. Having one like Nigeria would take a lot of time and effort. But they needed a place to connect with nature. During a crisis, they could be trapped indoors for days or weeks. While the others didn't have his issues staying calm, they all felt stress.

"It's empty." Eryn said as he led her into the room.

"Cardiff, Dublin and Nigeria have gardens. It wouldn't be as impressive as Victoria Park, but we wouldn't need drones and weapons for a picnic."

Eryn smiled. "When did you think of this?"

"After Portland."

She hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of his head.

"Did you want to design it?" Eryn shifted and looked up at him.

"I thought you could discuss it with Liam. He's artistic." That was lame. But she was used to it by now, Luc reluctantly concluded.

"What aren't you telling me?"

That he had something to ask but didn't know how to say it. "Aman and Kailen could have their renewal ceremony here without worrying about terrorists."

"Portland made you think of their wedding?"

"No." Luc hesitated. "I thought about ours." It wasn't how he wanted to say it. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Luc stood there feeling stupid. He hadn't planned it out.

"Does this mean you want to get married here?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah."

Kailen entered a moment later. "Sorry."

"What is it?" Eryn asked.

"I think I found Zerzura. An area of the Sahara Desert west of the Nile has energy comparable to the ship," Kailen said. "Information on the Internet said it could be the Lost City of Dionysius. Maybe it's connected to one of the ancients."

"Send the information to Captain Harkness."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones sat at his desk reviewing paperwork. For whatever reason, Rex's assistant requested inventory information. Unable to help with the latest crisis, Ianto had time to deal with it. He appreciated having Michael and Trefor nearby. Claire was good with them. Although she hadn't figured out how to deal with Anwen yet. Ianto wasn't sure any of them had.

Trefor walked over. "Checkers?"

Ianto opened a drawer and removed the game box. "Not too many games."

"Miss Claire doesn't care if she loses," Trefor whispered.

She's a saint, Ianto concluded handing the box over. Even Jack found excuses to avoid playing chess with Trefor. Four years old and he could beat any of the adults, except the general, in strategy games. Anwen still played chess with him, but she had limits.

The door opened as Trefor hurried across the office. He held up the checker board to show Jack. He picked up Trefor and set him on the desk in front of Claire and Michael. Jack tousled the boys hair. Then walked over and sat on the edge of Ianto's desk.

"I need to check out a location Nova Scotia found," Jack said quietly. "I'm taking John. He's been there before. In the original time line."

Ianto set a hand on Jack's knee. "Be careful."

He leaned in and kissed Ianto briefly.

* * *

 **Zerzura; Great Sand Sea Glass, Egypt**

Dressed for extreme desert weather, Jack Harkness portaled in moments before John. The area was known for unusual glass formed from sand. Theories varied. Scientists thought a meteorite caused it. Conspiracy theorist pointed out that certain types of glass were only caused by nuclear explosions, but failed to explain why anyone would bomb a corner of desert where no one lived.

Except they found a city. Jack had seen the City of the Dead south of Cairo. It looked similar. He used his wrist-strap to scan the area. In addition to energy associated with the ship, it had exotic energy and chronons. He wondered how long the city had been there. It obviously came from somewhere else.

"This is different," John said. "The location I visited with a cultural anthropology designation was in the mountains east of here."

"Check the energy readings."

"The twins' prophecy talked about a temple rising from the desert." John paused, reviewing the readings. "Did you see the echo?"

Jack scanned again. "An underground structure." He wondered aloud. "Maybe it's a necropolis. Like in southeast Cairo."

"Why is it here?"

Jack had no idea. Idrissa's sisters were unlikely to provide straight forward answers. Their prophecy was vague and open to interpretation. On the surface, it appeared to be talking about John and Anwen. Robert, John's son from Simon's universe, gave them impressive translation equipment. That could be interpreted as the speaking the language of the gods. But they had no way of knowing if it was more than a simple coincidence.

"How well did you know Azrael?" Jack realized the one in this time wasn't from the same future John was in. "Before he came back in time."

"Some. Why?"

"He withheld information."

John smiled, walking closer to Jack. "Aman/Azrael is a lot like you. With more trust issues."

There were a lot of reasons to keep secrets, Jack thought. He hadn't spent enough time with Azrael to guess. From their brief conversations, Jack knew in the original time line they bonded through grief, but their similarities kept them from being able to handle a conventional relationship.

"We got along better." John slid his hand over Jack's back.

Bacchus, Jack thought. Zerzura was thought by some to be the Lost City of Dionysus. The question was how Bacchus was affecting John instead. Or why. There was obviously something about his and John's relationship that appealed to the ancient. When they met Diony, presumably Bacchus, they were still with the Time Agency. They had been friends and lovers, but it wasn't anything to envy.

A thought occurred to Jack. "Did Simon mention Diony? Or Bacchus?" The alternative version of himself talked about a romantic entanglement with Demeter.

"No. He talked about the version of me from his universe. Their relationship was different." From John's tone, he was about to suggest they try it again. They needed to get out of there.

Could the ancients have mistook him for Simon?

Jack grabbed John and portaled back to Cardiff.


	30. Chapter 30

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams sat in the infirmary reviewing his own scan readings. Energy readings from his room, and information from Nessa and Four, suggested the entity interfered with how his ability worked. He met people that could redirect a blast. And dealt with technology that could deflect it. He could only guess it had something to do with sleep. According to Anwen, she woke when it was over. Like him should have been able to quickly throw the creature into the Rift. The younger version of himself had been unable to target it.

What was it about Rift abilities? Tosh's assessment made him wonder if people under thirty were targeted because they had more powerful abilities. The two most powerful psychics he ever worked with were closer to twenty. He spoke with Miriam briefly, she sounded stressed, but not emotionally wrecked. If she lost control, Thomas and Drystan would have died. The youngest of the Kearas had an episode of some kind, but Idrissa wouldn't share the details citing medical privacy.

Why wasn't Trefor affected? The youngest missing he knew of was six years-old. Maybe it had something to do with brain structure. Except the younger version of himself had already proven his ability by killing a man in self-defense. Unless it had something to do with minor genetic changes. After it was reported the boy's genetics had been altered slightly, the general looked into what part of his DNA was affected. The general's best guess was appearance. The boy wouldn't look like a copy of Jack.

His father's notes suggested that alchemy offered possible protection. Except his conception was thought to involve alchemy. The general knew they were missing something.

The door opened and Liam entered. He looked uneasy. The general hoped it wasn't fear. After hearing what he did to his bedroom, he couldn't blame Liam if it was.

Liam grabbed a chair and carried it over. He sat across from the general without making eye contact."I talked to Eryn. She wants help designing an indoor garden."

The general set the tablet computer aside. "Are you leaving?" he hoped he kept the "again" from his tone.

Liam closed his eyes. "Nessa needs you. After the baby's born, everything will change." Tears welled in his eyes. "I love you. I want to be with you." Pause. "But I'm jealous of an unborn baby. I need to go before he or she is born."

The general didn't know what to say. He reached for Liam's hands. "You don't have to leave. Nessa and the baby won't take all of my time."

"I know you, Trefor. If the baby is a boy, you will focus on being the father you were denied growing up." Liam shook his head. "I'm not ready to be a father. If I stayed, I would have to be part of the child's life. I don't want to do to Nessa's baby what Rhys did to you."

"Are you planning on staying in Canada?" The general couldn't imagine being single and living with two happy couples.

"No. I will spend some time at Tangled Briers. Then go to London. I need to talk to the new HR director. But it shouldn't be a problem to transfer."

"Can we spend some time together? I don't want you to leave angry." The general didn't want Liam to leave at all but had no idea how to convince him to stay.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness sat in his office reviewing drone scans of Zerzura. Inconsistent energy changes made him wonder. Kailen noted energy fluctuations at the approximate time Luke woke certain there was a problem. From John's behavior on-site, there was definitely a connection to Bacchus. Not for the first time he wished there was a way to communicate with the ancient somehow hiding inside of him.

Ianto said, after the mountain, that Bacchus used Jack to create a shield. The only theory either of them had involved his immortality. Somehow the ancient used the fact that Jack was a fixed point in time and space. Could Bacchus manipulate his surroundings from his hiding spot?

Jack suspected his previous problems were connected to Bacchus. For whatever reason, the ancient preferred John to Ianto and tried interfering with their relationship. If Diony was Bacchus, he might be trying to recreate the trip to Ni'Athal. Jack couldn't remember anything about the trip worth the effort.

The door opened and Ianto entered carrying Michael.

"Jack," Michael held out his arms.

"He was insistent." Ianto walked over to the desk.

Jack set the tablet down and accepted Michael. "Why?"

Ianto sat on the edge of the desk while Michael snuggled. "I think he knows you left earlier. He seemed to be able to sense you after the shared-dream from the ship."

Jack set a hand on Michael's back to keep him from falling. "I need to ask you something." Jack explained John's reaction to Zerzura. "Can Bacchus influence people?"

Ianto didn't know. "I saw through Keara's eyes potentially at the same time she fell in Nigeria. Something caused that."

"It was a different type of warning than Luc received."

"If it was ancient related, Keara either has an ancient ability or an ancient forced contact. Nigeria didn't mention it. But I know Keara had a major episode before or during the earthquake. It wasn't seismic. The fault with the potential to cause a serious quake is in southern Nigeria."

That reminded Jack of the conversation with John. "Azrael is keeping secrets."

"A Torchwood tradition."


	31. Chapter 31

**Island South of Vietnam**

 **Tuesday, October 31, 2021**

Azrael returned to the terraformed island. After the military explosion disrupted the artificial environment, it felt different. Life had returned, but looked and felt wrong. It needed to be fixed. One problem at a time, he thought, looking for access to the cave system below. The last bomb disrupted more than the ecosystem.

One of the many questions was how the explosion on the island caused a planetary reaction. Perhaps it had access to a pocket dimension similar to Amsterdam Island and Guyana. That meant he might be able to access the ship. Except he had no idea how Ianto's ability work nevertheless his own.

An unusual energy surge catches Azrael's attention. He moves to investigate. It feels familiar somehow. Unsure, if that's good or bad, he retreated and reviewed the situation. The energy swirled and a hole appeared revealing a spiral staircase leading downward. Ignoring the visual, he concentrated on the hole. It lead into the caves. Suspicious he tried to leave the area and found himself trapped.

Dust swirled rose from the hole like a dust devil and swirled. Then condensed into a feminine figure. "Welcome back. I am Ariadne, Mistress of the Labyrinth."

"What do you want?"

"To help my child find his way." She laughed. "You were born of my labyrinth."

Just what he needed, another bizarre mother.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira entered the computer lab with super and found Kailen sleeping at his computer. Aman set the tray on a nearby table and walked over to his husband. They hadn't had enough sleep or downtime lately. Aman lightly ran a hand over Kailen's back.

"Come to bed."

Kailen groaned, slowly waking.

"The computer can wait." No matter what the situation, if they didn't rest when they could, they wouldn't be to function.

"No." Kailen rubbed his eyes. "There is a problem with the terraformed island."

Aman rubbed Kailen's shoulders. "Is it life-threatening?"

An alarm sounded. He reached for his keyboard and started typing. "Possibly. There is a build-up of Atmore-like energy and similarities to the ship."

"Who do we need to call?"

"Luc." Kailen sat back. "If that's as bad as it looks, we may need to start praying."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Toshiko Sato woke to a blaring alarm and groaned. Unable to leave ongoing scans, she curled up on a bedroll with Owen. Her stiff muscles protested as she detangled herself from the blankets and stood. Tosh wasn't even sure which alarm sounded as she walked across her lab in sock feet.

"What is it?" Owen asked barely awake.

Tosh dropped unceremoniously into her office chair and reached for her keyboard. The noise ceased a moment later. She rubbed her eyes as Owen crossed the room. "Coffee," she declared and winced. It sounded somewhere between a demand and an accusation.

Owen moved over to the small area where she had a coffee pot set up. "Left over from last night?"

"Yeah." She doubted she could taste anything by that point anyway.

Reading the alarm details caused a burst of adrenaline and woke her up. "Computer, activate intercom." It clicked. "The alien ship has reconnected to the network of pocket dimension facilities." She had no idea the physics behind the idea. "The terraformed island has the same energy except it looks like it could explode."

While Tosh had no idea how the alien technology worked, she knew what happened during the last explosion. They had a global build up of Atmore energy that lead to the space portal opening and the alien space ship falling through. She didn't think the planet could handle a repeat experience.

"Is Snowdonia active?" Ianto sounded as tired as she felt.

Tosh hadn't thought to check. Her hands flew across her keyboard. "Yes."

"I will prep the gear," John added to the intercom conversations.

"Where am I needed?" Claire asked, her sleepy voice barely audible.

"Our flat," Jack replied.

* * *

 **Caves Underneath the Island South of Vietnam**

As Azrael moved through the swirling energy, he realized it felt like an extension of himself. He reached out and tested his ability to interact and then control it. It almost became a part of him. His consciousness expanded through the energy allowing him to connect with more and more.

When he could feel the entire island and part of the surrounding ocean, he wondered if he could withdraw the terraforming energies disrupted by the last explosion. It responded and he returned the boundary to the island. Then he focused on the disrupted ecosystem. It took time and patience to adjust.

While controlling island energy potentially fixed the local damage, it didn't help with the current crisis. Keara said he could find answers in the caves if he knew what questions to ask. He didn't.

"Ariadne," he said. The ancient obviously wanted him in the labyrinth. "What am I?"

"What you want to be."

"I can control the energy." And you can't, Azrael realized. "Why?"

"You were born from it."

He felt like he was talking to a fortune cookie. "Can I affect more than the island?"

When she didn't respond, he thought about what he knew. The island had energy similar to Atmore. The Tasmanian Torchwood office could remove itself from time and abduct people. It made him think of the creature attacks. They didn't kill people; they made them disappear. More than two hundred missing in one night.

Are they still alive? If they were, the creatures came from the ship. It stood to reason the people were taken back there.

The ship was somehow summoned by a build up of Atmore energy globally. It seemed to produce more in an effort to reopen the portal it arrived through. The last island explosion somehow caused that. Similarities between Amsterdam Island and what he knew of the Atmore facility came to mind. Accessing the location and rescuing the people required specially modified drones and technology found on-site.

While Azrael had no idea how, Atmore could be reached from Nigeria. Alien plants and animals had arrived in at least one garden. An alchemy device was used to bring Tiarni from some version of Atmore. It generated enough energy to summon the space station. That suggested some type of global connections like the pocket dimension network.

Concerned about possible consequences, he decided to start with Atmore. If he could access the Tasmania facility from the island, he might be able to access the alien ship.


	32. Chapter 32

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones thought about Lewella as he prepared to return to the mountain. He met her the first Halloween after he woke up in the hub. She lied to him and possibly told him what he needed to hear. The truth would have been more than he could have handled. Each additional ancient experience brought him to the reality of what he could do. But it didn't explain why.

While the theory Other Keara manipulated the ancients to make him their negotiator, he wondered if there was a lot more to it. She manipulated time and universes. Her motivation appeared to be tied somehow to Torchwood. The youngest of the three Kearas appeared British. In a different time line she could have been recruited. The Keara on the space station worked with the general before he came back in time.

Why me? Ianto thought. Jack and Rex had ego problems. But Gwen had proven herself more than once. Luc had anger problems before the ancient ability. Why not Idrissa? Or Eryn. The young South African had impressive leadership skills. Or Liam? He had an easier time coping with stress and a similar skill-set to Ianto.

Unless it had something to do with Cardiff. Not necessarily Wales but the office. While Rex was the official director and technically ran Torchwood from London, Jack had the real power and loyalty from the eclectic people. Ianto knew his relationship with Jack changed him.

How much? Ianto really hadn't thought of it. He knew he contributed. But what was different because he returned. Rhys and Gwen had fewer problems resulting from Rhys' jealousy. Anwen and Trefor had someone closer to home to help care for them. Michael, Ianto thought. Who would have cared for his son if he hadn't been there. Gwen couldn't handle a baby with everything. Ken could barely cope with Torchwood and John. Nessa could handle a baby but Ianto doubted the general would accept Rhys' biological son. Why would Michael matter that much?

Jack entered the supply room as Ianto finished lacing his snow boots. "I can't go with you." The guilt poured from his words.

Ianto stood. "I can do this."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto. "Be careful."

"Always." Ianto hugged back.

John stood across the room. "It's getting worse. We have to go."

* * *

 **Caves Underneath the Island South of Vietnam**

Azrael created a 3D image of Earth in his mind. Using it, he pictured his position as compared to Tasmania and reached for Atmore energy in that direction. He wasn't sure he found it until he felt Tiarni laugh. She could always find something funny no matter what.

With more uncertainty, he focused on finding Amsterdam island on the other side of Australia. It was surprisingly easy. Unlike Atmore, accessing the ship took effort. The damage caused by the volcanic eruption allowed the entities out. Azrael used it to let himself in.

He wished he thought to ask Jack about the ship. The man who would have been both friend and lover under different circumstances would have tried to talk Azrael out of it.

Navigating the strange ship felt like wading through a bog. The energy seemed to stick to him and weigh him down. He thought about Atmore and how different it was. Maybe he was wrong. Then he felt a scream much like Tiarni's laughter. He was right about the people.

How do I get you out?

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness paced in the conference room. He needed to do something. Waiting while Ianto risked his life at the mountain again went against the promises Jack made. No matter how much he told himself the situation was different than the 456, it felt like he was gambling Ianto's life again.

The intercom clicked. "Jack," Tosh said, "There is an energy build up at the Guyana mountainside facility. Nova Scotia lost two drones already. We need someone to get scan readings on-site."

That he could do, Jack thought. "How am I sending back information?" He walked toward the door.

"A modified maintenance bot. Anwen is prepping one now." From Tosh's tone, she didn't like that idea.

"Any indication of what's happening?" They knew very little about the Guyana office. Rex tried to test military reactions by providing the location of the facility. It resulted in an American military group illegally entering the country and being attacked by an unknown group from Brazil. They arrived on foot and left no indication of who they were.

"No."

"Check satellite and previous drone images. Is anyone in the area?" Gwen said still sound unsteady after the energy explosion in her daughter's bedroom.

"I need to contact Nova Scotia for that."

"Do you need any of the bots armed?" Anwen asked sounding much older than her years.

"No." They weren't effective against ancients and Jack doubted they would have any affect on the entities.

* * *

 **Unknown Facility; Carnedd Llyweln (mountain), Snowdonia, Wales**

As Ianto Jones and John approached the entrance, a blue outline lit up in a door shape in the side of the mountain. It looked the same but felt different.

Ianto stopped and turned to John. "Stay here."

"You can't go in there alone."

"I need to." Ianto stepped into the mountain.

The cave shimmered only partially formed. Ianto could feel the maelstrom of energy. Rather than ancients, he suspected the consciousness in the energy was the entities. Their eerie sounds made his skin crawl. While he knew they were some type of beings, he doubted they were sentient. The creatures were some type of attack dog.

Energy suddenly increased and Ianto glowed blue. Rather than an attack, he felt Azrael. He was somehow connected to the raw power radiated around the cave.

Did you go back to the terraformed island? Ianto wondered.

 _Ianto._ Azrael's words were felt rather than heard. _Can you deal with the creatures? I am trying to free their captives._

The people were still alive? Ianto immediately questioned if the creatures were somehow tricking him. Then he felt a scream. He had to act, but wasn't sure how.

Using the same method as last time, Ianto waded into the maelstrom of energy and the creatures. They swarmed around him biting and tearing at his clothes. He zapped them with blue light and they retreated. Then regrouped and swarmed again.

* * *

 **Former Torchwood British Guyana; Southern Guyana Near Brazil Border**

Jack Harkness portaled into the area. The readings from the facility were off the charts. He walked up the path. An odd static danced over his skin and gave him chills. Nearly to the entrance, it glowed with sickly light. Unsure what was happening, he continued.

"Jack," Tosh said over the jury-rigged relay, "The top of Carnedd Llyweln is glowing blue." She hesitated. "There is a massive energy build up on Amsterdam Island. It's going to explode."

"Is there anything we can do?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh my god." The connection cut out a few minutes. "The ship burst into a pillar of energy and hit the partially opened portal in space. It expanded briefly and disappeared."

The ground rumbled beneath Jack's feet and the energy burst through the entrance, knocking the door off it's hinges and over the side of the cliff. He heard something as he picked himself up. It sounded like people. He moved toward the entrance. Partially visible human forms struggled in a rainbow swirl of energy. Even if he could get to them, there was nothing he could do.

"Bacchus," Jack said. "I know you can affect your surroundings. You are going to help me save those people."

"Jack," Tosh's voice was barely audible through the static. "Uh. The mountain. Carnedd Llyweln." She hesitated. "The top, where the facility is, just exploded." Her voice disappeared for another couple minutes. "John is injured." Pause. "Ianto was in the mountain when it went."

Tears well in Jack's eyes. "If you do not help me get those people out, Bacchus, I will find a way to give you to your enemies. You have been inside me long enough to know I will."

Something nudged Jack forward and he walked closer. The ground shook again and he dropped to his knees. Energy surged out of him, grabbed the swirl of trapped people and tugged. It felt like a door opened and air rushed out. When the energy recoiled, slamming back into Jack, he fell over. And everything went black.

Jack regained consciousness to feel of someone cradling him. He opened his eyes and saw Ianto. Jack used what strength he had to pressed his face to Ianto's chest.


End file.
